<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments by VoieLactee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551510">Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoieLactee/pseuds/VoieLactee'>VoieLactee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mainly about Seirin's friendships and GoM's friendships that deserve more development, More characters and relationships to be added later, Multi, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoieLactee/pseuds/VoieLactee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a dreadful day for Midorima. He had just lost for the first time in basketball and he had to admit to himself that it did sadden him. And he had that strange moment with this girl... Masuko Miyuki. Seirin's manager and Kagami's best friend. He couldn't understand her words but he felt they were important.</p><p>"You'll understand someday."</p><p>Someday... he thought.</p><p>Or: how Midorima's first defeat in basketball led him to Seirin's manager. And to Kise and Takao becoming his best friends of all people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Furihata Kouki &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles &amp; Kagami Taiga, Generation of Miracles &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga &amp; Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta &amp; Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta &amp; Original Female Characters, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Original Female Character(s), Midorima Shintarou &amp; Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The girl in a wheelchair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finally fulfilling her dream, Masuko Miyuki comes to Japan to deal with its aftermath and meets once again her best friend, Kagami Taiga. She gets to meet the lively Seirin's basketball team and its members as well. Post Seirin VS Kaijo practice game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story.<br/>Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.<br/>Written in the third person. No harem x OC.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[INTRODUCTION ARC]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>That was how any foreigner would describe the view of the sakura trees blossoming in the verdure that stretched out at Seirin Private High School's entrance. However, the girl in front of the school's portal didn't think any of it. Because she was late.</p><p>
  <em>Very, very late.</em>
</p><p>Masuko Miyuki was supposed to arrive in the morning but with the strike going on in her country, her flight got delayed and she finally arrived to Tokyo... At 1:30 P.M.</p><p><em>Great. What a way to start my first day in Japan</em>.</p><p>Fortunately for her, the school seemed to be aware of this situation, judging by the kind smile the kouchou was giving her. Maybe it was because he was happy to have a new student coming from another country who had good marks and a good reputation... Or maybe it was pity since she looked exhausted after seventeen hours of flight.</p><p>(Or maybe both.)</p><p>At least, she made a good first impression to the kouchou. It was hard to get used to Japanese traditions but she didn't forget to put her sailor fuku before arriving there and she did bow before presenting herself and used the appropriate suffix when talking to him. By the time their discussion was over, they were in front of what was going to be her class for the rest of the year:</p><p>
  <strong>Class 1-B.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>To say that Kagami Taiga was bored was an understatement.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A fuckin' understatement.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Japanese language class, according to him was the worst class of all and there was still one hour left.</p><p>
  <strong>A whole hour.</strong>
</p><p>At least, he wasn't that tired anymore thanks to the whole lunch thing Coach and the senpai organized. All he could think about was the preliminary tournament... That and also the fact that he had to go the faculty office after classes. It wasn't his fault if his game against that damn Kise had been so intense! Meanwhile, that bastard Kuroko didn't get caught.</p><p>
  <em>Did misdirection even work on sensei?!</em>
</p><p>He heard the door opening and at the sight of the kouchou – he only remembered his face because of the lecture he gave on the roof during lunch break though it was not as if he had listened to what he said –, he not so gently woke up Kuroko who was still sleeping and stood up.</p><p>"You may sit down."</p><p>Having the kouchou visiting a class was weird... That only meant two things... One: someone was about to get expelled or two...</p><p>"Everyone, I am here to announce you the arrival of a new foreigner student. I do hope you will welcome her properly and help her with her condition," he said.</p><p>Whispers began to fill the room.</p><p>'<em>A girl?</em>' '<em>Do you think she's cute?</em>' could be heard.</p><p>Taiga didn't care except if that new girl was strong at basketball. Silence fell again when the kouchou continued.</p><p>"You may enter now."</p><p>Said girl did so but everyone was surprised to see that she was in a wheelchair and that she was obviously struggling with it. Her hair was covering a big part her face so he couldn't see her what her face looked like though once again, he didn't really care.</p><p>
  <em>Weird...</em>
</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. My name is Masuko Miyuki and I'm a student from France. I do hope we will get along as classmates and enjoy this year together. Please take care of me," she finished before bowing from her wheelchair.</p><p>"I also came here to ask to you to have at least always one student with her until her conditions are better. I will also ask you to make arrangements and..."</p><p>Taiga wasn't listening anymore and stood frozen.</p><p>"Masuko, please take the sit next to Kagami," sensei said.</p><p>
  <em>Masuko Miyuki... Masuko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilie.</em>
</p><p><em>It can't be</em>.</p><p>But immediately after looking at her blue eyes and that serious yet calm look, he knew.</p><p>But how? How can she even be here, in a wheelchair?</p><p>"<strong><em>Well, hello Taiga,</em></strong>" the girl said in English, with the all too familiar smirk on her face.</p><p>"YOU!" he managed to whisper, "But– HOW?"</p><p>She threw him that damn half-smile she and Tatsuya used every time they had something mischievous in their minds.</p><p>As stupid as it was, he had missed it a lot.</p><p>"I'll explain to you after class, I promise. We still have a hour of class left, right?"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya was good with human observation: not only it was one of his main hobbies but it was also one of his main weapons on the basketball court. Which was why he found the way Masuko-san was able to shut down Kagami-kun impressive. It was not the fact itself that amazed him because both Coach and Captain were able to do it as well. It was because unlike the other times, he wasn't boiling with anger.</p><p>He seemed... worried. And he couldn't stop looking at Masuko-san. It was obvious she noticed it as well because 15 minutes later, she whispered <em>'Stop doing that!'</em> as he immediately complied.</p><p>It was highly amusing to see Kagami-kun toss and turn as if he wanted to go to the bathroom and look at the clock every thirty seconds. The bell rang and he immediately pushed Masuko-san's wheelchair to go somewhere else and talk. Naturally, Tetsuya followed them, amused and intrigued by the unexpected turn of event.</p><p>"<em><strong>Emilie, what the hell are you doing here! And what happened to you?</strong></em>" Kagami-kun shouted in what appeared to be English. He only recognized a few words but Kagami-kun almost looked hysterical.</p><p>"<em><strong>Taiga... Still as brash as ever.</strong></em>" The soft look Masuko-san was giving to Kagami-kun was so similar to the look Momoi-san had whenever they were talking about discussing them before... before everything. It was full of nostalgia and maybe even melancholia. "<strong><em>Calm down, I'll explain you everything.</em></strong> But first, you could introduce me to your friend," she continued, finishing her sentence in Japanese.</p><p>Tetsuya was slightly surprised to hear that he had been noticed.</p><p>"You can see him? Like, right now?"</p><p>"Of course I can see him, he's standing right here." She raised her head to watch him. No, she wasn't watching him, not exactly. He had the feeling she was watching his eyes and the brief intensity in her gaze made him uncomfortable. "Don't you remember? I'm good at observing people. Blame it on Sherlock Holmes if you want." Hearing this, Kagami-kun sighed. Did Masuko-san like detective stories as well? "Although I must say his eyes are really noticeable to me. I can already tell you really are one of the kind."</p><p>Tetsuy felt something he didn't feel since months, maybe years. Happiness? Or maybe something else... He didn't know what but now that he was looking at her deep blue eyes, he saw something familiar yet different.</p><p>"My name is Masuko Miyuki. I'm Taiga's best friend. And you are?"</p><p>Masuko bowed and offered him her hand to his utter confusion.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He remembered it was the Western Coast way to greet someone. That would explain why she had a few caucasian physical traits.</p><p>He stayed silent during the following seconds before he finally answered and shook her hand back.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami-kun is my teammate on the school's basketball team. I'm his shadow."</p><p>Masuko-san's face showed confusion, earning a soft  "Uh?" from her.</p><p>"Idiot, you can't just go around and tell people you're my shadow!" shouted Kagami-kun.</p><p>The blank face she had – not blank like his face but something more more akin to someone being polite and neutral – changed into something like recognition.</p><p>"I see. So you're Taiga's partner! The one with marvelous passes."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>Kagami-kun was frantic. "Just tell me what's goin' on, damn it! And why are you on... on that..."</p><p>He knew what was happening. The rest of his sentence were words Kagami-kun couldn't bare to say. He couldn't because that would mean accepting it.</p><p>He knew Kagami-kun since a few weeks but he knew that would never happen. Kagami-kun, despite his intimidating exterior, was someone with a warm heart.</p><p>He never accepted defeat and never gave up, even against Kise-kun.</p><p>"There's no need to finish your sentence." Masuko-san understood that as well, certainly better than Tetsuya did due to the nature of their relationship. "It's not as horrible as it seems. I won't stay on this wheelchair forever, it's just a matter of weeks!" She even forced a small smile on her face to reassure him though she was visibly upset. Masuko-san seemed to be a gentle person. "I was supposed to walk on crutches but the pain on my leg is too strong. My ACL... my anterior cruciate ligament tear is quite serious and I don't know if I'll be able to play sports at a high level ever again," she finished in a whisper.</p><p>Tetsuya now fully understood the meaning of these words. Just the thought of the possibility of not playing the sport he loved left a sour taste in his mouth.</p><p>"Emilie... You–"</p><p>"Cheer up, Taiga!" she cut him. "I was supposed to move out here after the end of my scholar year in France. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep it as a surprise. But with this, I'll have my surgery and my physical therapy here... Anyway," she continued, a grin appearing on her face. "I have no regrets about this since I did it."</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>She revealed the thing around the neck hidden under her uniform. A medal. Since it wasn't written in Japanese, he didn't understand the exact meaning but he had a general idea...</p><p>The number 'one' carved on it... The golden color... It looked like the reflection of their own dream. His dream, Kuroko Tetsuya's dream.</p><p>"I won Nationals."</p><p>Kagami-kun put his arms enthusiastically around her. Surprisingly, he was still gentle with her.</p><p>"You did it, Emilie! Congrats!"</p><p>That time, she was grinning and Tetsuya wondered if one day, he could smile like her too.</p><p>"I did it... I became number one with the team." She watched him, the grin turning into a soft smile again, "I've been aiming for that title for so long but finally... It's kind of funny I finally did it for my first year and last year of high school there."</p><p>"I'm glad Masuko-san could make it." Her story showed that hard training was always leading to something. He wanted to believe that again, he truly wanted that. It was the reason why what she said was somehow comforting. "What sport does Masuko-san practice?" he asked, now curious.</p><p>"Football! And I expect you to become the number one in basketball," she said.</p><p>Kagami-kun's mood drastically changed into the Kagami-kun Tetsuya appreciated the most. The one so determined to win.</p><p>"Now you can watch me become the number one player in Japan."</p><p>He allowed himself to slightly smile. He did want to fulfill the promise he wrote on the field outside.</p><p>"I... was wondering. Why is Kagami-kun calling Masuko-san like that?"</p><p>"Ah, this." She was not exactly happy about the question but she was not irritated by it. More like tired, if he heard right the tone she had used. "I'm a mixed-race child. My parents gave me two names, a French name and a Japanese name: Emilie Miyuki."</p><p>"Miyuki is her middle name," Kagami-kun immediately added.</p><p>She nodded. "I thought it would be easier to use this name here since I can't see people pronounce 'Emilie' properly. It was the same when I was in France or in the United States with 'Miyuki'."</p><p>"She's right you know. Even I can't say Emilie in the French way... This language is too hard to learn," Kagami-kun completed.</p><p>"What– Well, I guess it's true though you aren't doing so bad," she marked a pause before continuing. "I wanted to ask... Are club activities after classes really mandatory in Japan? I read something about that before arriving here but I must admit I'm not used to Japanese culture yet."</p><p>"Hai, they–"</p><p>
  <em>Activities... After classes... Sports... Basket... Training... Training session!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're late for the training session.</em>
</p><p>Kagami-kun was shaking with fear.</p><p>"Shit! Kuroko! Coach and Captain are gonna to kill us."</p><p>He thought the same thing although he was not as vocal as him about it.</p><p>Coach's wrath was truly terrible.</p><p>Masuko-san looked at them, puzzled. "What are you–"</p><p>She didn't even have the time to finish her sentence that Kagami-kun was running and rolling her wheelchair like crazy.</p><p>"SLOW DOWN, TAIGA!"</p><p>Tetsuya was now convinced that Masuko-san would make this year even more unique.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"... If we lose, we're out. We can't let our guard down for a single game. We were only one step away from reaching last year, but we'll definitely–"</p><p>Hearing the sound of hurried steps, Junpei stopped.</p><p>
  <em>These idiots! Arriving late at a training. A training to prepare them for the preliminaries of the Inter High on top of that!</em>
</p><p>Good thing that Riko wasn't here but they would suffer because he was here.</p><p>"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR–" he started to roar before finally putting his eyes on them. He stopped talking, like the rest of the team.</p><p><em>'Why is there is a girl in a wheelchair with them?'</em> was the question in his mind (and probably in everyone's mind).</p><p>"I apologize. It's my fault, I was talking to them and I wasn't aware I made them miss the start of practice," she started, while bowing in the process.</p><p>Now that the surprise vanished, he noticed the girl wasn't totally Japanese... Was she an international student?</p><p>Her voice was strangely soothing yet distant. She was cute in a certain way and really polite (unlike these damn other first years in his team...).</p><p>Cute might not be the right but Junpei could see a subtle beauty in her poised stance.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Masuko Miyuki. I'm also Taiga's best friend and new classmate," she continued, showing Kagami with her head at her last sentence.</p><p>
  <em>Tai...ga?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Taiga' as in Kagami Taiga?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakagami?!</em>
</p><p>"EEEEEEH! How did you manage to even be her friend?"</p><p>Kagami was offended. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!... Sir."</p><p>... As if Junpei cared. These first years were really annoying sometimes (all the time) so he could get a little revenge.</p><p>The girl on the wheelchair sighed.</p><p>"What he means that it's a bit strange that someone lacking delicacy and understanding in women could have one as his best friend."</p><p>Kagami's face was burning with horror and embarrassment and Junpei thought he had never laughed that hard.</p><p>This is the best thing that ever happened!</p><p>"Kagami-kun's face is really red."</p><p>It was so hair it matched with his weird hair color!</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Kagami barked, looking everywhere but in their direction.</p><p>How could Kuroko say something like that with that blank face? And Kagami's face was peak comedy!</p><p>Trying to stop to laugh, Junpei finally managed to say, "I forgive you... this time."</p><p>Gaining back his seriousness, Junpei continued his interrupted speech.</p><p>"Anyway. We've got three weeks until the Inter High preliminaries. We'll be facing a lot of strong schools in this district, especially... The biggest and strongest opponent in the district, Shutoku High. They were in the top eight last year... On top of that, just like Kaijo they recruited a player of the Generation of Miracles. If we can't defeat that super strong school, we won't get a ticket to the Nationals!"</p><p>"Kuroko... You know what kind of guy he is, right?"</p><p>He was curious about it too but who was not intrigued when it came to the Generation of Miracles?</p><p>"This is probably not something you can believe with just words... But... Just like Kise-kun said in the beginning, the other four are of a different class. If he has improved even more since then... I cannot imagine his level now."</p><p>He had no doubt about it. And this Masuko girl raised her eyebrows. She looked like she had no idea about what they were talking about. But it was strange, was not it? She was Kagami's best friend, right?</p><p>"In order to challenge Shutoku, we have to start by winning our first match! Let's fire up and go for it!"</p><p>"Yeah!" the rest of the team shouted.</p><p>"Speaking of which, where's Coach?"</p><p>Riko always arrived first, even before him so her sudden absence was strange.</p><p>"Well... It seems our opponent in the first match is having a training match nearby so she went to check on them."</p><p>He heard the door of the gym and there was no need to turn his back to know it was her.</p><p>"Speak of the devil."</p><p>"I'm back..." Riko said before noticing Masuko. "Um... Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm–"</p><p>"Could you tell us more about you?"</p><p>"Do you have any embarrassing stories of Kagami?"</p><p>More questions by the team were asked. He sighed again but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't admit out loud he wanted to hear Kagami's embarrassing stories (not in Riko's presence at least or she would smack his head... or maybe not since she loved torturing her players).</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After practice, Taiga insisted on taking her back home. Miyuki wondered if she could she really call it 'home' already... She felt that shed wasn't ready to call it as such yet, but she would live there from now on.</p><p>Even if she said she could handle herself –and she meant it–, Miyuki was more than delighted to spend time with her best friend again. Rolling her wheelchair, he listened to her instructions to take her back home and was surprised to find out that she lived very close to his apartment...Very, very close.</p><p>Looking at the map given to her, she smiled.</p><p>"It seems like it's here!"</p><p>She remembered the pictures papa took a few months ago. He chose well, the neighborhood looked good (it would always be better than what they used to have) and there were a basketball court and a football pitch nearby.</p><p>Silence was her only answer until Taiga shouted, "Your appartment is in the same building as mine! You just could've said that, idiot!"</p><p>She quietly answered to defend herself, raising her arms in the air. "I didn't know, I just arrived this afternoon. I was supposed to arrive in the morning but–"</p><p>"There was a strike going on?"</p><p>"There's still a strike going on," she corrected.</p><p>She gave the keys to Taiga so he could open the door, her leg still too painful to even allow her a slight move. She saw her suitcases in the hallway, already there since months, papa putting them there when he had visited the apartment to buy it.</p><p>"Where's everyone else? It's too calm..."</p><p>Ah, her family...</p><p>It was strange to come to another country and not having her loud and sarcastic sister greeting her, or her little brother inviting her to play games with him. Taiga probably wanted to see them again, especially her dad.</p><p>"They're still in France. School ends at the beginning of July like in Los Angeles, so I think they'll arrive at the end of August, just to be sure to finish their businesses there..."</p><p>... And to go to the beach, certainly. She would have liked that too: resting a bit on the beach with her team and her family.</p><p>"I forgot Japan has that weird school calendar."</p><p>Taiga lived there since two years already so he was getting used to it. Would she be the same at one point?</p><p>"Exactly. Why had Japan to make the start of the academic year now? I wanted to have a taste of two month holidays for once last time," she ended sheepishly.</p><p>"Uh? But you love school and stuff!"</p><p>"You aren't wrong." As strange as it was for certain people, she did love having classes. "But who doesn't love holidays?"</p><p>"Guess you're right."</p><p>"Of course. So, what are you waiting for? Come in."</p><p>Rolling to the living room, Miyuki took a look at her new apartment. Because it was planned for her family – and not only her – it was quite spacious. There were five bedrooms and she was the only one present: that meant she would get to choose the one with the best view. But right now, she was so tired she would sleep anywhere.</p><p>At the same time, she was just so happy to see him and she had plenty to say.</p><p>"You're really tall now. I remember we had same height four years ago."</p><p>She said it last year when he went to see her and she said it again. It was also one of the first things she said whenever they got to see each other. How in the world did little Taiga become that tall, strong young man?</p><p>"That's right! Didn't you sued to always mock me for that?"</p><p>He's still the same inside, she thought, moping.</p><p>Her height was still a sensible subject since she thought of herself as not tall enough (everyone on her team was so tall it was unfair).</p><p>"It's weird to see each other face to face again. I mean, we still talked a lot through emails but... it's not the same, you know."</p><p>She smiled, understanding what he meant.</p><p>"I know. It's good to see your face for real again."</p><p>Taiga blushed and looked away.</p><p>"Geez, why are you and Kuroko always saying such embarrassing things?"</p><p>That time, she giggled.</p><p>"You're still the same. I don't understand why, it's okay to voice your feelings," she replied, amused to see him getting even more embarrassed. It was probably because they hadn't been around each other for months but he usually didn't get embarrassed immediately. She finally changed the topic to save him from embarrassment, "I see you got yourself an interesting partner."</p><p>She remembered him repeatedly talking about "a weird guy who looks weak."</p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya... An interesting person in more ways than one. From his blue hair to his deadpan face.</p><p>"This guy's really strange sometimes but... we made a promise."</p><p>Miyuki smiled, remembering doing something similar a few months ago. "Number one player in Japan, uh?"</p><p>"Damn right, I'll make it happen!"</p><p>A growl interrupted their discussion.</p><p>It was from Taiga's stomach, unsurprisingly.</p><p>"Emilie... Do you have food?"</p><p>She sighed. "Taiga... I told you I just moved out and you expect me to have food here. You really only think about basketball and food."</p><p>"Food is important! You need to eat a lot every day."</p><p>"I love food and you know it but I'm just tired, that's all." She didn't really get the opportunity to sleep in the plane nor during class – she was <strong>not</strong> like Taiga who used to sleep during classes sometimes... most of the times.</p><p>Her pout deepened. She knew what he was thinking, it was written all over his face.</p><p>
  <em>'How could someone so mature be so childish sometimes?'</em>
</p><p>He kept telling her that every time she was pouting that way. But for once, he didn't say it outloud, although she was convinced he thought that.</p><p>"Geez, I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow... And you better eat everything!"</p><p>She smiled at his sentence. Taiga would never admit it out loud but he was really caring towards his friends in his own awkward way.</p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter done! The story will mainly be focused on how Masuko is dealing with her injury and the friendships she will forge with Seirin team (as well as her friendship with Kagami), the romance will come then with Midorima's entrance in the next chapter (but don't expect something romantic yet because I need to settle things little by little).</p><p>Reviews are more than welcome! I originally posted this story on FF but after years, I decided to post it here as well though I doubt many people would read a story with an OC. I made some modifications and corrections here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You'll see something amazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now part of Seirin's basketball team as their manager, Masuko slowly starts to get used to her new life in Tokyo. As the day of her surgery approaches, she meets for the first time Seirin's greatest rival until now: Shutoku High.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story.<br/>Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.<br/>Written in the third person. No harem x OC.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[INTRODUCTION ARC]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 4th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been since a week since her arrival and Miyuki was slowly starting to get used to live in Tokyo.</p><p>She wished to get her surgery as soon as possible but first, she had to find a good orthopedist. That was far from being an easy task since that compared to the city where she used to live... Marseille might be considered as the second biggest French city but the Japanese metropolis made it look so small. And Taiga wasn't helping at all since he too was confused by that city's lifestyle, although it was to a lesser extent (and he had been lived there again for two years).</p><p>"Masuko-chan, Kagami-kun told me you were looking for a good orthopedist," Coach said. "I looked at every orthopedist's rate and reviews and Osawa-sensei is the one with the highest rate of success for repairing anterior cruciate ligament tears this year in Tokyo."</p><p>Taking the business card Coach was handing her, she bowed, grateful for her senpai's help.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Coach!"</p><p>"I've already told you! There's no need to be so formal with me, Masuko-chan. You're part of the team now!"</p><p>Miyuki was now Seirin's manager, to her best friend's delight.</p><p>She wanted to stay close to Taiga to watch over him and to spend time with him again. She hadn't planned to become a manger at first, wanting to mainly focus on healing her injury and catching up with Japanese language and literature classes but after seeing Taiga's passion for basketball as well as his teammate's, Kuroko-kun, she asked to be the manager.</p><p>Surprisingly, the club's Coach, Aida Riko, was a second year. She accepted immediately her candidacy, seemingly eager to get a new member in the staff.</p><p>"I apologize, I'm not used to Japanese codes and culture yet."</p><p>"It's okay," her senpai assured her, a smile on her lips. "Masako-chan, did you take notes of your observations?"</p><p>Finishing to write a sentence, she gave her the sheet of paper.</p><p>"Hai! Here."</p><p>Riko-san – she insisted to be called as such – read it and raised her eyebrows. She took notes about everyone, especially Taiga, though she already knew how he played. He made a lot of progress since last summer... There were also detailed notes on Tetsuya's playing style, who had amazing passes although she had yet to understand how he was doing that. And finally Hyuuga-senpai...</p><p>It might be why Riko-san was surprised.</p><p>"Masuko-chan, you wrote a lot about Hyuuga-kun's game... Is there a reason behind it?"</p><p>Miyuki went quiet for a few seconds, watching him landing a throw before replying softly, still entrnced by that three point. "Hyuuga-senpai is the captain. So I thought my observations might help organizing the offensive around him along with Taiga and Kuroko-kun, to strengthen the team's run and out. And... just looking at him reminds me of myself when I played football." It might be surprising for Riko-san to hear her talk that much but she continued. "I'm a left winger. In basketball terms, I guess it's the mix of a shooting guard and a small forward because we both have to be strong on offense and defense. I can relate to his position in some aspects," she explained. "And... I think his love for basketball is really inspiring," she finished, the last part mostly for herself.</p><p>Miyuki also saw something in him, a great potential although she couldn't determine its extent.</p><p>She felt Riko-san's gaze while she was still observing Hyuuga-senpai. She knew it was the first time Riko-san heard her talk so much. It wasn't like she was completely silent, but it was just the first time she talked that much to someone who wasn't Taiga in Japan.</p><p>She was more of the silent type, watching, observing and keeping her thoughts to herself... Or rather, she didn't open up easily to people, especially after what happened in middle school. But she admitted to herself Seirin's basketball reminded her of her own passion football and Miyuki found it heartwarming.</p><p>All thoughts were cut by a noise coming from the other side of the gym.</p><p>Miyuki looked at the one responsible of that and sighed. "Taiga, please don't break the hoop again."</p><p>"BAKAGAMI!"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 14h</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was English class and Taiga and Kuroko-kun were sleeping.</p><p>
  <strong>Again.</strong>
</p><p>She perfectly understood since she saw how hellish Coach's training methods were. Her two classmates were lucky she took notes for them every day otherwise, Taiga's already catastrophic marks would have gotten even worse (if that was even possible... Miyuki would have to do something on the matter).</p><p>The bell rang, meaning that she had to wake up her two friends. Socializing wasn't really her thing, but she quickly got attached to Kuroko-kun. He reminded her of her own little brother and also his eyes... They were painfully familiar to her.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun, here are your notes." She was looking for something else in her bag. "I almost forgot, here's your book. Thank you for lending it to me!"</p><p>Two days ago, she had discovered Kuroko-kun also loved reading, after one of his detective books fell off his bag. She was delighted to finally find someone that loved reading too and became all excited about it, at Taiga's expense who always had to suffer for hours because of her. Kuroko-kun then told her about the school's Library Committee and asked if she wanted to join it. Miyuki immediately accepted.</p><p>She even learned that Furihata-kun was part of the committee as well when he told her the date of the next reunion.</p><p>Her knee still swollen, Osawa-sensei said she would have her surgery in less than a week. She couldn't help but start to get anxious over it. After all, it was her entire future career as a football player that would be decided based on the success of the operation. Still, she tried not to think about it and worked for Seirin since their first game would be in two days.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun, do you want to come with us at Maji Burger after training? Taiga is treating us," she proposed.</p><p>"WHAT! But I didn't–" he blurted.</p><p>"Kagami-kun can be nice sometimes. I will come with you," Kuroko-kun agreed.</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>Taiga yelled in despair but still followed them.</p><p>
  <em>Serves him right for rolling my wheelchair too fast.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 16th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The first Preliminries game was going well for everyone so far. Miyuki watched in awe her best friend jump higher and higher against Papa who was now powerless. He was quickly getting better and better at an impressive speed. However, the way he was acting bothered her.</p><p>"– But don't you think he's trying too hard?" Tchuchida-senpai asked.</p><p>So she wasn't the one who noticed something was wrong. She looked at Kuroko-kun who was on the bench with them. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun?"</p><p>She gained his attention, her voice certainly sounding more worried than usual.</p><p>"Masuko-san."</p><p>"Are you thinking about Taiga and his way of playing?"</p><p>Kuroko-kun took a few seconds to answer. "Hai."</p><p>"I think I know what you're thinking right now." Kuroko-kun seemed startled by her remark although he still wore his usual blank stare. "Don't worry, I won't let Taiga become a selfish player. I'm his best friend after all, so I have to keep checking on him."</p><p>Silence again. She was then surprised to see a knowing smile on his face.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Perhaps her words meant something more to him than she thought.</p><p>Kuroko-kun went back on the court for the last five minutes of the game, leaving her alone to think about her best friend. From the mails she had gotten from him in the past years, she knew that one day, something like that could potentially happen. He was getting stronger and stronger and she already saw how being too strong could destroy team play.</p><p>The sound of a whistle ended the game.</p><p>79-67 for Seirin.</p><p>They successfully made it through their first game of the preliminaries. As the players were greeting and thanking the other team for the game, Miyuki saw a flash of green from the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Like every morning, Taiga picked her up to make the road to Seirin together. It was the fourth round of the Inter High preliminaries against Meijo Academy and as a manager, Miyuki went to every game.</p><p>
  <em>Manager...</em>
</p><p>It still felt odd to be called 'Manager' since she had been a player herself not even a month ago.</p><p>She greeted the team and got back a mix of 'Hello Manager' and 'Hi Masuko-chan'. Some of them asked her if they should call her 'Masuko-san' but she refused, feeling uncomfortable with having players of Seirin calling her with that distant suffix. She made an exception for Kuroko-kun somehow.</p><p>They finally arrive to the gymnasium where they would be playing after taking the bus.</p><p>"Huge... Is this really a school's gymnasium?"</p><p>"It's one of the foremost mammoth schools of Tokyo. Thanks to that, today, we'll see something incredible," Riko-san explained.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>As the team's Captain, Hyuuga-senpai continued to explain to the first years and her.</p><p>"The three schools tha are chosen as Tokyo's representatives in the Final League have always been the same three for the past ten years. The King of the East, Shutoku. The King of the West, Shen-Shinkan. The King of the North, Seiho. The first place changes every year, but they're so strong that they never got the fourth place or lower. They're the three unshakable Kings of Tokyo. There are matches on the two courts here today. On the other court, a seeded team that usually play somewhere... In other words...," Hyuuga-senpai paused, giving a glance at Kuroko-kun. "The team that has Midorima Shintaro of the Generation of Miracles the King of the East that plans to conquer the West and the North this year, Shutoku will play here...!"</p><p>After hearing the words 'Generation of Miracles' again, Miyuki noticed the team's reaction, especially Taiga's and Kuroko-kun's. She only knew said 'Generation of Miracles' were strong players that both of her friends wanted to beat.</p><p>She could feel that there was a story behind it, there always was. She didn't want to ask Kuroko-kun yet since it was obvious it was a sensitive topic to him. And asking Taiga or someone else was out of the equation. She respected Kuroko-kun and decided to wait for him to open up. She knew Kuroko-kun wasn't someone who trusted nor confided easily to people, just like her.</p><p>Kawahara-kun, as the rest of the first years, was feeling uneasy at the mention of Shutoku.</p><p>"But... You and the other senpai made it to the Final League last year, right?"</p><p>Sadness was painted all over her senpai and Riko-san's faces.</p><p>"Well... We didn't stand a chance at all, though."</p><p>
  <em>It's not like our senpai are weak but...</em>
</p><p>"The three Kings..."</p><p>Seeing the gloomy mood, Hyuuga-senpai's tone changed. "We've spent the whole year practicing for the sake of getting our revenge! On top of that we even have new fire power! We'll definitely take them down this year! But most importantly, we have to focus on the opponent in front of our eyes..."</p><p>The sound of new voices cut him.</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devils.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, today's opponent is Seirin, right?! It's gonna be easy. They were crushed in the Final League last year, right?"</p><p>Another player of Meijo loudly answered, "Even with the Kings as opponents, that was still crazy!"</p><p>"They just won their way through because of the beginner's luck!"</p><p>Miyuki saw Taiga sweatdrop at the sight of the other team as he muttered something like '<em>Hmmm... them?!</em>'</p><p>"So that it doesn't become the same thing this year, we will..."</p><p>The player who was talking smashed his face into Taiga's torso and his smug look was now gone, replaced with a scared one.</p><p>"Yo. So we meet again."</p><p>"Hello," Kuroko-kun added.</p><p>Now the whole team looked like they were on the verge of dying. Kuroko-kun could be more frightening than he looked.</p><p>Curious by such extreme reactions, Miyuki asked, "Kuroko-kun, Taiga, do you know them?"</p><p>It was Hyuuga-senpai's turn to sweatdrop. "Wait, why does it seem like we've won already?!"</p><p>That round went pretty well, perhaps too well since it looked like the opponent wanted to run away, making them win 108 to 41.</p><p>"Look. They're here."</p><p>Everyone turned their heads, a serious look plastered on their Coach and Captain's faces.</p><p>"It's better to see something for yourself than hear about it."</p><p>The King of the East Shutoku High finally made their entrance. Chants could already be heard from the supporters' area.</p><p>Riko-san stood up. "First years, prepare yourselves. You'll see something amazing today. They're supposed to be even more amazing this year."</p><p>Taiga started to walk towards them, a smug smile on his face. She nicknamed that smile the '<em>Taiga is going to cause trouble again</em>' smile.</p><p>"I'm going to say hi."</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>"Sure." Hyuuga-senpai was clearly<strong> not</strong> really paying attention. Realizing his mistake too late, he tried to protest. "Oi!"</p><p>Too late.</p><p>Taiga was more than impatient to clash against another member of the Generation of Miracles. Miyuki just sighed, not even trying to stop him. If he considered them as rivals, that would mean he was going to do something reckless to make a strong impression on them, whether good or bad one. Of course, it tended to be the latter.</p><p>"Coach, Captain... Could you let me handle Taiga, please?"</p><p>They probably knew she was the only one with Kuroko-kun who could handle him without too much anger or violence, so they let her go.</p><p>"Fine, just do something."</p><p>Moving closer, she could hear Taiga ask, "Yo. You're Midorima Shintaro, right?"</p><p>She saw said 'Midorima Shintaro' looking at Taiga, unfazed by his cockiness. He was really tall, even taller than Taiga, with green hair, green eyes and – she could not help but notice – very long eyelashes. Objectively, he was good-looking. She also noticed his bandaged hand was holding a plushie.</p><p>"Yes, but who are you?"</p><p>Miyuki could tell he was lying, he knew who Taiga was. As she stopped, she saw another Shutoku High player behind him laughing as Taiga stretched out his arm towards Midorima Shintaro.</p><p>"You want to shake hands?"</p><p>Miyuki started roll her wheelchair again, after finally being noticed by Midorima Shintaro's teammate who watched her curiously. Well, she supposed a girl in a wheelchair in the middle of a basketball court full of sweaty players stood out. Meanwhile, as expected, Taiga did something stupid: writing his team name, number team and name on Midorima Shintaro's palm.</p><p>"What..!?"</p><p>"Because you look like a guy who'd say '<em>I won't remember it anyway</em>' to someone who tells his name. I have to make you remember the name of the guy who will take the revenge for our senpai."</p><p>Finally deciding to speak out loud, she started to lecture him.</p><p>"Taiga... What did I tell your behavior when meeting new people?"</p><p>He jumped in surprise, startled by her presence. "UGH! But he's–"</p><p>She interrupted him, still calm as ever. "No 'but'! You should listen to me because otherwise, Coach and Captain are going to come to scold you."</p><p>He looked frustrated – but probably slightly relieved as well since it was her instead of Coach and Captain there, – and she could hear him grumble '<em>this girl...</em>' '<em>...why</em>' '<em>...always nagging me like she's my mom</em>' although she didn't show it. Looking at the two Shutoku's players, she bowed on her wheelchair, ignoring the pain on her knee.</p><p>"My name is Masuko Miyuki, I'm Seirin's basketball team's manager. Nice to meet you," she presented herself.</p><p>The two Shutoku High players looked now puzzled – they had the '<em>Seirin has a manager?</em>' look opponents had every time they asked her who she was – but the raven haired one started to talk.</p><p>"Hey! I'm Takao Kazunari and this tsundere here is my teammate, Midorima Shintaro."</p><p>The other one immediately reacted at the mention of the word '<em>tsundere</em>'. Mom used that word when talking about Miyuki's godmother.</p><p>"Shut up, Takao."</p><p>She purposefully ignored Midorima's intervention and gently grabbed her best friend's wrist. "Come on Taiga, just come back and sit down. Focus on our next game before thinking about getting 'revenge'."</p><p>Adjusting his glasses, the tall young man was now looking at her in disdain.</p><p>"'<em>Revenge</em>'. Aren't you saying some reckless things..."</p><p>That high-and-mighty tone was unnerving yet familiar. It made her skin crawl.</p><p>"I have faith in this team. They will make it," she explained.</p><p>On the back of her mind, she remembered saying the exact same sentence before French Nationals semi-final.</p><p>"Didn't you hear anything from your senpai? Last year, against the three Kings in the Final League Seirin got crushed by triple the points each time, you know?" Shutoku's number 10 said.</p><p>He wasn't tall for a basketball player, probably around 175cm tall so Miyuki deducted he was either point guard or small forward. He had pretty eyes and reminded her of how her godfather used to look in his twenties.</p><p>She saw Taiga's eyes widen as she remained completely unfazed by that piece information. As the manager of the club, Riko-san had informed her of the previous year's results when they planned the training schedules. Miyuki simply chose not to say a word to the other first years for the sake her senpai's pride.</p><p>After all, she knew from personal experience how words could wound them, even if it was to attempt comforting them.</p><p>"It's your right to get worked up, but the difference between you and us is overwhelming. Even if you make it to the final history will only repeat itself."</p><p>She knew that tone Shutoku's ace was using... That tone full of arrogance given to those they considered as good as nothing.</p><p>She had heard it enough in the past year from her own team.</p><p>"You should never look down on your opponent..." she started, her usual calm tone turning into something that could be associated to a frightening one. She hadn't know until now she still had so much anger in her but she finished, hissing in a low voice, "... Because sometimes, those who you thought to be at your feet would take you down."</p><p>Their eyes met. Midorima-kun dropped his plushie, probably destabilized by her sudden change. Miyuki saw it and gave him back, feeling her calm coming back.</p><p>"... You've dropped something," she said as she handed him the plushie.</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>"I think Kuroko-kun agrees with me, right?" she said turning back to look at him.</p><p>The others looked on her left side to see that Kuroko-kun was indeed standing with them.</p><p>"Hai. The only thing you can do with past results is a prediction. I think you cannot know how the match will turn out until we have played it, Midorima-kun."</p><p>"Kuroko. It seems... I just can't get along with you. Especially with those eyes that won't show what you're thinking... There is a lot I'd like to say, but it'd be pointless to do it here. Come to the final first."</p><p>Takao-kun had now his hand casually wrapped on Kuroko-kun's shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah! Well said! You're that guy, right? The one from the same middle school as Shin-chan? Don't worry about that guy, he's just a tsundere! The truth is that he's seriously focusing on you, you know?"</p><p>Miyuki began to understand...</p><p>
  <em>They used to be in the same middle school. That means they were probably teammates.</em>
</p><p>Midorima-kun immediately said a simple yet dry dry, "Stop making up things like you usually do, Takao."</p><p>The shout of another Shutoku player calling them for the match interrupted them.</p><p>Midorima Shintaro turned back and only looked at Kuroko-kun, ignoring her and her best friend again.</p><p>"... Kuroko, look well. I'll teach you how overly optimistic your thinking is."</p><p>A heavy silence settled in until she decided to talk again.</p><p>"Well, have a good game," she politely said as farewell.</p><p>Takao-kun answered her, "We will!" with a wink and a smirk before following his teammate.</p><p>Did he just flirt with her or was he just always that way?</p><p>Kuroko-kun pushed her wheelchair with Taiga on her left and she could feel Takao-kun watching them. Kuroko-kun stopped for obvious reasons.</p><p>"Taiga, wait! I can't go there."</p><p>Taiga, still as oblivious as ever, asked her, "Huh? But don't you want to see the game?!"</p><p>"Kagami-kun can really be dumb sometimes. The team is sitting on the balcony seats and Masuko-san can't go upstairs."</p><p>She sighed. "Taiga, you're way too distracted by basketball sometimes."</p><p>"Kagami-kun is a basketball idiot."</p><p>"I AM NO–"</p><p>"Guess who's gonna carry me?!" she said in a teasing tone.</p><p>His eyes widened, finally understanding what she implied. "What– Why not Kuroko?"</p><p>A few seconds of silence followed that sentence and Taiga probably realized how stupid his suggestion was.</p><p>"FINE!" he yelled before slowly pulling her up to carry her, surprisingly gentle for someone so pettily angry.</p><p>But Miyuki wasn't really surprised. Of course he would do that though he said he wouldn't. He had a soft heart when it came to his friends.</p><p>"I'll tell Coach to not double your training schedule like she planned!"</p><p>Kuroko-kun took the now empty wheelchair, his blue eyes slightly reflecting a hint of amusement.</p><p>"I didn't know Kagami-kun could be a gentleman."</p><p>"WHAT–"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm surprised too since I'd have expected you to carry me like a potato bag."</p><p>"Not you too, Emilie!" he whined.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>38-8. Second quarter time.</p><p>Miyuki had to admit it was quite impressive. They were already thirty points ahead and she knew they hadn't shown the true extent of their powers yet.</p><p>"So far today he scored five out of five. Seems like Midorima is in a good day too, huh?" It was more an affirmation than a question from Taiga.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Like hell if I know! Shouldn't you be the one to know that?!"</p><p>The following sentence from Kuroko-kun got her attention.</p><p>"Who knows...? I have never seen him miss one... I apologize."</p><p>Miyuki frowned. "You've never seen him miss...? Kuroko-kun does that mean..." She couldn't finish her sentence, too entranced by Midorima Shintaro's three pointer from way beyond the three-point line.</p><p>But what surprised her the most was how confident he was. The guy was going back to his side for the defense before the ball even got into the hoop.</p><p>"As long as his shape is good, Midorima-kun will score 100% of the time."</p><p>
  <em>'100%?!' ... Impossible.</em>
</p><p>Even in football, there was no such thing as a 100% scoring rate. It was always around 60% in basketball as she recalled.</p><p>"The time until it goes in is unnaturally long... That also has a deep psychological impact..."</p><p>Miyuki silently agreed with Coach. Out of all of them, Riko-san looked the most uncomfortable at the sight of this match along with Hyuuga-senpai, probably because they shared the same thoughts about Shutoku's game. She decided she would have to ask Hyuuga-senpai about something.</p><p>The match ended with the overwhelming victory of Shutoku: 153-21.</p><p>Midorima Shintaro threw a glare at the balcony – or rather at Kuroko-kun, obviously – once more.</p><p>"Alright, then let go ho–"</p><p>Riko-san violently pushed the senpai.</p><p>"NO! WE'VE GOT ONE MORE MATCH TODAY! ARE... ARE YOU GUYS STUPID!"</p><p>Hyuuga-senpai managed to say, "We were just kidding! Trying to lighten the mood..."</p><p>"Eh? Really?!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Miyuki was speechless. "Taiga, I told you this morning."</p><p>Everyone, even Kuroko-kun sweatdropped.</p><p><em>That Bakagami was probably lacking sleep again</em>, was probably everyone's thought.</p><p>"There are two matches on the day of the fourth round and on the last day too! We've got the fifth round at 5P.M today!"</p><p>"But if you think about it, two matches in the same day is reckless. Even there's some time between them, fatigue still stays."</p><p>"The semi-final and the final take place the same day too... Hm? Does that mean we'll have one match before playing Shutoku?" The look on Taiga's face showed his surprise. "Senpai... The three Kings, they're Shutoku and..."</p><p>"Seiho and Sen-Shinkan!" completed Izuki-senpai.</p><p>He handed the sheet of paper so the senpai could see it.</p><p>"...Look at that..."</p><p>"Coach... That..."</p><p>"WAIT! Do you mean the second years didn't notice it either?"</p><p>That time, Hyuuga-senpai looked away, embarrassed.</p><p>"No well... Usually, they're always in different blocks so I didn't pay attention..."</p><p>She sighed deeply. "Boys..." She wasn't even a player yet she seemed to know better what match they would play, unbelievable.</p><p>"On the last day, the semifinal will probably be against Seiho! And the final against Shutoku!" Riko-san announced.</p><p>"We face the Kings of the West and the East in a row," Miyuki concluded.</p><p>"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THE SEMIFINAL AT 1P.M AND THE FINAL AT 5P.M. WE'LL DIE!"</p><p>Miyuki could see her best friend getting excited at the challenge.</p><p>"Ha! If you have to play two matches in a day... If both are strong then it's just as a wish."</p><p>"That's just talking tough... Right, Kuroko!"</p><p>"Sorry. I'm a bit excited as well..."</p><p>The first years were worried now. "HAA?! What did you get infected by the Kagami disease too?!"</p><p>"WHAT'S THAT KAGAMI DISEASE?!"</p><p>"I would hate that," Kuroko-kun said.</p><p>"Somehow the way you deny is pissing me off too, Kuroko!"</p><p>She couldn't help but mockingly add, "Don't worry, I was with Taiga for years and nothing happened to me."</p><p>"Emilie, you bastard!"</p><p>"But, being it a pinch... Doesn't it fire you up?"</p><p>That sentence brought a smirk on everyone's face.</p><p>She knew that feeling, the excitement before a thrilling game.</p><p>"Alright, I'm fired up! I'll go train for a bit..." he confirmed, taking her with him.</p><p>"DON'T! REST!"</p><p>"Don't worry Coach, I'll check over Taiga," she yelled as her wheelchair went faster because of the basketball idiot...</p><p>Her basketball idiot that served her as best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 2 done! Things may have been slow in this chapter but it was necessary to settle some elements without OOCness (because I'm trying to follow the canon chronology and characters as much as possible) such as Masuko's friendship with Kagami and Kuroko (I really enjoy comedic scenes with this trio) or Midorima's introduction. For the next chapters, I will start to develop Masuko's past and her journey until her arrival at Seirin but also what she will do from now (the surgery and what happens after).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of Preliminaries semi-final and final is getting closer and Masuko is not only worried about her surgery and the aftermath of her injury but also about her best friend's behavior ahead of the confrontation against Shutoku's shooting guard, Midorima Shintaro.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story.<br/>Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.<br/>Written in the third person. No harem x OC.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[INTRODUCTION ARC]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>On the morning after Seirin's qualification for the preliminaries' semi-final, Miyuki was happily chatting in the classroom with Taiga and Kuroko-kun.</p><p>"Even after all this time, the fact that you can eat that much is still a mystery to me..." was the only thing she could say as she watched in awe Taiga swallow his ninth cheeseburger.</p><p>"You are always eating well."</p><p>She sweatdropped at the more than obvious statement her other classmate made.</p><p>"I'm the one who's surprised. You really have got enough with that? We've played two matches yesterday. It's logical to be hungry, right?" Taiga asked, his mouth still full of food.</p><p>Now that she was looking at it, Miyuki had to say she ate way more than Kuroko-kun. But eating more than him wasn't that hard.</p><p>She should try to think what to do about that (because no, feeding Kuroko-kun only with burgers was <strong>not</strong> the solution).</p><p>"I do have proper muscle ache."</p><p>"What the hell's with that 'proper'? Well, me too, but... still, the two opponents yesterday were at the same level as us or inferior. And we still only barely made it in the end. At this rate... the two next matches'll honestly be hard..."</p><p>Miyuki didn't have time to answer since Riko-san was standing at the doordoorstep of their classroom.</p><p>"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun! Just the guys I needed, come here for a second! Masako-chan, come with us too if you want."</p><p>She gave them the boxes that were in her hands as Taiga started to grumble.</p><p>"With that muscle pain... Are you a demon?!"</p><p>"Come on, don't you feel like helping a pretty girl carrying all that? That's when boys are in the spotlight!"</p><p><em>Please Taiga, don't</em>–</p><p>"I don't see a pretty girl anywhe–"</p><p>Miyuki winced.</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>
  <em>Too late...</em>
</p><p>But Taiga did deserve that knock from Riko-san.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>She kicked him with her right leg, outraged by what he just implied: his statement included her too. <strong><em>"What the fuck, Taiga?</em></strong>" she shouted in English. </p><p>Taiga probably decided it was better not to be hit again (a wise choice, indeed) and changed of topic.</p><p>"By the way, what's that?" he asked.</p><p>Miyuki shrugged. She wasn't tall enough to see its content from her wheelchair.</p><p>"DVDs from matches of last year and this year I carried from the clubroom!" Riko-san answered with enthusiasm. "We're going to review them. Since we're going to face two Kings in a row, we can't afford not to investigate them!"</p><p>"Coach is right!" Miyuki agreed.</p><p>Observing the opponent was one of the keys to victory. She kind of missed scouting other teams and all that kind of thing she used to do as her former club's captain.</p><p>"Ah, I almost forgot! Masuko-chan, I wanted to ask you if you know when will get your surgery?"</p><p>Miyuki started to shift in her wheelchair and looked away.</p><p>"It will be on the day after the semi-final and final. And... I think I will have to miss the semi-final. I'll have a pre-surgery appointment and they don't know if they will successfully repair my kneencompletely but I'll do my best to be there for the final."</p><p>She expected disappointment from Riko-san since she was supposed to be there at the semi-final as the clubs's manager. Miyuki was about to apologize for failing them when she got a crushing bone hug from Riko-san instead.</p><p>Miyuki's glance darted around and went on her classmates. They both looked puzzled as well, not used to see that side of Riko-san.</p><p>"Coach... I can't breathe," she managed to say.</p><p>Finally realizing that, Riko-san let her go.</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>She laughed softly. Riko-san had a motherly nanature sometimes. She really did care about her team, although she was showing her affection rather violently. But it was probably she cared about them so much that she wasn't scared to push the team so much during practice.</p><p>"No, it's okay!" she assured her senpai. "I actually wanted to ask you something, Coach."</p><p>Riko-san's eyes reflected her curiosity. She usually only called her 'Coach' during practice.</p><p>"What is it, Masuko-chan?"</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Here we go.</em>
</p><p>"If my surgery is a success and my anterior cruciate ligament tears is fully repaired, it would allow me to play football at a high level again and... I would like to have you as my therapist, she started to explain. "The orthopaedist said I have to either stop school at least half a year to make intense re-education at a center or find a good therapist to follow me anytime... I'm choosing the latter."</p><p>That choice hadn't been an easy one to make.</p><p>Of course, Miyuki wanted to fulfill the last promise she had made before leaving her other home country, but that didn't mean she wanted to sacrifice the new bonds she had made and her new gained freedom...</p><p>Not to mention she had just reunited with her best friend. She wanted to help him to keep going on the good path to become the best in Japan. She knew it could happen.</p><p>Given his potential, Taiga could become merciless and play selfishly if left unsupervised. She saw it happening too many times in the past year.</p><p>And while intense re-education might be better on an athletic level, she knew she couldn't handle it well. She still lacked stamia – although it has greatly improved, she still didn't have the stamia of a professional player yet – and she knew she wouldn't have the spirit to stay between six and eight months in a hospital. Not after all these years.</p><p>That was why she wanted to do it in her own way...</p><p>In Seirin's way, she could say. She really was starting to take a liking for that school.</p><p>"I know it's only been a month since I've arrived but I have complete faith in you... Riko-san is a good coach. Your team needs you and I want to keep helping the team as its manager. I also know it's a lot of responsibility but I know your abilities... Yeah, that's it," she ended sheepishly.</p><p>Riko-san stayed silent for seconds, maybe minutes. Feeling even more uncomfortable with the silence, Miyuki whispered, "Coach, I would perfectly understand if you refuse–"</p><p>"Idiot! Of course, I accept! I can't let you down, you're our manager!"</p><p>That time, the hug Riko-san gave her was more gentle. She could feel hot tears falling on her sailor fuku as Riko-san's head was buried on her shoulder.</p><p>It was painfully obvious that Riko-san wanted to truly be acknowledged as a competent coach by her peers and players alike... and as a girl.</p><p>Miyuki was convinced that Riko-san had confidence in her own training skills. It was clear she aimed nothing but the top.</p><p>The team had no problem with being having a girl as a coach. They respected her and acknowledged her but Miyuki knew it wasn't the case for outsiders. In Riko-san's mind, she would be branded as Seirin's coach, just Seirin's coach.</p><p>Miyuki had thought the same as well, until a few months ago. That was why Miyuki hoped everyone, including Riko-san herself, would be able to see Seirin as Riko-san's team too.</p><p>But for now, all Miyuki could do was patting her senpai's head and whisper, "I know."</p><p>She exchanged a look with her two classmates,now smiling. She saw the encouraging glance from her teal-haired friend while Taiga stubbornly kept his eyes locked on the ground, looking utterly uncomfortable. He had always been bad at sentimental talks.</p><p>The dummy was still behaved that way almost every time they had a heart to heart but it was also one of the reasons she loved him so much.</p><p>The bell announcing the end of lunch time interrupted them.</p><p>"I apologize, Coach, we have to go. We'll see you after class."</p><p>Miyuki waited for the boys to put the boxes in the room before they went back to the classroom. She waved at Riko-san who was still drying her tears.</p><p>Seirin's basketball team was really lucky to have her as Coach.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Miyuki might love school but that didn't mean she loved every discipline.</p><p>To her mind, math was just plain and boring.</p><p>It had no poetry, no mystery. It wa just endless series of numbers.</p><p>Where was the interest in that?</p><p>There was no emotion, nothing human in math... And the fact that their sensei was deadly boring wasn't helping.</p><p>That was how in the middle of taking notes, she started to observe her new classmates. She didn't even need to look at the one on her right. She knew Taiga too well. He was almost always sleeping in class, not even bothering to snore softly. It seemed the teaching staff had given up.</p><p>Well, she had to admit that time that Taiga was right to sleep: math was just plain boring.</p><p>Her gaze traveled across the classroom. She noticed a few students trying not to sleep. A boy with brown hair passing a word to a girl, probably a love letter judging by her giggling. A girl on the third rank texting on her mobile. The best student in their class,  Yamamoto-san, being uncharacteristically distracted. Judging by the pain his eyes, he probably fancied the giggling girl who just got herself a new boyfriend.</p><p>Ah, unrequited romantic love. It was still something she didn't enjoy witnessing.</p><p>Still, it was the usual, as she could say... That was, until she met Kuroko-kun's gaze. His eyes widened before he gave her a soft smile. That was how she found out she wasn't the only one who enjoyed observing people as a hobby.</p><p>
  <em>This could be a fun game during math classes!</em>
</p><p>Kuroko-kun probably thought the same way since he continued to observe – with more intensity that time around –. She did the same, happy to have found a good rival.</p><p>After these two endless hours, classes were finally over and since Taiga forgot his towel in the locker room, they both went there.</p><p>"So... Don't you feel a little... stressed about this match?" Miyuki asked hesitantly.</p><p>She wasn't only talking about Shutoku and he knew it.</p><p>It wasn't that Taiga underestimated Seiho, they were one of the three Kings of Tokyo after all... But she knew all he was thinking about now was how to beat the so called 'Generation of Miracles'... And since Shutoku happened to have the green-haired one, Midorima Shintaro, it only worsened.</p><p>She had to recognize Midorima Shintaro did a strong impression on her as a player, with his amazing shot and its exceptionally high arc. However, she had that murky sensation while watching him.</p><p>It was like staring at the kind of athlete that Taiga could become... someone who doesn't enjoy playing basketball anymore.</p><p>"Are you kidding?! I'm all fired up!"</p><p>Her gaze was now far away, as she found herself lost in her thoughts. "Perhaps too fired up..." she muttered.</p><p>He eyed her questionably. "What do you mean?"</p><p>It was better to avoid the topic for now. She knew she would have to tell something about it sooner or later, but she was waiting for the right moment to do so.</p><p>"Ah! You're here too, Kuroko-kun!" Miyuki said, thankful for the distraction.</p><p>Taiga didn't even notice his teammate's presence until he closed his locker.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL, since when are you here?!" he shouted.</p><p>"I have forgotten something, and Kagami-kun is the one that entered after me."</p><p>"Say it when you're here! It's scary, damn it!"</p><p>"But Masuko-san noticed I was here," he replied. She nodded to confirm.</p><p>"She's different," Taiga waved it off. "I mean how the hell's she able to see you's a mystery..."</p><p>She repeated thate every time someone asked her that. "I told you, it's the eyes."</p><p>"That makes no sense, he's–"</p><p>Kuroko-kun interrupted one of their usual bickerings (he was being used to it now, and she suspected he was almost enjoying it).</p><p>"It seems the Coach forgot something as well."</p><p>It was a DVD of Seiho VS Kitawada.</p><p>"It's our next opponent, right?"</p><p>She nodded. "It seems like the Coach asked some of her friends to film it. Actually, it's perfect, let's give a look."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They're strong. Really strong.</em>
</p><p>That was what all she could tell after watching them. Seiho was indeed powerful but she had faith in Seirin. The could handle it.</p><p>She repeated that in her mind again and again as she was in the waiting room. She frowned at the thought of her MRI's results. She had already made a first one just after winning the Nationals (and yes, she got scolded again and again for 'being reckless and stupid') and the results weren't great. However, now that her knee wasn't swollen anymore, she had to make a second one and see the evolution of her condition. And now, she was waiting for the results...</p><p>"Masuko Miyuki Emilie-san?"</p><p>Osawa-sensei's assistant looked at her, a professional smile on her face. She couldn't tell her whether it was good or bad.</p><p>"Hai," she confirmed.</p><p>"Follow me, please."</p><p>She did so and saw the orthopaedist holding what seemed to be her MRI.</p><p>"Good morning, Masuko-san."</p><p>" Good morning, Osawa-sensei," she greeted him back.</p><p>Feeling her nervousness, the doctor immediately told her what she wanted to know.</p><p>"As you know, your anterior cruciate ligament teas is quite serious. However, the probability of completely of repairing it is between 85 and 95%."</p><p>She exhaled. The high rate of success vanished part of her anxiety. She trusted him enough to make it a success.</p><p>"However, the surgery is just the first step. You already know the hardest step will be to regain your anterior athletic level. A third of the players who get seriously injured in the knee cannot regain it because they are frightened to suffer from an injury once again. You know I strongly disagree with your decision on your your reeducation but if you think it is the best choice, then I cannot stop you."</p><p>This decision might seem reckless but she spent hours to make up her mind and the fact that Osawa-sensei let her do it told her it wasn't being foolish...</p><p>At least, ot completely.</p><p>"I know," she confirmed as she started to touch her necklace.</p><p>She was about to go through at least between four and six months of reeducation... The sheer thought of having to go through Coach's hellish training made her shiver.</p><p>"Sensei, could you tell me how long I'll stay here after the surgery?" she asked.</p><p>"You'll have to stay here at least two or three weeks, to learn how to walk again and then I'll let you leave the hospital."</p><p>She sighed. It was the best she could have hoped.</p><p>"Very well. Thank you so much, Osawa-sensei!"</p><p>Before letting her leave, he dropped his professional tone and gave her a genuine smile.</p><p>"I will do my best to help you to make sure you regain your anterior level, Masuko-san."</p><p>She smiled back, grateful. "I'm sure you will, Osawa-sensei."</p><p>She would make it. She had to, so she could fulfill the last promise she had made before leaving her home country.</p><p>But before that, she had to make sure Seirin would win Winter Cup.</p><p>Looking at her mobile, she saw a simple text from Riko-san.</p><p>
  <em>'We're waiting for you to come for the final, Manager.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After somehow getting into the building before the rain started, Miyuki went to the locker room. It was only ten minutes before the match but Taiga and Kuroko-kun were still there.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun, the game is going to start soon!"</p><p>"Masuko-san is back."</p><p>"Hai." She threw a look on her best friend, surprisingly asleep on the floor. "I think you should wake him up now."</p><p>Kuroko-kun crouched and poked Taiga's cheek. "Kagami-kun, it is time."</p><p>Instead of grumpily insult him, he immediately complied.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>There was a serious look on his face she had rarely seen and she had no idea whether she should be either reassured or worried... But the instant he saw her, he went back to his usual self.</p><p>"You're back! So what did the doc tell you? Are you okay?" her best friend hastily asked.</p><p>She giggled, relieved to see her best friend's concern.</p><p>"Taiga calm down, I'm fine. We'll talk about it once the match over."</p><p>"Right, let's go!"</p><p>Finally joining the team, they greeted her with encouraging smiles before leaving her with Riko-san to focus on the game. They watched them forming a circle to listen to Hyuuga-senpai.</p><p>"Haa... I'm tired! I've been melancholic since this morning, you know... Two matches in a row, against Kings... When I thought that we won against Seiho, we'd have a match after that... But there's only one match left, we don't have to hold back anything. Be happy, there is only one thing left to do! We'll throw everything at them until we take them down!"</p><p>Hyuuga-senpai's rather strange speech seemed to have worked on the team. They looked determined as they shouted "Yeah!" before going on the court.</p><p>"The beginning of his speech was... intriguing but Hyuuga-kun is becoming a good captain, don't you think?" Miyuki asked.</p><p>Riko-senpai's gentle look didn't go unnoticed. Miyuki was sure her senpai wasn't aware of it but sometimes, she could see Riko-senpai's eyes soften, her lips curling into a small smile as she was watching Hyuuga-senpai.</p><p>"Hai," she agreed.</p><p>The other players seemed ready to go into battle. That reassured her, although she couldn't help but cast a concerned look on her best friend. Riko-san noticed it.</p><p>"Is something bothering you, Masuko-chan?"</p><p>"I'm..." She wasn't exactly sure how to word it. "I'm just... really concerned about Taiga."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Didn't you notice he isn't like his usual self?"</p><p>RIko-san looked even more puzzled before taking a look at him.</p><p>"Now that I think about it... He's calmer than I expected."</p><p>Miyuki knew it was no good. That could only mean that Taiga was getting frustrated and waited for the game to release all that frustration.</p><p>"Coach, did you sub him and Kuroko-kun out as I suggested you?"</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>It was, in fact, an idea proposed by both Hyuuga-senpai and her since it was the best strategy to be able to play the final against a member of the Generation of Miracles. Not to mention the fact that Seiho's defense was incompatible with Taiga's style.</p><p>But she knew it would have one major risk...</p><p>"Hm? Is it alright to only greet Kuroko-kun? What about Kagami..."</p><p>Takao-kun's question to Midorima Shintaro drew her attention.</p><p>"It's unnecessary. I have nothing to talk about with someone who played pitifully his last match. If he has something to say, then he should express it with his plays, not words," Shutoku's ace tersely replied.</p><p>Depending on how Taiga would react, these words would be the best for the team... or the worst. Hyuuga-senpai also heard these words and knew it.</p><p>"Kagami!"</p><p>"I agree..." Taiga cut him. "When I remember it, I can't help but be mad at myself. Frustration keeps piling up, So... Let's play already." The look on Taiga's face drastically changed. Miyuki could feel his aura getting more intense, similar to a beast craving for food. "I've been piling it up to turn all of it into fighting spirit, in order to defeat you bastard. I just can't hold back any longer."</p><p>Hyuuga-senpai must be feeling uncomfortable after hearing these words as well judging by the look on his face, while Kuroko-kun simply stared him. His sky blue eyes went briefly on her before leaving to join the court.</p><p>Midorima-kun seemed irritated by Taiga's words.</p><p>"... What did you say? Do what you want... If you can, that is."</p><p>The tip off made Seirin get the ball first but Shutoku's defense prevented their attempt of quickly scoring. Izuki-senpai took the ball and passed it to Kuroko-kun who gave it to Taiga for an alley-oop.</p><p>"Yes, we're the first to score...!"</p><p>At the last moment, Midorima-kun blocked it, to everyone's shock.</p><p>
  <em>Is it even possible to block that...?!</em>
</p><p>Takao-kun now got the ball in his hand and passed it to Shutoku's number 5 who tried to score but failed thanks to Hyuuga-senpai's intervention. Miyuki took note that Takao-kun was indeed a point guard like she suspected.</p><p>Two minutes had passed and nobody had scored yet, meaning the team that would score first would win the first quarter.</p><p>At Seirin's failed attempt, Shutoku made a quick counterattack resulting a three-pointer from Midorima-kun. However, she watched with astonishment Kuroko-kun running already to take the ball. Making a Cyclone Pass to Taiga, he left Midorima-kun speechless as the ball flew past him.</p><p>She huffed, "Thanks to them, the flow of the game hasn't changed yet..."</p><p>Riko-san added, "The real match starts now."</p><p>She couldn't be more right. Shutoku's ace got the ball but to her surprise, he passed it to someone else.</p><p>"Wait... Is Midorima-kun sealed?"</p><p>"Hai. Midorima-kun's technique has the merit of defending against counterattacks," Riko-san started to explain. "But it's not like all the team is falling back. They're all staying behind, just in case it misses and they need to get the rebound. But here, the time it spends flying back backfires. Because if Midorima-kun has the time to get back, Kagami-kun has the time to run too."</p><p>"I see... So that means that with the speed of that attack, the counter-attack will just get through Midorima-kun. That's why he didn't shoot."</p><p>As Seirin and Shutoku scored back to back, Miyuki felt uneasy. Shutoku Coach's order only strengthened that feeling. She didn't look at him, not able to tear her eyes away from the game but that voice sounded familiar.</p><p>"Takao, take care of the number eleven."</p><p>Miyuki winced. That was bad.</p><p>Kuroko-kun had the same role as Takao-kun, to pass the ball to the rest of the team so that made Takao-kun the worst match against Kuroko... because they were the same kind. But the uneasiness she felt couldn't only be explained by that. So that could only mean...</p><p>"Could it be ?..."</p><p>"What is it, Masuko-chan?"</p><p>She gasped. "NO WAY!"</p><p>And just after that, Takao-kun made Kuroko-kun's pass fail.</p><p>"Kuroko's pass... failed?!"</p><p>"Did he make a mistake?" Furihata-kun asked.</p><p>It was, in fact, worse than expected.</p><p>"No, that's not it, Furihata-kun. I think Takao-kun's eyes are special, just like Izuki-senpai's... No, they're probably better in some aspects." Right now, she couldn't found any solution. "Coach, we need a time out!"</p><p>She firmly nodded. "I know."</p><p>Now all seated on the bench, Riko-san was thinking about what to say to them, especially Kuruko-kun who was upset, to say the least.</p><p>"Coach. Let's keep up just like this... Please." Taiga was strangely calm about it, meaning that he had probably something in his mind. He ruffled his partner's hair. "Hey, it can't be that you're going to let him stop you like that, right?"</p><p>"Well... I guess I would not like that."</p><p>"Your misdirection doesn't work on Takao-kun, does it? Is it alright?"</p><p>"It isn't, it's a problem."</p><p>"Yes... Well. Hell! What to do?"</p><p>"END OF THE TIME OUT!" the referee indicated.</p><p>Before they went back to the court, she stopped her friend.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun! I don't have the whole solution yet but I think... I think you could use Takao-kun's eyes against himself. I don't know how but.. I'm sure you can find something."</p><p>He blinked several times before nodding. "I understand."</p><p>As the game started again, Shutoku was currently in the lead but Midorima-kun's shoot had a meaningful psychological impact: his shoot range was the whole half court.</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>"He scored from the center line? Is that even possible in basketball?"</p><p>"It isn't. It's just... The Generation of Miracles truly are monsters."</p><p>Miyuki winced. She knew about monsters too well. "This isn't good... At this rate, the difference will increase."</p><p>There was no need to be a math genius or even like math to tell that between their two points and his three pointers, Shutoku's ace shots had more effectiveness. It only left Seirin with two solutions: block him or score even more with three-pointers, if possible.</p><p>"Coach, what's this?" Furihata-kun asked.</p><p>Curious, Miyuki looked at the thing in question.</p><p>"Ah... I broke this a few minutes ago, I forgot it..."</p><p>Miyuki repeateadly blinked, not sure she heard well. "Broke?!" she parroted.</p><p>"Because we lost last year... Hyuuga-kun asked me to find something to change him from an ordinary guy to someone used to pressure. So now every time he misses a shoot, I'll break one of his precious figures of the Sengoku General."</p><p>"FOR REAL?!"</p><p>Oh, she could see where that was going.</p><p>She hadn't been as radical as her senpai in her team... not in that way, at least. But she saw that happening to one of her teammates.</p><p>"But because of that, Hyuuga-kun..."</p><p>Hyuuga-senpai's shout interrupted them.</p><p>"The Kings don't matter anymore! DIE!"</p><p>"... Even though his character changed a bit."</p><p>
  <em>Ah...</em>
</p><p>Her presumption had been correct.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>They didn't have the time to ponder on Riko-san's... drastic method since Midorima-kun got the ball again.</p><p>"What is he doing? He's standing at the opposite of the–"</p><p>
  <em>Impossible.</em>
</p><p>And yet, she watched the ball flying through the entire court to land into the hoop in a flawless trajectory.</p><p>"The whole court... is his shooting range."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was supposed to be shorter but I continued to write until the perfect moment to stop the match. But the main point of this chapter is... knb ladies good. Aida Riko great. Don't worry, Momoi will be introduced a bit later (after the summer camp arc).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The rain in your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final of the preliminaries continues as Seirin face difficulties against Midorima Shintaro, a member of the Generation of Miracles. Will they be able to change the flow of the game? How can Masuko can affect more than one person's way of thinking basketball?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC. Written in the third person. No harem x OC.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[INTRODUCTION ARC]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After Midorima Shintaro's full court shot, there was a two-minute break with 21-14 for Shutoku.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun...Could he shoot that... from a long time ago?"</p><p>Riko-san struggled to find words. That shot was so unbelievable that it wasn't even fun anymore.</p><p>"No. The distance that I knew he could shoot was only from the half-line. That's the first time I've seen him shoot from that distance."</p><p>
  <em>Half-line...</em>
</p><p>The fact that he could shoot from the half-line when he was a middle school student was already frightening.</p><p>"I've seen videos of LeBron doing doing that during a training session but it's unthinkable doing it during a match..."</p><p>As a shooting guard, Hyuuga-senpai was the most shaken among the members of the team. It was understandable. After all, what kind of high schooler, no matter how good they are, could do that?</p><p>"Such a bad joke... 'Generation of Miracles'."</p><p>After hearing fancy nicknames all the time, Miyuki had started to forget that there was always a somehow justified reason for them.</p><p>"More importantly... How to stop that?"</p><p>"... Sure, it's an impossible shot but the game's not over yet!" Riko-san finally said. "We'll stop Midorima-kun! Kuroko-kun! You might be tired, but please, I need you a little bit more!"</p><p>She knew Riko-san hated letting a member play when he wasn't fully in good shape but she knew she had no choice.</p><p>"Coach, may I speak?"</p><p>"Of course Masuko-chan, just drop the politeness already!"</p><p>"I apologize," she replied with a sheepish smile before continuing. "I think Kuroko-kun has to find a solution about Takao-kun... Because they're expecting us to try to stop Midorima-kun but Takao-kun will be there too."</p><p>"Did you find something, Kuroko-kun?"</p><p>"No... But I think what Masuko-san told me will help me."</p><p>Miyuki had something in mind but she knew it wouldn't please the rookie duo.</p><p>"I... I have a suggestion."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I think– I think that we should focus the game on the outside with Hyuga-senpai and Izuki-senpai until Kuroko-kun finds a solution. The other players should be on defense."</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"</p><p>She almost jumped in surprise.</p><p>Taiga, who was strangely calm during the whole exchange, suddenly snapped at her. His outburst just made her feel more uneasy than she already felt.</p><p>
  <em>I knew it was going to happen...</em>
</p><p>"They're expecting from us to only focus on stopping Midorima-kun but the thing we need to do first is to catch up the gap. Then, we'll find a solution!"</p><p>"YOU CAN'T BE–"</p><p>"I hate to say it, but that's the best solution for now." Riko-san cast a glance at Kuroko-kun. "Kuroko-kun, we're counting on you."</p><p>The sound announcing the end of the break cut their exchange, obliging them to go on the court without any complains.</p><p>Although it started back badly with two baskets in a row, Seirin scored back, following her plan. But the main issue was still there: Midorima-kun's three-pointers seemed unstoppable and at this rate, she feared their spirits would break. Miyuki threw a glanec at her best friend. Her blood went cold at the sight of his expression.</p><p>"What– Please no..."</p><p>The feeling of uneasiness striked back with more strength, making her stomach twitch.</p><p>"What's happening? Are you alright, Masuko-chan?" Furihata-kun asked.</p><p>
  <em>No. Not this again.</em>
</p><p>Miyuki bit her trembling lips. "Taiga's face. He's laughing."</p><p>She only realized her hands were shaking when she felt Furihata-kun's worried gaze on her.</p><p>The second quarter ended with a score of 27-45 in Shutoku's favor.</p><p>The locker room was so quiet and everyone's face reflected concern. Riko-san seemed to be looking for something to cheer them up while Miyuki threw brief looks at Taiga. The trembling in her hands hadn't stopped.</p><p>"Hey guys–" Riko-san started. Miyuki had a bad feeling about that.</p><p>"It's alright, Coach!"</p><p>Thankfully, Hyuuga-senpai reacted quickly enough. Miyuki was convinced Riko-san was going to say something incredibly dumb.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"We know whatever you're going to say will be dumb, so quit that!"</p><p>The rest of the team noticed Kuroko-kun holding a camera and looking at its content.</p><p>"What are you watching, Kuroko?"</p><p>"Watching the video I took now. Checking Takao-kun," he answered.</p><p>"You found his weakness?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Kuroko-kun, could you show it to me please?" Miyuki asked.</p><p>"Hai." She watched again Shutoku's point guard's actions at a closer angle that time thanks to the camera.</p><p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p><p>That gave her an idea.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun, I think I've found something!"</p><p>"What's on your mind?"</p><p>"The angle... The point of view... It's like the camera here it only focuses on a precise point. So maybe–"</p><p>"I see what you mean, Masuko-san," he cut her politely, with the shadow of a smile on his face.</p><p>The fact that the ever so polite Kuroko Tetsuya cut her seemed to have convinced Riko-san enough.</p><p>"What is it?" Izuki-senpai asked.</p><p>"Imagine Takao-kun's eyes are like a camera. Without any zoom, he can see the whole court but if he's focused on a certain part, then his field of view will be reduced. So..."</p><p>"Manager, you're a genius!"</p><p>She slightly blushed at his praise. "I just want you to win before going to do my surgery, after all."</p><p>"Ah, that's right, your surgery!"</p><p>"How long will you stay at the hospital?"</p><p>"What are you gonna do after that?"</p><p>She got a gush of questions about her surgery Miyuki was just glad the heavy silence disappeared.</p><p>"I'll explain you everything after the match but for now, do your best!" Hyuuga-senpai also found back his smile and looked confident again.</p><p>"Right, just go after the ball... And don't think about what happens at the end!"</p><p>"Seirin, fight!"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The third quarter started, with Kuroko-kun on the bench to preserve his strength and to find exactly what to do to reduce Takao-kun and his full court vision.</p><p>"<strong>START!</strong>"</p><p>"We got the–"</p><p>"Argh?! It's in Midorima's hand..."</p><p>As he jumped to score, Taiga also jumped, higher than previously but not enough to catch nor touch the ball.</p><p>After Koganei-senpai's 'goal from anywhere shot', Shutoku's point guard got the ball back and passed it their ace who jumped to score. Taiga did the same but that time around, he went even higher, enough to touch the ball which nearly failed to go into the hoop.</p><p>"We've found our chance to stop him!"</p><p>
  <em>But who's going to stop Taiga?</em>
</p><p>Shutoku's duo went with a two on one attack, with Takao-kun screening but with her indication, Taiga found the weakness of this play, making him able to touch the ball again.</p><p>Riko-san understood as well.</p><p>"The farther Midorima-kun shoots from the basket, the longer it takes for him to initiate the shot!"</p><p>The arc was unlike the usual one, meaning...</p><p>"Wow! We finally stopped Midorima?!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>His presence was so overwhelming that they forgot for one moment Shutoku still had other strong players, such as their captain who dunked.</p><p>After Seirin got two points, the same thing happened again: Taiga blocked the shoot, as well as Shutoku's captain who was blocked once again by him.</p><p>"Foul! Black number 10."</p><p>"Kagami's great! As long as we have him..."</p><p>She was livid. His face, his way of playing. It was <em>them</em> all over again.</p><p>"No, please don't..." she whispered to herself, fiddling with her hands anxiously.</p><p>"If we let this going on... I sense danger."</p><p>Kuroko-kun was right.</p><p>And that moment was only the one where she realized he had already been through that that as well. She pushed the thought aside, focusing on her best friend again.</p><p>Taiga was scoring, again and again, now making the game a single digit score difference. It was against a new one-on-one that Taiga showed signs of exhaustion. As she had feared, it only upset him more, making him do rash and careless actions permitting Shutoku a counter-attack.</p><p>"<strong>END OF THIRD QUARTER.</strong>"</p><p>"Shit! Damn!"</p><p>Taiga was shouting and the trembling in her hands increased. She couldn't breathe.</p><p>Her head was spinning and she could barely hear Izuki-senpai saying, "Kagami, don't get worked up like that! Cool down!"</p><p>"Yeah, you should've seen that wasn't the time to attack! You should've turned the ball back and<em><strong>–</strong></em>"</p><p>"So what if I <strong>don't</strong> pass!"</p><p>That time, she heard what he said.</p><p>Too clearly, too loudly.</p><p>"Ah?"</p><p>"Look– Right now, I'm the only one on par with Shutoku! What we need right now isn't teamwork, it's the scoring!"</p><p>"WHAT'S THAT?! THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO GET SELF-CENTERED HERE!" Hyuuga-senpai screamed, probably half confused and half enraged by his kouhai's words. He was going to slap his head to clear his mind but she didn't expect to see Kuroko-kun throwing his fist across Taiga's cheek.</p><p>The punch was strong enough to make him fall on the floor.</p><p>She could feel herself panicking more and more.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun?!"</p><p>Taiga grabbed his friend's shirt, making his feet leave the floor.</p><p>"Kuroko you...!"</p><p>"Basketball isn't a one-man sport!"</p><p>"You mean you'll let it rest if you lose as long as everyone enjoys playing?! There no meaning unless we win!"</p><p>Kuroko-kun was defying Kagami's angry stare with a glance. "But there's no meaning if you win alone! You said you wanted to defeat the Generation of Miracles but you just think like them! And even if we defeat Shutoku 'your way' no one will be happy!"</p><p>"Don't talk high-mindedly like this!"</p><p>Taiga let him go with the clear intent to throw his fist.</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>In the middle of her inner panic, Miyuki's first instinct was to roll her wheelchair to push Kuroko-kun and be over the course of his punch instead.. She saw him trying to stop himself but it was already too late.</p><p>His hit stung. A lot.</p><p>"EMILIE! Emilie, are you okay?" Taiga asked, all trace of anger gone and replaced with guilt instead.</p><p>Her cheek was burning from the pain of the punch and she could taste her own blood on the corner of her lips but she could't care less at that moment.</p><p>"Didn't you start basketball because it was fun? To make new friends? So tell me, where's the fun in winning alone... If there's no one happy in the end, is it worth it... For one moment, you sounded like <em>her</em>," She lowered the tone at her last entence, gaining back her calm. Her hands stopped shaking. Taiga's punch strangely calmed her as well. "I'm sure Kuroko-kun shares my thoughts as well," she continued, feeling bad for even comparing his best friend to <em>her</em>.</p><p>The others didn't seem to notice the emotions that went through Taiga's eyes apart from Kuroko-kun.</p><p>"Hai. What is 'victory' if you do this alone?" He said. Miyuki was grateful he decide not to ask who she was refering to. "Basketball is not a sport that can be played alone!" he added with more heat.</p><p>Taiga had the light back in his eyes telling her their speech had been received correctly. He turned his back and told a sincere, "I'm sorry everyone. Emilie, I'm–"</p><p>She knew how horrible he felt. Taiga was hot-headed but he was also someone really caring (maybe even too caring, to her taste).</p><p>"Cheer up Taiga! I'll fully forgive you if you make me breakfast before accompanying me to the hospital tomorrow."</p><p>He was already fully forgiven but sharing more time with him was always good. He knew that judging by the expression on his face.</p><p>"It'll be better if we win this together," he said a grin on his face.</p><p>She smiled and patted his hand. She was thankful no one in the team found these displays of affection strange.</p><p>"Okay, fine... Kagami's cooled down thanks to Kuroko and Manager, but our situation on court hasn't changed!... Any ideas?" Captain asked.</p><p>"Here, I... have one way that may work, I can only pass around, but there's one more level on top of that."</p><p>"Kuroko's new pass?"</p><p>"... Why did you keep that until now?"</p><p>"Only a very selected few can catch it... However, I think Kagami-kun maybe one of those," Kuroko-kun explained.</p><p>"But we can't rely on Kuroko's pass if the only one who can receive it is Kagami. To undo Takao's marking, they have to be normal passes."</p><p>"I think thanks to Masuko-san's hint, Takao-kun can be countered."</p><p>With that and the double marking on Shutoku's captain, things were about to be fine, eventually.</p><p>"That makes it easier... Kagami-kun! How many more times do you think you can jump?" Riko-san inquired.</p><p>"... Jump?"</p><p>"That super-jump he used on Midorima?"</p><p>"While it's Kagami-kun's talent, it uses a proportionate amount of strength. Kagami-kun's body isn't that developed; that level of jump comes with a limited number in a match! You should have instinctively known this, right?"</p><p>"WHAT THE– I can jump as long as the match requires me to!"</p><p>Miyuki and RIko-san rolled their eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Men...</em>
</p><p>"Don't put up a brave act!" Riko-san scolded him.</p><p>Miyuki still felt the need to defend him. "Coach, don't blame him, he just doesn't know himself enough yet."</p><p>"Oi, Emilie!"</p><p>Riko-san used her eyes to analize him.</p><p>"Twice... At most," she said.</p><p>Miyuki's eyes widened, along with the rest of the team.</p><p>Two jumps were clearly not enough to hold 10 minutes against them.</p><p>"From what I predict from your muscle, that should be the maximum. After two more jumps, I think... It'll take a lot of effort for you to just stand in the court."</p><p>"Only twice... Can we stop Midorima with that...?"</p><p>"One chance to be used for an important shot! The second... Just stop the first fourth quarter shot from Midorima!" RIko-sand proposed.</p><p>The team had finally found their spirit back and her best friend finally understood how important the team was. A smile escaped from her mouth at this though. "Ouch..."</p><p>Miyuki had forgotten about the pain until she moved her mouth.</p><p>"Are you okay, Masuko-chan?" Tsuchida-senpai asked.</p><p>"Hai. I just need a bag of ice, please."</p><p>Preparing to go back on the court, she saw Taiga apologizing to his captain.</p><p>"Senpai. Just now... Well, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hmmm, it's okay..." she thought that was it but Captain's expression darkened. "...was just I wanted to say, but it's hard to shallow that from a freshman... Yeah, punishments later."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p><p>"Hyuuga's clutch time again!"</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>"We've got ten minutes left. Everything else can wait! CHARGE!"</p><p>"<strong>START OF FOURTH QUARTER.</strong>"</p><p>Seirin was now back to its teamwork, resulting a two-point from Mitobe-senpai and making the score 49-61 for Shutoku. Taiga jumped and stole the ball, permitting Izuki-senpai to score on the outside, just as they planned.</p><p>"Coach! Is it fine to use one chance away right at the start?!"</p><p>"We're doing a front! After that, Kagami will just try to keep his mark on Midorima-kun. If he shoots, he won't stop him!"</p><p>She lifted her head.</p><p>"I think I've understood Coach. Midorima-kun's never shoots when he isn't certain he will score. If Taiga exceeded his expectation somehow, he'll think 'there's more to his jumps'... And refrain from shooting unless the chance in clear."</p><p>Riko-san nodded, her eyes never leaving the court. "To be clear: we're using the psychological impact to reduce Shutoku's scoring chances and... Scoring ourselves! So... We have to bet on... Kuroko-kun!" Riko-san patted her head, smiling. "Do you know how amazing it is to have you with us? Boys can be so stupid, I'm glad somebody finally understands me."</p><p>Cries of protest from the benchers gushed out. "HEY!"</p><p>"Hahahah– Ouch!"</p><p>Her cheek still hurt so she had to avoid abrupt moves with her mouth.</p><p>"Look, Takao finally lost Kuroko!" Furihata-kun pointed out.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Now that Takao-kun is confused, Kuroko-kun will be able to do his new pass!"</p><p>She watched with amazement the ball blow away at an impressive speed and Taiga catching it. The other ace was determined to stop him but...</p><p>"Taiga is going to use his last jump now."</p><p>Cheers from the public echoed in the building.</p><p>"Not only Midorima-kun is shocked but the dunk brings energy to the whole's team play... That's a fine play that score alone can't bring."</p><p>"Right now, the team will rely on Kuroko-kun."</p><p>The team was quickly catching up and in the last three minutes, the score was 74-78 in Shutoku's favor.</p><p>"Mitobe-senpai scored! That makes us only two points apart from them!"</p><p>"<strong>SHUTOKU HIGH TIME OUT!</strong>"</p><p>"Alright, guys! The momentum is with us right now so we have to keep this flow. They'll try to make all their passes to Midorima-kun... So Kuroko-kun, I'm counting on you."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>Miyuki had nothing to add so she just encouraged them, "You guys are going good, keep going on until the end!"</p><p>"Come on guys!"</p><p>She watched them going back on the court to have a three pointer landed for Shutoku but Seirin reacted perfectly by returning with a three-pointer as well.</p><p>"THERE'S NO TIME LEFT! YOU HAVE TO GET IN!"</p><p>"We have the ball! Fifteen seconds left!"</p><p>The match reached its climax, the benchers and the coaching teams did their best to encourage their own team.</p><p>"GO SEIRIN!"</p><p>"Take the game, Hyuuga!" Hyuuga-senpai scored a beautiful three pointer giving Seirin advantage. Everyone was smiling but she and Riko-san saw the smirk on Shutoku's point guard.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>He made the pass to their ace, who was aiming to make a buzzer beater and everyone on the team was exhausted. Miyuki knew there still was a light of hope...</p><p>No, rather a light and its shadow.</p><p>"No we'll win, I believe in them! In both of them!" Because no matter how tired they were, they would do something.</p><p>Especially her best friend.</p><p>And of course, Taiga did so after superhuman efforts... Midorima-kun saw through it and faked but he wasn't the only one who knew he would do this. She let a smirk appearing on her face.</p><p>"I know Kuroko-kun believed in him too."</p><p>"What–"</p><p>One second before the final buzz and intercepted the ball to the two aces' surprise.</p><p>"<strong>END OF THE MATCH!</strong>"</p><p>She raised her hands up as she tenderly watched the team jump with joy. As the rest of the team, she casted a glance at Shutoku and particularly at Midorima-kun who had just lost a match for the first time in his life.</p><p>As the players gathered to bow and thank each other for the game, she felt nostalgia. The thrill of the game, the happiness shared with teammates... It made her want to return to her former level – no, to become even an even better footballer after her surgery.</p><p>The ringtone of her mobile stopped her thoughts.</p><p>"Excuse me, Coach I have to take this call, I'll be back in a few minutes."</p><p>"Find us in the locker room!"</p><p>Taiga waved at her.</p><p>"Emilie, I can go with you!"</p><p>She would have said yes if only he didn't look that miserable from the match (and the punch).</p><p>She laughed quietly, deciding it was better to spare him.</p><p>"It's fine Taiga, just rest!"</p><p>She began to roll her wheelchair to go somewhere more peaceful as she took the call.</p><p>"<em><strong>Alors, comme les rumeurs le disent, tu es vraiment au Japon, hein?</strong></em>"</p><p>
  <em>That voice...</em>
</p><p>She froze, unsure of how to react, or how to feel about it.</p><p>Anger? Happiness? Confusion? Maybe a mix of all these feelings.</p><p>The only thing she could say was, "How did you get my number?"</p><p>"From your high school friends of course. All I had to say was I missed my friend from middle school!"</p><p>She didn't know whether the girl was saying it seriously or not. They had left on bad terms, although it had felt unfinished.</p><p>"I see... But to answer your question, I'm in Japan now. Not that you didn't know that already," she drily told her.</p><p>"So you did tell us the truth back then. You'll stay there now."</p><p>"Yes but that doesn't mean I forgot the promise we made, don't worry," Miyuki replied back in an over-suggary tone.</p><p>"I'm not worried about that, after all, you never forget your promises, no matter how unrealistic they are. But the question is, <strong><em>will you make it?</em></strong>"</p><p>That was the question that deep down inside her, Miyuki couldn't answer for sure since she didn't know if she could gain back the level she had before her injury.</p><p>"I WILL," she shouted, quickly feeling all that anger and resentment coming back at once.</p><p>But will she? She had to, since she couldn't let things the way they were.</p><p>"We'll see that... But you didn't ask about me, isn't that a bit rude?"</p><p>A sardonic laugh escaped from Miyuki's lips. She forgot how unpleasant her former teammate could be. "I don't need to ask. You won Nationals."</p><p>"Isn't it wonderful? I'm a national champion, just like you! Or should I say I'm Women's Nationals football champion and you're Men's Nationals football champion, E-MI-LE."</p><p>"Don't call me like that!" she spat.</p><p>How dare she?</p><p>"Your <strong>male</strong> teammates called you like that."</p><p>Despite her anger, Miyuki knew it was better to avoid that topic.</p><p>"Gender is not binary and you're not my teammate. Not anymore."</p><p>"If you don't make it, it will not be the case indeed."</p><p>Losing her patience, Miyuki sighed, temped to throw her phone away. "So, you just called me for that? Is it another mind game of yours? Are you angry I haven't been deceived last year?"</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence before her former teammate said something again, her voice softer. "I just wanted to check on you."</p><p>It unsettled her but she couldn't allow herself to fall into another emotional trap from her.</p><p>"As you can hear, I'm perfectly content," Miyuki coldly confirmed.</p><p>"Apparently, yes," she conceded in a neutral tone. "Bye, Emilie."</p><p>"Goodbye... Lisa." She hung up, now feeling upset and conflicted by that unexpeted interaction.</p><p>She hadn't planned to ever talk to her again until she fulfilled her promise but her old teammate wasn't that patient. Miyuki sighed again. That call was only a reminder of the incoming surgery the next day and she was getting more and more nervous.</p><p>She needed to clear her mind, and get some fresh air. She decided to take the umbrella hooked on her wheelchair and go outside.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Midorima Shintaro didn't know how long he stood there in the rain alone, pathetically crying. Like a loser.</p><p>
  <em>How ironic.</em>
</p><p>A few weeks ago, he was mocking Kise for losing against Seirin and now, there he was, doing the same thing as Kise did when the match ended.</p><p>Crying.</p><p>"<strong>You should never look down on your opponent.. because sometimes, those who you thought to be at your feet would take you down.</strong>"</p><p>Those words from Seirin's manager couldn't leave his mind.</p><p>Maybe that was why he lost. Maybe he could have won if he had taken Kagami seriously...</p><p>Shintaro. couldn't see another reason. He did his best like always, and he had his lucky item...</p><p>"Do you need an umbrella?"</p><p>That voice startled Shintaro. He looked around then lowered his head to see it was Seirin's offering her own umbrella with a polite smile.</p><p>
  <em>How ironic again.</em>
</p><p>He froze, confused to see her there and unsure whether to feel embarrassed or not, depending on the fact she had seen his tears or not.</p><p>He hesitantly took the umbrella from her hands and held it for them.</p><p>"What are you doing here? DId you come to gloat at me?" he curtly asked.</p><p>So, what if he sounded harsh to her? He always was harsh in a certain way but he didn't need that now. He didn't need to have Seirin manager coming to mock him and make him remember how he had just lost a match for the first time in his life.</p><p>"I needed some air..." she softly replied, looking at the droplets of rain falling from the umbrella.</p><p>He frowned at the oddly melancholic sight she gave him but he still snorted at her answer. "Why? Aren't you happy your team won?"</p><p>"Of course I'm happy. I just needed time to think about other... matters."</p><p>Her tone was surprisingly somber than before. Was it because she pitied him or was it because she was really preoccupied with something else?</p><p>He would say the latter one though after having seen her gaze lost somewhere else.</p><p>And where did that ugly purple bruise on her cheek come from?</p><p>An uncomfortable silence settled between them, mostly due to his own refusal to start a discussion.</p><p>He literally just lost to her team, after all, and he had his pride.</p><p>She didn't seem the type to begin small talk neither but her voice filled the heavy silence again.</p><p>"You know... you truly are a wonderful player, Midorima Shintaro. I rarely saw someone with such talent in sports but I think you lacked something important."</p><p>He was now looking at her.</p><p>"What–"</p><p>She locked her gaze on him. Comforting blue eyes on confused green eyes.</p><p>"Team work..." she paused. He hadn't realized until now how small she looked while sitting in that wheelchair.</p><p>
  <em>Why is she in a wheelchair?</em>
</p><p>"You need to let go your pride and consider the fact you can count also on your team."</p><p>She smiled at him again but that time, it was... different.</p><p>Warmer.</p><p>"You'll understand someday."</p><p>The girl checked her phone and raised her face to look at him again.</p><p>"Well, I have to leave. I hope we'll talk again soon."</p><p>He gave her back her umbrella, unable to find words. "Ha."</p><p>She refused to take back <strong>her</strong> umbrella, confusing him even more than before.</p><p>"Please, keep it. I would not like Midorima-kun to catch a cold."</p><p>He wanted to tell her that he didn't need her pity, that he didn't want to keep this umbrella but he said nothing of that.</p><p>She wasn't pitying him because she was leaving like she said.</p><p>She was being polite, that was all. And as he realized that he was wet and cold, he felt somehow thankful for that gesture. Still, he didn't say a word, as he watched her leave.</p><p>"Goodbye, Midorima-kun."</p><p>She respectfully bowed before rolling her wheelchair. For some reason, it felt wrong to leave it that way.</p><p>"Wait!" He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he <em>had</em> to ask. The girl turned her head after stopping her wheelchair. Shintaro's heart skipped a beat. "What's your sign?"</p><p>The pouring rain made her dark hair messy and she had to push back some bangs to properly looked at him. Shintaro almost found her beautiful as the raindrops fell down her face. She smiled, genuinely that time.</p><p>"Libra."</p><p>And after that simple word, she went back to the building.</p><p>He remembered about Oha Asa's horoscope of the day.</p><p>"<em>Today, Libras will lead you to a significant change.</em>"</p><p><em>How strange</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Masuko-chan, you're finally back! Now, let's go home!"</p><p>She was relieved that Riko-san was so delighted by their victory that she didn't scold her for getting herself wet outside.</p><p>"No, wait... Please, wait up for me..."</p><p>Hyuuga-senpai was trembling as he raised his hand to tell her to stop.</p><p>"We just played two matches. Against the Kings no less!"</p><p>"Like we could go back immediately."</p><p>She looked at the starters, only to see they were as good as zombies.</p><p>"Fine, sorry for asking."</p><p>"We'll be fine in a bit. Kagami though..."</p><p>She looked at her best friend who couldn't even stand by himself.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>"But we can't stay here forever! Let's go to the nearest restaurant! Someone carry Kagami-kun!"</p><p>Everyone sighed.</p><p>"Okay, let's decide by rock-paper-scissors."</p><p>The road to the restaurant wasn't too long but as expected, Taiga fell flat on the ground, giving her the amusing sight of him covered in mud (yes, she laughed out loud).</p><p>Finally taking pity, Miyuki offered him to sit on the wheelchair with her, with Kuroko-kun leading them.</p><p>They entered the restaurant and she was just so happy to smell food everywhere around her.</p><p>"Welcome!" a waiter said.</p><p>"I won't forget this, Kuroko..." her best friend whimpered.</p><p>Taiga was still unhappy (understandable).</p><p>"I apologize, Kagami-kun is just too heavy for me."</p><p>As usual, he didn't look sorry.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Taiga's glance was now focused somewhere else.</p><p>She looked at what had caught his attention, or who, to be accurate.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>It was two young men, probably from a prestigious school judging by their uniform, or at least a private one.</p><p>The tall one had a really pretty face and he was blond, something she thought she would never see in Japan and the other one had black hair and seemed a bit older. That guy had a Captain aura.</p><p>"Kise and Kasamatsu!"</p><p>These two names were familiar for some reason... She had already read their names somewhere but couldn't pinpoint when it happened.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Call me Senpai!"</p><p>Her presence was seemingly forgotten until she greeted them.</p><p>"Good evening. I'm Masuko Miyuki."</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence before the blond one decided to speak.</p><p>"Um, Masuko-san... What are you doing in a wheelchair with Kagamicchi?"</p><p>
  <em>Kagamicchi?! Oh, he means Taiga.</em>
</p><p>"That's my wheelchair, I allowed him to sit on it because he was feeling <em>weak</em> after the game," she explained, very tempted to smirk at her own wording.</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>The other one at the tablr appeared to be troubled by her presence but he seemed to be a good person.</p><p>
  <em>Heavy blush on his face, stuttering, trying to avoid my eyes...</em>
</p><p>She deduced Senpai-san felt uneasy around women.</p><p>"If you<em><strong>–</strong></em> you ne<em><strong>–</strong></em> need more tables you can share with u... us. Yeah."</p><p>She threw a polite smile. "Thank you for your consideration."</p><p>She didn't even need to watch to know Taiga was rolling his eyes because of her "abusive politeness", as her friends put it.</p><p>Whatever, the blush on Senpai-san was sweet.</p><p>As they went to share the table with them, she felt a certain... awkwardness between them, especially Taiga and pretty face <em><strong>– </strong></em>she still didn't exactly know the blond's name. <em><strong>–</strong></em></p><p>"What's with this seating plan... And what's with you Kagamicchi! What's with that mud!"</p><p>Miyuki noted he was being familiar with Taiga, a strange thing considering Taiga did <strong>not</strong> do friends, except when it came to basketball.</p><p>"I was carried here. Just don't ask– and don't call me 'cchi'!"</p><p>She turned her head to the two young men.</p><p>"Who are you, may I ask?"</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot to present myself. I'm Kise Ryouta and this is Kasamatsu Yukio-senpai, my captain and senpai!"</p><p>Her eyes widened. "So you're from a basketball team too!"</p><p>That explained things. Now that her mind was clear again, she remembered she already heard his name from Taiga.</p><p>'<em>I hope Kise won't be dumb enough to lose</em>' or '<em>how the hell someone like Kise can be that good at basketball?</em>' he had said.</p><p>"Let's just order drinks now!"</p><p>Everyone complied and as they raised their glasses to cheer and restaurant's doors open again.</p><p>"Excuse me, table for two–"</p><p>She turned her head to see Shutoku's first year duo standing at the door. A defeating silence went before everyone screamed.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND JUST THE TWO OF YOU?"</p><p>"Well, our senpai left when Shin-chan went off crying, so I'm eating with him!"</p><p>"Oi!" She met his eyes before he quickly turned his back. "Let's go elsewhere, Takao."</p><p>Was he embarrassed because she saw him crying? She could understand but she wouldn't say a word about the incident.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Both went outside but came back a few seconds later, soaked with water. Miyuki was torn between feeling amused or exasperated at the display of failed stubbornness.</p><p>
  <em>Typical.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, Seirin's manager's here too!" Takao-kun exclaimed.</p><p>She made a respectful nod to greet him. "Good evening, Takao-kun."</p><p>The blond, pretty face, looked at her, visibly startled.</p><p>"You're Seirin's manager?! I didn't know Kurokocchi's team had a manager!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, here we go again...</em>
</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>Takao-kun watched her, curious.</p><p>"What's Kagami doing in your wheelchair?"</p><p>She remembered how Kise-kun asked the same thing and now understood why.</p><p>Japanese people weren't into physical contact, especially between a man and a woman in public but until now, nobody seemed to bother because the team knew how Taiga and she were like siblings though she wouldn't exactly describe their relationship as such neither.</p><p>"He was feeling physically too weak to stand after the game, so I let him sit in this wheelchair with me."</p><p>Of course, Taiga immediately snapped at her.</p><p>"Oi! Stop saying that to everyone."</p><p>"I'm just stating the truth."</p><p>Okay, maybe she did use certain words such as 'weak' on purpose and maybe she was enjoying it a little.</p><p>"Stop it or I'm gonna drop you on the floor!"</p><p>She pouted childishly. "You're no fun, that's my wheelchair."</p><p>Takao-kun, after laughing rather loudly, interrupted their bickering.</p><p>"You're Kaijo's Kasamatsu-san?"</p><p>"You know me?"</p><p>"I saw you in Basketball Monthly! You're a nationally reputed point guard! Wait... Wow! It'd be awesome to talk to a famous senior who plays the same position as me! Let's have dinner together!"</p><p>So it meant that Senpai-san was part of the best Japanese point guards?</p><p>"Huh...? But Seirin's in celebration mood, is that okay for you two?"</p><p>"I don't mind! Come Kasamatsu-san! Here!"</p><p>He led him to another table where part of the team was sitting.</p><p>It left the five of them on the same table with the previous awkwardness intensified. Miyuki could swear Riko-san exclaim with excitement, "But aren't you all feeling excited about what's going to happen?!"</p><p>Kuroko-kun didn't take notice of it or rather purposefully ignored the tension around the table.</p><p>"Anyway, let's order," he said in his usual flat tone.</p><p>"You're right Kuroko, I'm hungry."</p><p>"I'm almost full. Just let me finish what I have on hand," pretty face said.</p><p>"You just love food that looks like vomit, nanodayo!"</p><p>"Must you take every opportunity to insult me?" the blond haired dramatically cried, offended.</p><p>He looked really... overdramatic.</p><p>As the rest of them ordered, she looked at what was written on the restaurant's set menu.</p><p>Yakizakana? Shabushabu?</p><p>What the hell were these dishes?</p><p>She turned her head to have her best friend's attention.</p><p>"I don't know most the plates written on the card and now that I think about it, it's my first time going to a true Japanese restaurant."</p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p>She rapidly tried to defend herself against everyone's outraged scream.</p><p>"I just arrived in Tokyo recently and the only restaurant where I went is Maji Burger, if I can even call that a restaurant!"</p><p>She knew that she was guilty for accepting going there though it wasn't good since she was in a wheelchair. Luckily for her, she compensated it with healthy meals the rest of the week.</p><p>"I'll just order for you," Taiga continued, perfectly unfazed. "<em><strong>–</strong></em>squid eggs, scrambled eggs, octopus with eggs, eggs with Kimchi pork..."</p><p>"What spell are you chanting!"</p><p>"You ordered too much!"</p><p>At least, Midorima-kun and pretty face agreed on one thing.</p><p>"It's okay– Kagami-kun will finish it all. And Masuko-san will help him," Kuroko-kun exclaimed, to which Miyuki nodded.</p><p>"Are you human-ssu?"</p><p>Waiting what they had ordered to arrive, pretty face began a discussion with her.</p><p>"So... Masuko-san, how did you become Seirin's manager? I would've noticed you at the practice match-ssu."</p><p>Was he even interested by his own discussion?</p><p>Pretty face had a casual yet flirty tone and a bright smile but there was something unnerving in the way he acted with her. The smile he was presenting to her was big yet empty.</p><p>"I arrived in Japan three weeks ago. I became manager because Taiga is my best friend so I followed him."</p><p>He cocked his head. "Taiga?"</p><p>Something in his eyes changed. Funny to see how nobody in Japan knew 'Taiga' was Kagami's first name.</p><p>"The idiot sitting with me on my wheelchair."</p><p>It took a few seconds to make them realize who she was talking about.</p><p>"EH? THAT GUY?! YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"</p><p>"Everyone in the club had the same reaction when Masuko-san told them," Kuroko-kun added.</p><p>"Oi, I don't like the way you said it, Kuroko. I don't understand why it's that hard to believe!"</p><p>She gave him an amused look.</p><p>"Do I need to remind you why?"</p><p>He gulped, probably remembering when the team laughed the first time they met her. She knew he had his pride and didn't want to get embarrassed again, especially in front of his rivals. </p><p>"Okay, I get it! Shut up!" he barked.</p><p>"Does Masuko-san still need ice for the bruise?" Kuroko asked, interrupting their banter.</p><p>She touched her cheek, having completely forgotten it with the adrenaline and the call. She winced at the contact of her cold hand with her hot throbbing cheek. It must certainly not look pretty.</p><p>"I'm fine, Kuroko-kun. It doesn't hurt that much anymore."</p><p>Taiga scratched his head. "Yeah, 'bout that... <em><strong>I'm so so sorry... Again. You know I would never do that to you on purpose,</strong></em>" he finished in a smooth English English so only she could understand.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I told you it was fine, Taiga."</p><p>"What happened?" pretty face asked.</p><p>"Masuko-san took Kagami-kun's punch that was meant for me." Kuroko-kun had already apologized as well, feeling guilty she had to do that to stop Taiga. </p><p>Pretty face and Midorima-kun stared at her with widened eyes, she shrugged.</p><p>"It was nothing, he just needed to cool down and to truly understand he needed his team."</p><p>She saw how Midorima-kun slightly tensed and she recalled the words she gave him in the middle of the rain.</p><p>She touched the chain around her neck.</p><p>Taiga saw it, he knew why she did that so he gently tapped her head.</p><p>"Oi, you sure you're okay?!"</p><p>"I'm just..." She didn't want to talk about the call she got from her middle school (old? former?) friend so she told him the half-truth. "... a bit nervous about tomorrow."</p><p>He tried to reassure her, "Don't worry dumbass, it'll be fine. I'll be there!"</p><p>She lowered her eyes to look at her chain and smiled. Taiga had always been there with and for her.</p><p>She knew the other people on the table <em><strong>– </strong></em>except Kuroko-kun, who was in their class <em><strong>– </strong></em>were surprised to see Taiga being able to cheer up her.</p><p>Taiga didn't look like the type to be able to cheer up a girl, so she could understand. He was brutally blunt (almost insensitive) and short-tempered but he was also kind to people that were close to him.</p><p>Kuroko-kun shamelessly said what everyone thought out loud.</p><p>"Kagami-kun can be tender sometimes."</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>Miyuki was fairly impressed by the redness of her best friend's face but decided to spare him and not to make a remark.</p><p>Food arrived on the table, cutting them for a short moment. Pretty face – although she now knew his name, she really liked using that nickname in her head – filled the silence with questions.</p><p>"What do you have tomorrow Masuko-san, if I may ask."</p><p>"It's okay Kise-kun, I don't mind. I'm... having my surgery to repair my injury tomorrow and then I'll have around six months of reeducation."</p><p>
  <em>More like months of torture...</em>
</p><p>"Don't worry Masuko-san, Coach will be a good therapist."</p><p>She shivered as she watched Riko-san happily talking with Hyuuga-senpai about the training she would go through.</p><p>"That's not truly what I'm scared of. Although she seems a little too happy about this..."</p><p>Taiga grumbled, "Serves you right for doubling my menu every time..."</p><p>She kept straight face but lightly elbowed him in the stomach. "I heard that Taiga. I'll tell Coach to triple your menu while I won't be there."</p><p>... Once he would be healed, of course.</p><p>Everyone around the table flinched and she didn't even care.</p><p>
  <em>Serves YOU right.</em>
</p><p>"So you're playing sports too, right?"</p><p>Pretty face had to be a keen observer to know that.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"I play football," she replied. </p><p>"I'm sure Masuko-san is talented."</p><p>The fact he said it as a statement awaken her curiosity. So he was more than a pretty face.</p><p>"Hai. Masuko-san is a high school national champion of her home country," Kuroko-kun replied for her. If she didn't know better, she would say he was proud.</p><p>"Masuko-san really is amazing!"</p><p>She could see that just like her, he was using a façade but she still slightly blushed at the compliment.</p><p>"Thank you! I hope I'll be able to play like I used to in a few months... I truly am missing that," she ended in a whisper.</p><p>Maybe she hadn't been as discreet as she thought she would be since everyone around the table slightly flinched. As an athlete, she knew injury was a taboo subject.</p><p>People thought talking about such thing would bring them bad luck but she was telling the truth. She missed running to steal the ball and score. She missed passing the ball to her teammates and she missed her teammates.</p><p>They all started to eat with the exception of Midorima-kun who was still moping and refusing to take at anyone.</p><p>"Midorimacchi, your food's burning."</p><p>Said 'Midorimacchi' grumpily replied, "I don't feel like eating."</p><p>"I know you feel bad but... Hey! You'll get another chance someday!"</p><p>"We were just beaten a few seconds ago, nanodayo!" He paused, trying to calm himself. "The fact– I find you're the hard one to understand! Hanging around and joking with them like that. They're the ones who defeated you!"</p><p>She could understand, she had felt the same about the one that became one of her closest friends. Keeping a balance between friendship and rivalry was sometimes hard to maintain.</p><p>"Well... It's because I'm gonna get revenge! At the Inter-High competition, of course. I won't lose next time!" pretty face said.</p><p>"Ha! Bring it on!"</p><p>Taiga did consider him as a true rival after all. Miyuki was glad for him.</p><p>She saw Midorima-kun scrutinizing what appeared to be his former teammate with a mildly perplexed look.</p><p>"Kise, you seem different."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Your eyes... They look weird."</p><p>"Weird?!"</p><p>She understood where it was going. The flicker in pretty face's eyes changed, as if he finally understood what he meant.</p><p>"After the match with them, I went back to practice more. Recently I've started to think... It's fun playing basketball with everyone in Kaijo-ssu."</p><p>Midorima-kun kept silently observing him for a few seconds before finally starting to eat. "... I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit. You just went back to your old self. Before we were triple champions."</p><p>"But... So has everyone, right? What you want is freedom. But I do play basketball for fun," Taiga explained. Miyuki knew what he meant. But it wasn't that easy for everyone. "You're all thinking too much! Basketball is something people do because they like it!"</p><p>She shook her head. Always with that simple-minded way of thinking when it came to basketball... Miyuki envied her best friend.</p><p>She now played football again for the love of the sport but it had taken months to appreciate it again.</p><p>"You...!" Midorima-kun's glance was now almost frightening. "Don't tell us what to think when you don't even know us!"</p><p>She could feel the tension around the table reach its climax. It made her shift uncomfortably until food went on Midorima-kun's head.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Miyuki tried her best not to laugh out loud.</p><p>"Anyway, we'll talk later. Come here, Takao." He stood up, with the food still on his hair and dragged his teammate forcefully outside where his voice can still be heard.</p><p>"Hey I'm sorry, no I mean it... I don't know how that Okonomiyaki could fly– OUCH!"</p><p>"It's just as Kagami-kun said. I've thought about it since the match. We'll never get any better if we don't find basketball fun!"</p><p>The two Shutoku players came back like nothing happened while everyone – including her – sweat dropped at that unusual display of childish behavior from Midorima Shintaro. It was her friend and classmate who broke the tension once again.</p><p>"Does Masuko-san want to sit on me?"</p><p>She saw the other blushing at Kuroko-kun's blunt question. It was highly unlike him to ask something like that. Taiga didn't care, too preoccupied with food, leaving her confused.</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>"Kagami-kun has only eaten half of his meal and I think Kagami-kun will need space when his stomach will be full."</p><p>He was right. It was actually difficult to eat with someone moving non-stop to put as much food as he can in his mouth. Her shoulders were covered with crumbs.</p><p>"If if doesn't bother you, I'll accept."</p><p>"It doesn't bother me, Masuko-san. Kagami-kun can be bad-mannered when he eats."</p><p>That remark finally got Taiga's attention. "OI! ARE YOU TWO PLOTTIN' TOGETHER TO BE RUDE TO ME?!"</p><p>Their lack of answer betrayed the accuracy of his statement.</p><p>It had become an unspoken rule to tease him at every occasion they got. Before anyone asked her if she needed help, she stood up and hopped towards Kuroko-kun's chair (it was easy now that her leg didn't hurt as much as it used to).</p><p>"Masuko-san is doing well with only one leg, even better than Kagami-kun."</p><p>"YOU BASTARD!"</p><p>She ignored his outburst like she usually did (that worked with him).</p><p>"Taiga can be airheaded sometimes, it's not his fault... That makes me think that you two need to repass for the upcoming review test. By the way, I warned the headmaster as well as every sensei about my absence and they told me your review test is in a week. I've already done mine two days ago, though."</p><p>Taiga was going to feel more concerned after her next sentences.</p><p>"I don't know in details how Japanese schools work exactly so I asked Coach about the review test and she said although the score doesn't count, the test will be used to draw up rankings. And... the problem is that the bottom 100 will be made to do a remedial class every Saturday... It means–"</p><p>Taiga was now choking with his food and Kise-kun was starting to panic.</p><p>"The final league is on Saturday! Crap!"</p><p>"I forgot Kaijo have this too."</p><p>
  <em>Is he as bad as Taiga at school?</em>
</p><p>"Coach was panicking so I told her Kuroko-kun's marks are okay but that yours are poor..."</p><p>"But–"</p><p>"Taiga, I know you don't care about marks but at least do care <strong>now</strong> or you won't be able to play the final league!"</p><p>"But–"</p><p>She was beginning to get exasperated. "You are so bad you even failed English test! How could you only have 41?"</p><p>
  <em>A fucking 41...</em>
</p><p>Kuroko-kun asked even though he knew, just to make it worse... She would have done that too.</p><p>(She was proud of Kuroko-kun.)</p><p>"Didn't Kagami-kun live in America?"</p><p>Miyuki snorted. "It's even worse than you think... He's American, he has a double citizenship!"</p><p>Taiga then tried a half-hearted defense (not quite believable since he didn't care about school in general). "Japan's English's too formal! No one there cares about precise grammar! I got just fine with feelings and instinct."</p><p>"Wait? America? That's so cool, Kagamicchi, did you learn basketball there?"</p><p>"Yeah, I–"</p><p>
  <em>God... </em>
</p><p>"Let's talk about <strong><em>souvenirs from Los Angeles</em></strong> later. Your outrageous 41 is the current topic."</p><p>He was probably the only one who could live in an English speaking country for years and still fail an English test... Or not. Americans could be as bad as him in English, it was outrageous.</p><p>"Coach had planned an entire week of unstoppable revisions, but I told her to only make it for two days. I'll be your teacher for the other days!"</p><p>"But you'll be at the hospital!"</p><p>Of course he was still trying to protest, the fool.</p><p>"You'll entertain me, then. Hours at the hospital alone are boring."</p><p>"Masuko-san, will you be able to teach him?"</p><p>She turned her head and nodded. "Of course! When I was with him in the States, I helped him."</p><p>"We were in elementary school!"</p><p>
  <em>What a stubborn child...</em>
</p><p>"Masuko-san was with him too?"</p><p>"Yes, I was. And Taiga, I'm still first in class... With Hisao-san but I think he won't be able to keep going on."</p><p>"Uh, why?"</p><p>"He's currently heartbroken."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I've noticed."</p><p>Only her classmate and fellow friend in the 'observer squad' like she called it knew what she meant, giving her a small smile.</p><p>Kise-kun, who had just left for an instant to ask something to his senpai came back, looking even more distressed than before. "I talked to Kasamatsu-senpai and he told me Kaijo would keep me on the bench if I don't do good enough!"</p><p>"If Kise-kun wants, I can help."</p><p>His eyes widened. "Really? You would do that?"</p><p>"Of course," she replied with a half smile. She took a piece of paper from her bag and wrote her phone number on it. "Just text me and I'll tell you where to find me."</p><p>Taiga was surely annoyed by her '<em>overwhelming kindness</em>' as Riko-san would say. But they partly got it wrong: she was also doing it because he was Taiga's rival. And having him get benched due to poor marks couldn't happen.</p><p>Miyuki also thought it would be a good way not to get bored at the hospital as well.</p><p>"The rain has stopped."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"It's getting late, let's go back," Hyuuga-senpai said.</p><p>To everyone's horror and astonishment, Taiga really did finish his dinner. He had now enough strength to walk again and (thankfully) her wheelchair was once hers again.</p><p>"Kagami, some advice to you. There are two of the Generation of Miracles in the Tokyo district. I am one and the other is Aomine Daiki. You'll definitely see him in the final league. And, he's the same type of player as you," Midorima-kun declared, looking slightly more tense than the rest of the time.</p><p>Taiga was confused and so was she. Who was that 'Aomine'?</p><p>"Huh? I don't get what you mean but, he's strong, right?"</p><p>"... Yes, he is. But his style of play... I don't like it," Kuroko-kun answered in a quiet rage. It made her shiver.</p><p>She didn't like Midorima-kun's warning tone, Kuroko-kun's dark look and Kise-kun's uncharacteristic seriousness.</p><p>How strong was that Aomine Daiki guy?</p><p>"Just work hard."</p><p>Kuroko-kun stopped him gently.</p><p>"Midorima-kun! Let's... compete again."</p><p>She saw that tiny, small smile Kuroko-kun had whenever he was talking about books, or about things that were important to him.</p><p>"... Of course. And next time I'll be the winner."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Finally leaving, Shintaro saw Takao waiting for him, already ready to drive the rickshaw.</p><p>"Don't worry about rock-paper-scissors. I'll take you, okay?"</p><p>He looked at his teammate, surprised. He inexplicably had Seirin's manager words in mind again.</p><p>
  <strong>"... You need to let go your pride and consider the fact you can count on people in your team."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she's not wrong.</em>
</p><p>He simply smirked and let out a soft 'Hm,'  almost smiling at the attention.</p><p>Shintaro had a dreadful day. He had played two games and he lost the final. He had just lost for the first time in basketball and he had to admit to himself it did sadden him. And he had that strange moment in the rain with that girl... Masuko Miyuki. Seirin's manager and Kagami's best friend. He couldn't understand her words but he felt they were important. And it warmed him, just like her genuine smile.</p><p>
  <strong>"You'll understand someday."</strong>
</p><p><em>Someday...</em> he thought.</p><p>And as Takao and he started to discuss, he thought he might like that sport after all. It was the first time since years he felt passion for basketball. And just like the night sky, the rain in his heart stopped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the longest chapter I've written until now. I was really waiting for the restaurant scene because I really like writing funny scenes, it changes from what I'm used to write (angst). This chapter was also important to Kagami's and Midorima's character development: Kagami now understands GoM's way of thinking is wrong and Midorima is beginning to think about his team and partner Takao. Kise will be a main character as well so get ready to see him more!<br/>I also wanted to add that despite the fact Masuko is the main character, she won't be the magical solution to everything in the knb universe. Meaning that she won't be anyone's savior, she'll just help in some cases. Especially for Midorima or Aomine. Masuko won't save them, Midorima and Aomine will save themselves.</p><p>Thank you for the kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. croissants et chocolatines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of Masuko's surgery finally comes and part of the question haunting her mind will be answered: will she be able to play with her knee once operated? </p><p>Between creating new bonds and remembering what she had in France, Masuko is trying to find a balance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story.<br/>Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.<br/>Written in the third person. No harem x OC.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[HOSPITAL ARC]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miyuki slowly woke up to the delicious smell of waffles and hot chocolate before realizing what day it was.</p><p>"<em><strong>Crap!</strong></em>" Miyuki swore. She panicked, snapping her eyes wide open. "I forgot to set the alarm clock!"</p><p>She looked at the time.</p><p>8A.M. It was fine, she wasn't late.</p><p>She closed her eyes again, wanting to stay in bed but suddenly getting hungry.</p><p>"Yo."</p><p>Miyuki opened her eyes once more to see her best friend with a breakfast tray in his hands.</p><p>"Good morning, Taiga!"</p><p>Seeing him there just after waking up became an usual yet pleasant occurrence after she had gaveb him her spare keys. He did the same since they lived in the same apartment complex.</p><p>Taiga usually came to her apartment to help her to install the items she brought from France and they went to his apartment to eat dinner, since her family was still not there, and Uncle still in America for work.</p><p>It was in those moments she realized how much she had missed Taiga's presence...</p><p>"I made you waffles made without any butter and some tea."</p><p>No excessive quantity of food and no high fat nutrient allowed for today's breakfast meaning no butter, margarine, oil or cheese for her.</p><p><em>The joy of getting a surgery, </em>she lamented.</p><p>Seeing the frown on her face, Taiga casually said, patting her shoulder, "Everything's gonna be okay!"</p><p>Taiga had always been bad at lying. In fact, 'bad' was an understatement. He was terrible at it.</p><p>He always tried to sound casual but she could hear the slight gentleness in his voice, the awkward tone he used whenever he was trying to cheer her up... And it felt terribly wrong.</p><p>Taiga trying to cheer her up like that only happened whenever things weren't okay.</p><p>She pinched her nose. Overhinking before drinking her cup of tea was a pain.</p><p>Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, she forced a smile. "Don't worry..." She took the tray he gave her as she felt her stomach making gurgles. "I'm so hungry I would eat anything!"</p><p>She tried to smile again and he grimaced despite what she just said, because they both knew what she just said had another meaning.</p><p>'<em>No need to worry about me!</em>'</p><p>"Oi, you idiot," he said, slapping her head and messing her hair at the same time. He had given up on trying to act all sweet and gentle with her. "Don't give me that crap! Stop being a worry wort for everyone and try to think about yourself." He continued, in a lower voice as he scretched his neck, "No need to hide your problems to me, you're my best friend!"</p><p>So Taiga directly saw through her façade... But then, he still knew her quite well despite their long separation. Despite the fact the both of them had changed over the years, they had managed to stay close to each other.</p><p>The only reaction she had was to throw him in a deadpan voice, "Lisa called me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He was obviously not unexpecting that answer.</p><p>"Lisa called me," she repeated, the heavy feelings on her chest lessening at her confession.</p><p>Tagami was oddly calm.</p><p>
  <em>Too calm.</em>
</p><p>The only thing that betrayed him was his clenched fists.</p><p>"When was it?" he asked, with a slight edge to his voice.</p><p>"Yesterday. She said she just called to '<em>check on me</em>'," she sarcastically quoted her.</p><p>He snorted, "Yeah, as if. Was that about your promise?"</p><p>"Hm." Riko-san and he were the only ones in the team who knew her new goal for now.</p><p>She would tell the rest of the team later... She was just waiting for the right moment.</p><p>"Show her that you <strong>will</strong>! With me and also with Coach's help, it's impossible not to. So you better eat quickly and go get this surgery!"</p><p>She happily complied and enjoyed the delicious taste of waffles and maple syrup as they began to discuss the tutoring sessions she would give to him for the review test.</p><p>Riko-san agreed to let Miyuki be in charge of Taiga's tutoring in every subject except math and Japanese since... Well, she was good enough in math, but she loathed it.</p><p>As for Japanese, the school made suitable questions for her tests because she just arrived there and still struggled with kanjis. Once her breakfast over, she gave him back tnow emptied he tray and changed her clothes while he went to the kitchen.</p><p>"Taiga, can I ask you something?"</p><p>He came back in her bedroom, the tea towel still in his hand. "Sure."</p><p>"Can you... Can you keep my medal and my ring while I'm on surgery, please."</p><p>His eyes widened. "You sure 'bout that?"</p><p>She was silent for a moment before she looked at him. "It might seem odd, but I think I can't keep these two precious items alone, not even for a few seconds. You're the one I trust the most to keep them safe, especially the ring."</p><p>He firmly nodded before placing his hand over hers. "You're so weird sometimes."</p><p>She giggled heartily before he joined her in that laughing fit. That was the reason why they were best friends.</p><p>As he helped her to sit on her wheelchair and took her luggage, Miyuki thought she was glad she came to Japan.</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>She woke up for the second time of the day, feeling groggy and numb... But that time, she was lying in a hospital room. She could feel the effects of anesthesia slowly fading as the pain on her left leg increased.</p><p>As she began to come back to her senses, she could hear a voice.</p><p>A man's voice.</p><p>"–suko-san... Masuko-san? Can you hear me?"</p><p>Her mouth felt too numb and dry to even speak, so she just nodded, her eyes still close.</p><p>"Good afternoon Masuko-san, you finally woke up."</p><p>
  <em>Good afternoon?</em>
</p><p>Was it already afternoon? Did it mean her surgery was longer than expected? And that voice...</p><p>Yes, she finally recognized it. It was Osawa-sensei's voice.</p><p>"We had some complications during your operation but I can assure you we were able to completely repair your anterior cruciate ligament tears."</p><p>She asked in a rough voice, "Do–does it means that..."</p><p>She couldn't even finish her sentence and hissed in pain.</p><p>He nodded. "You will be able to play sports at a high level again. However, whether you gain back or not your anterior level depends on of the success of your reeducation..." He stopped a few seconds, examining the files he was holding. "You know I do not completely agree with your choice, but I respect it. I will ask you to stay here for at least three weeks to start to learn to walk again."</p><p>"I know, Osawa-sensei," she replied, her voice shaken with emotions as she slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>She didn't have the energy to care about being seen so vulnerable. She was too happy. So happy and relieved she successfully made that first step.</p><p>She bowed in gratitude despite the pain.</p><p>"From the bottom of my heart, thank you."</p><p>"No need to thank me again... and there is no need to move. A nurse will come in a few minutes to inject a sedative."</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>After trying (and failing) to pour herself a glass of cold water, she observed the room that would be hers for at least two weeks.</p><p>The walls were stark white, as expected from a hospital, but the paintings framed there made the room less cold and hostile.</p><p>Fortunately, she was the only one occupying the room, leaving her the intimacy she wanted. A table, in front of her bed was there for eventual guests along with chairs but most of all, Miyuki noticed the presence of a TV mounted high on the wall.</p><p>And in the middle of those paintings, there was also a clock...</p><p>It was 4 P.M, meaning classes were already over.</p><p>She thought about her classmates and friends, Taiga and Kuroko-kun: would they survive without the notes she took for them?</p><p>A soft knock interrupted her thoughts, "It's the nurse, can I come in?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Masuko-san, how are you doing?" the nurse asked her.</p><p>"I... Feel numb... And my leg hurts, but I'm okay."</p><p>At least she could now talk more or less normally after her throat finally received some water.</p><p>"Alright, I'm here to increase the morphine to calm the pain. This analgesia pump is here to help you to bear the pain in your leg, you'll be on the intravenous drip for at least two or three days. Now, tell me how painful it is on a scale from zero to ten."</p><p>Right, that was why it was there. Her leg was hurting although she wasn't completely awake. She only felt an average amount of pain. It was bothersome, but it was nothing she couldn't bear.</p><p>"Six."</p><p>"Alright." Miyuki closed her eyes as she wondered what time it was in France. She opened her eyes to see the nurse just finished with the dosage. "Done! If you need anything, just press on the button here. I'll come back in a few hours to check on you."</p><p>"Thank you, have a great day."</p><p>Someone opened the door again. "Emilie!"</p><p>Taiga was standing there awkwardly, still in his school uniform, and holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She noted with amusement the nurse ogled him with curiosity before leaving. Things never changed: older women still found him cute.</p><p>"Taiga!"</p><p>"Erm, I brought you flowers and stuff from the team... The flowers were Coach's idea."</p><p>She cleared her throat. "That's kind from her. Thank<em><strong> you </strong></em>for helping her to choose the flowers!" He was too stubborn to admit he remembered her favorite flowers so she just kissed him on the cheek as he came closer.</p><p>He layed the bouquet in the vase in an oddly delicate way. She looked at the red and white flowers with fondness.</p><p>Taiga was still scratching his head, showing herthe plastic bag he had in his other hand.</p><p>"Kuroko told me to give you these books and said stuff 'bout him and Furi visiting you to talk 'bout your book club project or whatever. Mitobe-senpai made you chocolate and the other gave you snacks." He let them on the nightstand before putting her chain and the medal beside the pillow.</p><p>"There, I give you 'em back."</p><p>She was sincerely touched by Seirin's attention, as well as Taiga's care.</p><p>"Thank the team on my behalf, please. And thank you for keeping these precious items safe."</p><p>He nooded before looking at her. "So..."</p><p>"The surgery was a total success!" she answered with a tired smile.</p><p>He nodded, visibly relieved.</p><p>"You look like shit."</p><p>
  <em>Déjà vu.</em>
</p><p>It was Taiga's way of asking 'how are you feeling?', just like her rival did.</p><p>"My leg hurts and I can't move but I'm relieved. I'll begin the first step of my reeducation in two or three days... Anyway, did you bring your books with you?"</p><p>She could feel the depressing aura forming around him when she referred to the tutoring.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Let's start with English!"</p><p>"Huh?! YOU are going to teach me English?!"</p><p>She decided to opt with the most effective technique against him: hurt his pride.</p><p>"Of course. I'm way better than you in Enligsh and at least, I don't have this Japanese accent when I'm talking," she mockingly said.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>"Oi! I've been here for two years, 'course I kinda lost a bit of the American accent!"</p><p>"You think I could have used English at school? In France?" She scoffed. "Did you see their level?"</p><p>Miyuki shivered as she remembered the horrible grammatical faults she had seen... Unforgivable.</p><p>"But you're tired!"</p><p>"Maybe, but I can't really sleep with the pain on my leg."</p><p>He was making a grimace, as if he was in pain too before giving up. "Fine, let's just finish this!"</p><p>A bubbly voice stopped them. "Good afternoon Masuko-san, how-"</p><p>The blond stopped, looking incredulously at her best friend.</p><p>"Hello, Kise-kun!" she greeted him as he remained speechless.</p><p>She turned her head to see that Taiga was doing the same face.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"</p><p>"I proposed to tutor him as well, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, but... Does it have to be now?"</p><p>"Yes, Taiga. Does that bother you?" she asked in an all too sweet voice.</p><p>She saw him flinching at the look she was now giving him. After thirty seconds of silent glances exchanged between Kise-kun and him, he finally muttered a reluctant, "No..."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>She now looked at her guest who was still in front of the door.</p><p>"Take a seat Kise-kun," she offered. "I'm sorry I can't tutor you around a proper table for now, I just had the surgery this morning so it's still too painful for me to move."</p><p>"That's not a problem! After all, Masuko-san is kind enough to tutor me. Here, I bought you flowers-ssu..."</p><p>She laid her eyes on pretty face. Amusingly, the flowers he was holding were just like him: bright, yellow and joyful.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"Your um, your–"</p><p>His whole face went red. She followed his gaze and finally understood.</p><p>
  <em>Well, shit.</em>
</p><p>Just before the operation, she remembered one of the people in charge of her operation ripping her hospital outfit to widen the collar, maybe a bit too much.</p><p>"Hey, don't look at her like that!"</p><p>Only Taiga (and she, since she was still under the effects of anesthetic) wouldn't notice that the outfit revealed more than necessary... If that could even get called an outfit.</p><p>It was cute to see pretty face blushing and trying to look anywhere but there. Miyuki shrugged it off. She didn't really feel uncomfortable with nudity.</p><p>She was an athlete and she had spent a scholar year in a men's team after all...</p><p>Miyuki wasn't walking around naked but they were used to see her in underwear. Not to mention she and her teammates had walked in on each other after a shower several times.</p><p>So yes, she ended up seeing more than she should have seen of some of her teammates' anatomy and vice-versa. And some of them stopped caring at one point and start walking around naked in her presence.</p><p>Not that Taiga needed to know that.</p><p>"Taiga... Could you just... ride up my... whatever this thing I'm wearing is."</p><p>The most shameful thing was how she couldn't even do it herself.</p><p>"<em><strong>Thanks Taiga</strong></em>... And thank you, Kise-kun. Don't worry about the tutoring sessions, it's nothing. I couldn't let one of Kuroko-kun's friend and Taiga's rival not participate at the Inter-High due to low scores!"</p><p>He finally looked at her again, his face still slightly flushed.</p><p>"So you've noticed how Kurokocchi and I are close, does he talk about–"</p><p>"Alright, what were you saying? English, right?" Taiga cut him, suddenly looking eager to get to the tutoring session.</p><p>She chuckled. Taiga told her about Kise-kun's tendency to ramble about how amazing Kuroko-kun was.</p><p>But she got him, Kuroko-kun was one of the kind.</p><p>"English it is. For the two next hours, I'm going to only talk to you in English and you're going to do the same as well. No Japanese allowed. We'll do grammar first so be prepared!"</p><p>"What–"</p><p>She looked at them almost mockingly as she replied in English "<em><strong>Now!</strong></em>"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Good job, guys."</p><p>The two hours had unexpectedly passed more smoothly than she planned. She thought they would get through senseless hassles but they were calm, focusing on trying to correctly talking and writing in English.</p><p>They were making impressive progress, especially Kise-kun. She suspected it was because of the skill Kuroko-kun had told her about after their meeting at the restaurant...</p><p>
  <em>Copying technique.</em>
</p><p>... Not to mention the fact that the two of them were having a competition about who was the best at English, the glares they gave to the other after having praised one of them proving it.</p><p>Taiga's stomach made noises, telling them it was time for dinner.</p><p>"I'm going to find us food at the cafeteria!"</p><p>"Okay but just don't take everything there, will you!" she said in an amused tone. She was only half-joking though, not that whatever she would say could change something because when it came to food, no one could stop him.</p><p>"Haha, Kagamicchi really eats a lot!"</p><p>"That's Taiga for you," she agreed.</p><p>As she continued to read one of the novels she burrowed to Kuroko-kun, Miyuki could feel Kise-kun's gaze on her.</p><p>He was observing her, as if he was trying to figure something. And at that moment, she remembered he was way more than these good looks and cute smiles he gave her at the restaurant.</p><p>She could see it because he was the same type as Kuroko-kun and her: someone hiding their sharp observations behind a façade.</p><p>Hers was excessive and almost cold politeness. Kuroko-kun's was his infamous deadpan attitude. And his was his overexcited behavior. Quite a contrast with silent observation, but it strangely worked with him.</p><p>And the fact that he had a pretty face probably helped too. Curiosity winning over her, so she stopped pretending she couldn't feel his gaze on her.</p><p>"Kise-kun, could I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course Masuko-san, what is it?"</p><p>"You're awfully good to me... Why?"</p><p>"Heh?"</p><p>She laughed lightly, trying to find a good way to say it. "We don't really know each other but you have this friendly attitude towards me... And I know despite appearance, you're not the kind of person to behave this way with someone unless you judge them as worthy." Resting chin on hand, her lips were smiling at him almost slyly. "So, how am I be considered as 'worthy' by you? I'm not someone with the same blessing as Taiga or Kuroko-kun."</p><p><em>Lies</em>, she thought.</p><p><em>Not exactly...</em> she thought once again.</p><p>His eyes widened as she finished her sentence. He was now smirking, examining her with interest.</p><p>"Masuko-san is amazing, after all. The last person who could see it that quickly was Kurokocchi." <em>Unsurprising</em>, she thought. "I'm curious about the person who could control Kagamicchi so well and make Kurokocchi feels comfortable so quickly. But I partially understand now."</p><p>Although she didn't like the way he worded the first part about Taiga, but the last part confused her.</p><p>She frowned. "What about Kuroko-kun?"</p><p>"You see..." he started before sitting on the side of the bed. "Kurokocchi can be blunt but he is a polite person so it was surprising to him to ask someone he just met to sit on his lap in a public place. Or, this book..." She looked at the light novel in her hands. "It's one of Kurokocchi's favorite books since middle school and I couldn't see him lend it to someone he doesn't trust."</p><p>It was her turn to be surprised. "How do you know?"</p><p>"My eyes can see it." A simple yet elusive explnation. That type of answers worked with people generally more appealed by his pretty face than by what he said.</p><p>"You really are something. I can see why you're so interested by Kuroko-kun."</p><p>"But why does Kurokocchi trust you?"</p><p>There was no bitterness or jealousy in his voice, just curiosity.</p><p>The truth was, she didn't exactly know.</p><p><em>Lies</em>, she thought again.</p><p>She felt a natural connection with him. It wasn't the blinding sparkle that she had with her football teammates but a warm and reassuring friendship. And an understanding. So the only thing she could say to explain it was, "Maybe it's because we're the same kind, like you and I."</p><p>For the first time, Kise-kun genuinely smiled at her, "Yeah, you're probably right!"</p><p>She concealed a smile back, a sincere one that time. There was no over politeness in it, just the feeling that she just formed a bond that would hopefully last. And she was sure he understood.</p><p>When Taiga came back, he was visibly confused by the two of them grinning like idiots.</p><p>"What are you guys doing?"</p><p>"Masukocchi and I were just– EH? You took way too much!"</p><p>"Uh? Since when do you call her with '-cchi'?"</p><p>"That's because Masukocchi is a good tutor, just like Kurokocchi was the best instructor when we were in middle school and I just entered the first string and..."</p><p>As he continued to talk about Kuroko-kun, Taiga sighed.</p><p>"I shouldn't have asked..."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Miyuki woke up at the sound of birds squealing.</p><p>It was 8 A.M.</p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>She wanted to keep sleeping but couldn't because of the raw pain in her leg. She guessed that she didn't feel it while pretty face and Taiga were there because they were distracting her attention from her leg... And also thanks to morphine.</p><p>And now, there she was, mentally prepared to be bored to death until they came back and suffering until the nurse would come to increase her dose.</p><p>Or so she thought until she heard a familiar voice coming from the corridors.</p><p>"I'll come to help you after classes, nanodayo."</p><p>She couldn't help but ask out loud to herself, "Midorima-kun?"</p><p>The steps in the corridors momentarily stopped and the door of her room was being open slowly, almost hesitantly. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a tall green haired man looking at her with shock.</p><p>"You..."</p><p>"Good morning, Midorima-kun! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"My father runs this hospital," he tersely stated.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>
  <em>So that was probably his father he was talking to a few seconds ago.</em>
</p><p>Silence settled between the two of them, but it was different with the one they had two days ago in the rain. Surprisingly, it was him who started the discussion.</p><p>"How did your surgery go?"</p><p>"Good! I was informed I'll start my reeducation tomorrow."</p><p>"I see."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Shintaro threw a glance at her knee.</p><p>
  <em>The girl is awfully calm for someone who is about to go through half a year of intense physical reeducation.</em>
</p><p>He wondered if she would still be Seirin's manager during that time. If so, he would have to consider that fact.</p><p>The last time, he had to admit he underestimated Kagami... And her. She might not be Momoi but he knew she had contributed to Seirin's victory. He didn't know <em>how</em> or to what extent, though.</p><p>While he made his silent observations, he felt her eyes on him.</p><p>"Are you starting classes later?" she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>He didn't move to go closer but put in the bag on the floor.</p><p>"Yes. I begin class at 10 A.M today."</p><p>She nodded. "That's good. I was supposed to start at 8.30 A.M today... I hope the boys will be okay without me." She only muttered the last part and he didn't know who she was talking about.</p><p>Curiosity got him.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Taiga and Kuroko-kun. We're classmates."</p><p>
  <em>Seirin's light and shadow...</em>
</p><p>"They are in the same class as well..." he muttered, feeling irritated at the mention of Kagami.</p><p>"Does it mean you have someone from your team in your class as well?"</p><p>
  <em>Did my tone give it away?</em>
</p><p>"Takao," he simply answered.</p><p>"That's great! Having a teammate in your class is always more fun. I had several teammates in my former class who made my year better." He threw at her a dubious look. He wasn't convinced <strong>at all</strong>. "The day you'll fully understand what I told you the other day, you'll agree with me."</p><p>The fact that she referred that day made him uncomfortable but his curiosity won over his discomfort.</p><p>"What do you mean? Not that I care, nanodayo," he quickly added as he tried his best to remain stoic.</p><p>"You just realized you really love basketball that day but you still need to realize you can count on your teammates," she uncharacteristically answered bluntly.</p><p>His eyes widened. "How– I mean–"</p><p>"How do I know you realized you do love basketball? I saw the pain you felt after your defeat." She looked at him, her gaze full of compassion. That was something he used to see in Kuroko's eyes. However, compassion wasn't something usually given to any of the Generation of Miracles members. It was always either despair or disgust after they trashed them in a match. "Your tears proved it. And you will love basketball even more once you'll be a true team with Shutoku, especially with Takao-kun."</p><p>He felt warmth rushing to his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>She did see me cry.</em>
</p><p>He attempted to hide his blush by coughing and touching his glasses. Okaa-san had told him it was a bad habit.</p><p>"Kuroko said you're high school national champion from your home country. How is that possible?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject.</p><p>He was sure she was a first-year, like him.</p><p>"You mean how a first-year has already won the championship? Well, because school starts in April here, I'm continuing my first high school year I started school in France in September due to my level in Japanese. Otherwise, I would've been in my second year in high school in France after summer holidays... I know, it's complicated."</p><p>
  <em>Complicated... Seems like the right way to describe her.</em>
</p><p>He didn't say anything and she kept looking at him, the room now silent. As he watched the analgesic pump and her swollen knee, he couldn't help but wonder why she was so calm.</p><p>A knee injury at that age generally led to another injury later. The girl probably knew it too.</p><p>And yet, she willingly choose to become Seirin's manager.</p><p>Was she foolish enough to lower the importance of her knee reeducation?</p><p>The nurse coming with breakfast and morphine cut his thoughts.</p><p>"'Morning Masuko-san... Midorima-san? Good... Good morning!" she almost stuttered for the last part.</p><p>Masuko waved and greeted her while he nooded to greet her. "Good morning, Hiroe-san!"</p><p>He was still watching Masuko's knee as he greeted the nurse in return. "Good morning."</p><p>"Masuko-san should rest her arm. I brought your breakfast, a western one just like Masuko-san asked me last night. Does Midorima-san want breakfast as well?"</p><p>He declined the offer, picking up his bag. "There's no need to, I was going to leave."</p><p>The nurse nodded before focusing on Masuko again. "On a scale from zero to ten, how much painful is it?" the nurse asked.</p><p>Masuko ignored on purpose his eyes and focused on the nurse. "Eight," she calmly replied.</p><p>The nurse seemed to be about to scold Masuko for not calling her sooner but decided against it. She started injecting the morphine as he started to leave, understanding she didn't want to be seen like that.</p><p>In pain and vulnerable.</p><p>"You're going to school now," she said, stopping him in his track.</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>He opened the door to leave but stopped once more when she said, "If you want, you can come here to visit me sometimes."</p><p>He stayed silent for a few seconds and considered her offer. He barely knew her but considered the fact that she might tell him more about Kagami's technique – he still couldn't understand how the two of them could be best friends – and about the answer he was looking for.</p><p>"I'll come this afternoon to help my father, nanodayo."</p><p>"Very well," he heard her say before he closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, World War II ended in France when Americans came to save our sorry ass with <em><strong>le Débarquement de Normandie.</strong></em> It was June 6th, 1945."</p><p>"Oh, I think I get it now."</p><p>Second day, second subject: World's History.</p><p>Miyuki loved that subject... obviously not as much as English but she enjoyed learning more about the past and studying historical events.</p><p>"Woah, I finally understood this war."</p><p>She had been horrified to see what Japanese schools taught their students on World War II, which was even worse than nothing. Their nearly revisionist version of the War baffled her so she decided to teach them things that weren't necessary for the exam.</p><p>"Masukocchi's methods are special!" pretty face said.</p><p>"I think appropriating a content to yourself makes it easier to memorize it."</p><p>"Just like basketball! But I didn't think Musukocchi could talk like this. You're usually so polite," he said, in reference to her polite speech.</p><p>"I see what you mean but being polite doesn't always work where I used to live..."</p><p>(Not to mention her politeness was a way to keep distance with people).</p><p>Taiga snorted. "That girl always gets in trouble."</p><p>"That's not true!" Maybe she was simply in denial but it was not <strong>that</strong> horrible, was it?</p><p>"ARE YOU KIDDING? What about the street fights? And your injury? And what you did to–"</p><p>"Okay, I think I get your point," she admitted, before trying to refute one part of Taiga's accusations. "But I never get too reckless, I always take the risks into account."</p><p>"STREET. FIGHTS."</p><p>She cringed. It was probably the first time someone other than Théodore was there during their bickering about her getting involved <em>on purpose</em> street fights.</p><p>"Just thinkin' 'bout it hurts my head..." Taiga whispered, massaging his temple. "Damnit, I'm hungry now!"</p><p><em>You're always hungry</em>, she wanted to say.</p><p>But then, she was getting hungry too and he was the one to provide her food she liked.</p><p>"You're right, it's time to eat."</p><p>"Shit, I made food for us but I left it at home! Just wait, I'll be back in 10 minutes."</p><p>"Look if I got letters, please."</p><p>She was relieved to hear that because to be honest, she couldn't handle weeks of tasteless hospital food.</p><p>"<em><strong>Yes ma'am!</strong></em>" he answered in English mockingly. "And you two better be hungry 'cause I made a lot."</p><p>And before either of them had time to answer back, he already left.</p><p>"Does Kagamicchi really know how to cook?"</p><p>She was glad pretty face didn't ask about the street fights. And she supposed Kise-kun's uncertainty concerning Taiga's cooking skills was justified.</p><p>Her best friend didn't look like the kind of person who knew how to cook... Or to be good at anything except basketball, according to most of the people.</p><p>But they were wrong. Dead wrong.</p><p>Taiga might not have academic intelligence but he wasn't an idiot. And he had many great skills other than basketball.</p><p>"Taiga is the best!" she proudly said.</p><p>They both knew she was also talking about basketball. He didn't answer back but he nodded with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Masukocchi... I've always been curious about when you met Kagamicchi! You seem to know him for a long time."</p><p>She smiled fondly at the memory. "You're right. It was when I was in the United States during our third grade! And even after I went back to France, we stayed best friends."</p><p>"Woah, that's a long time!"</p><p>"I guess you're right..."</p><p>A knock on her door stopped their talk. She was sure it wasn't Taiga – he would have <strong>never</strong> knocked –</p><p>"You can come in."</p><p>"Masuko-san." The young man in front of her bowed to greet her.</p><p>"Midorima-kun, you came back."</p><p>Pretty face repetitively blinked. "Uh?"</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Midorima-kun shouted, pointing an accusing finger on Kise-kun.</p><p>The blond gasped, offended. "I should be the one to ask you this-ssu!"</p><p>Was it always the same with men?</p><p>"I'm tutoring Kise-kun for the tests and Midorima-kun kindly accepted to come to visit me this morning," she explained.</p><p>Kise-kun blinked again, as if he wasn't sure it was real. "Midorimacchi did?"</p><p>"Of course not, don't be stupid," Midorima-kun replied. "I came here to help my father."</p><p>"Ah." That was odd. She expected from Kise-kun non-stop babbling but she instead got a simple 'Ha' from him.</p><p>Midorima-kun didn't seem to care, though.</p><p>"Did you have a good day at school?"</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Isn't Midorimacchi supposed to be at practice?"</p><p>"This week's practices have been lessened due to the review test."</p><p>"I see. I'm sure Midorima-kun is doing well at school," Miyuki said.</p><p>Midorima-kun was the only one who didn't seem overly worried (as in: scared to death) after hearing the word '<em>test</em>' at the restaurant.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Masukocchi is doing super well too, she's clever and she makes boring things to learn interesting!"</p><p>"Kise-kun is exaggerating, I'm just used to do this since years," she added. "By the way, did Midorima-kun eat dinner?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"Then stay with us," she proposed. "You'll get to taste delicious food."</p><p>"Yeah, come on Midorimacchi! It would make Masukocchi and I happy!"</p><p>She confirmed what Kise-kun stated with a warm smile.</p><p>She knew Kise-kun didn't say that sentence randomly. His reason was unknown to her but the way he said that gave it away.</p><p>"I suppose I cannot refuse." A small sigh escaped his mouth. However, Midorima-kun just indirectly said he accepted.</p><p>She took it as a good sign.</p><p>"You can take this seat or this one."</p><p>"Does Masukocchi know what we will eat?"</p><p>"I'm sure it will be American knowing–"</p><p>"Yo, I'm back!"</p><p>She felt like this situation was a déjà-vu.</p><p>Taiga and Midorima-kun were making the same faces in the restaurant and she felt some uneasiness between them but at least it was... Well, not as drastic as two days ago. At least they weren't yelling. Yet.</p><p>"Before you both start to yell, Midorima-kun came to visit me because I asked him if he wanted to and Taiga is here because I'm tutoring him as well and– well, Taiga is Taiga," she started explaining before any of them could protest. "So please, make a truce. Believe me, being rivals without bitterness is so much better."</p><p>Maybe she was being selfish to ask that... But she had had enough last year and she didn't want people to go through it again. And she didn't want to witness it in a hospital either.</p><p>Especially when her best friend was concerned.</p><p>Taiga looked at her with wide eyes. "Emilie..."</p><p>Of course he understood.</p><p>He was one of the people who took the broken pieces and helped her to fix them. She truly couldn't handle going through that again... </p><p>The feeling of witnessing a situation and yet not being to do anything. The last time, it ended up quite badly.</p><p>So she hoped Taiga would get along with his rivals, or at least not end up hating them. Rivalry was one thing, becoming enemies (including with their teammates, <em>especially</em> with them) was another...</p><p>On the other side, it truly was selfish from her. Could she really ask that to the one who had already sacrificed so much for her?</p><p>She was about to ask him to just forget it when Taiga surprised her.</p><p>He put what he got in his hands on the floor and offered a handshake.</p><p>"Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Midorima-kun stood frozen before nodding slowly. Miyuki was stunned by what he just did.</p><p>He agreed.</p><p>Having rivals who can be friendly with you was so much more fun. And to her shock, Midorima-kun shook her best friend's hand.</p><p>"Midorima Shintaro, nice to meet you."</p><p>They were unsurprisingly glaring each other, challenging each other to dare tell 'NO' and put a stop to it but they were still cooperating.</p><p>Miyuki gave a silent <em><strong>'thanks'</strong></em>  to Taiga with her eyes. She would make sure to properly thank Midorima-kun later.</p><p>"What did you make for dinner?" she asked to try to diffuse the tension in the room.</p><p>"Shrimp jambalaya and madeleines."</p><p>
  <em>Typical.</em>
</p><p>"I knew it would be American..." she muttered.</p><p>"You're the one to talk with your French food! And I made the effort to make madeleines so you don't get to complain!"</p><p>She pouted. Desserts were her weakness, and he knew it.</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>Kise-kun stammered, like every time he was interrupting their bickering.</p><p>"Uh... What– what are these dishes?"</p><p>She forgot how Japanese dishes were different... Or rather she didn't remember that until she had to buy ingredients in the convenient store to fill the fridge.</p><p>She had to adapt most of the recipes she cooked since cheese was so expensive in Japan.</p><p>"Shrimp jambalaya is an American dish with rice, shrimp, ham and chorizo and madeleines are french small cakes with almonds or lemon zest. I hope it's lemon though."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I followed your recipe. It's good I brought five plates on me."</p><p>"Why would you–"</p><p>Miyuki rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>This guy is unbelievable.</em>
</p><p>"He planned to use three plates for himself. May I remind you that his stomach is a black hole?"</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Taiga didn't even try to refute it and started serving the dishes in the plates. "Here you go. Tell me when to stop."</p><p>The two other young men seemed genuinely surprised. She knew what they thought: the food looked – surprisingly – good.</p><p>"Itadakimasu!" they all said before starting to eat.</p><p>Kise-kun's eyes widened. "Kagamicchi, that's... really delicious-ssu!"</p><p>"It... doesn't taste bad," Midorima-kun admitted.</p><p>"But it tastes good!" Kise-kun continued, flabbergasted. "How is that even possible?"</p><p>"Oi! I live alone so I have to know how to cook instead of starving."</p><p>"You live alone?"</p><p>Taiga nodded as he swallowed the food. "My old man was supposed to live with me but he had to come back to the States."</p><p>Miyuki had a lot to say about Uncle.</p><p>She loved him and she knew Taiga loved him too but Uncle was irresponsible for even letting Taiga in Japan alone when he didn't even have friends or family there... Especially considering the fact he <strong>knew</strong> about Taiga and Tatsya's fallout.</p><p>A year after Auntie passed away, he had started being often absent and prioritizing his career instead, from what Taiga said. She couldn't fully say it for herself since she had moved out in France a bit after that but she could tell from her best friend's wording that he was trying to defend Uncles's behavior.</p><p>She had thought it would change once they would come to live in Japan so when she heard only Taiga would live there, she had been once more disappointed in Uncle.</p><p>Kise-kun's face showed hesitantation. He looked almost scared to ask something. "Doesn't it feel... lonely sometimes?"</p><p>That was she wondered sometimes. She knew her best friend missed Uncle whenever Taiga and she were talking over the past years but he never talked about it. He only complained about everyone being weak in Japan and him not having friends because he looked intimidating.</p><p>"Nah, not anymore. Emilie comes around to eat with me every day."</p><p>Kise-kun gave her a questioning look and she didn't know if it was because he just saw her struggling with the fork or because of Taiga's statement.</p><p>"We live in the same apartment complex and I eat with him because I live alone too," she explained, wishing she could freely move her arms without feeling that pain again.</p><p>"Masukocchi too?"</p><p>She nodded. She was glad her parents chose that location on purpose. They had been very thoughtful about it and she was the one to insist to go to Japan after Nationals. "My family is still in France, they'll come here in late August. About that, did you look if I got letters, Taiga?"</p><p>"Yeah, you got two letters and this huge box."</p><p>Her face lightened up. She didn't know who wrote one of the two letters but she knew who sent the box and what its content.</p><p>"They sent everything!"</p><p>Even Taiga was totally clueless.</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>"I didn't have time to empty my locker so my teammates did it for me." Was it a lie? The truth was that her leg had hurt too much to freely move by herself and that she had other priorities. The media hype around them had made it difficult to find time, between the interviews, photoshoots and ceremonies... "They probably sent some of the photos as well."</p><p>"I want to see them Masukocchi, can I?"</p><p>Miyuki smiled at the sight of Kise-kun practically bouncing in excitement. "Of course, Kise-kun. And you as well Midorima-kun, if you want."</p><p>She opened the box carefully to find on top of the contents a sheet of paper.</p><p>"A letter? Surprising."</p><p>Opening it, she laughed, recognizing the terrible writing.</p><p>"Look Taiga, someone is writing in French just like you write in Japanese."</p><p>"Oi you bastard, it isn't that bad!"</p><p>"Shh, let me read it."</p><p>'Dear Emilie,</p><p>What's up?</p><p>Hope you're doing well and that you're taking care of your stupid injury so we can play together again next time.</p><p>As you required, we've taken everything from your locker and send it back to you. We add some stuff like the album we've completed for you. You kept too many books and useless items in your locker by the way – who would need cake recipes there? –</p><p>Anyway, we won that other fancy bonus tournament even if you weren't here but we still haven't officially filled the captain sit yet despite your nomination for your successor.</p><p>School is ending next week for us, so we'll be able to make a Skype with the whole team. Everyone misses you here. I swear I saw Coach crying when he talked about how he missed you because 'keeping us in line is impossible' (he was being dramatic as usual, I mean we're not monsters or something). I asked him if he was really crying but he slapped my head and denied it. Pffffffff, the denial...</p><p>The Class Council just happened yesterday: you got Congratulations from them and 17,7/20! The others did well too and guess who listened to your advice about going to literary studies?</p><p>So you better do the same for yourself or someone will take a ticket to Tokyo to kick your ass!</p><p>With you leaving to go to Japan and the other three going to university, we lost half of our defense and our number two scorer but we saw some potential players at the school's open day.</p><p>Being the French Football High School National Champions made our school less repulsive, can you believe that?</p><p>On a serious note, you really turned into some kind of folk hero here, I think they know you made that painting. After you left, people couldn't stop asking about you. You and him gave to the kids and people hope back. Look at the final! And what you did for the semi-final is proof that everything is possible for an outsider. And some of your old teammates wanted to patch things between you so we gave them your new address because we want to help you. But we're deeply sorry for giving your phone number to Lisa. We didn't know it was her until Coach told us. He gave us 10 laps around the school as punishment.</p><p>We hope you're happy in your new country. Keep smiling with Taiga and Tatsuya, make new friends but don't give up on <em><strong>croissants</strong></em> <em><strong>et</strong></em> <em><strong>chocolatines <strike>pains au chocolat</strike></strong></em>, you're still French!</p><p>And because I know Taiga will be reading it with you: for God's sake, don't let her being involved in physical fights anymore. You look away for 5 seconds and she manages to get into trouble, how is that even possible?</p><p>By the way, you won the Best Captain award again, congrats my Lady! We put it in the box for you :) Be sure that we'll come to Japan next year for a reason.</p><p>Love, the Team."</p><p>She laughed at the chocolatine inside joke. She almost forgot how much she loved them.</p><p>Her team.</p><p>Although she enjoyed her new life in Japan, she would have liked to finish her scholar year in France, perhaps even achieve her three high school years there. But she cherished the memories she had with them during that one year and she felt so happy they treasured her as much as she treasured them.</p><p>"Masukocchi's teammates seem great-ssu!"</p><p>"They're the best."</p><p>There was no other way to describe them: the best.</p><p>"They're a bunch of weirdos but they're good... And what did I read, Emilie? Street fight? AGAIN? Seriously?" Taiga scolded her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I won so calm down."</p><p>But after saying it out loud, she felt like that would <strong>not</strong> calm him down.</p><p>
  <strong>AT ALL.</strong>
</p><p>"That's not the problem! And there's somethin' written on the other side by the way."</p><p>She turned the sheet of paper "You're right. '<em>PS: we found some underwears of yours in the locker. I won the bet, I knew it. C cup! How could you even run with boobs is a mystery to me, seriously.</em>'"</p><p>She faced palm. Men could be so stupid sometimes.</p><p>She was too busy to pester against the guys of her team she didn't even care about the two young men in the room blushing.</p><p>Taiga was unfazed.</p><p>"Yeah, now that I think about it, that must be rough for girls..." he pondered.</p><p>"Taiga, you only notice this... now? Really?"</p><p>But then, this was Taiga. The one who didn't even fully realize she was a girl for months and didn't realize Alex was a woman at all. It was something obvious for everyone. He remained oblivious until someone at school pointing out '<em>how it sucks to be trained by a girl</em>', to which Taiga replied he didn't care as long as they were strong in basketball.</p><p>"Masukocchi..."</p><p>Nervous laugh. Shifty eyes.</p><p>Was it because of the underwear thing? Definitely.</p><p>"Um, this... What you just read is uh– strange. Aren't they all girls too?"</p><p>"What are you talking about? I was in a men's team." She frowned. She thought she had made it clear.</p><p>Or... maybe not judging by their expressions.</p><p>"WHAT?" If Midorima-kun was voicing his surprise out loud it meant she didn't make it clear AT ALL.</p><p>Oh, the joy of explaining it over and over again. It hadn't happened for weeks.</p><p>"My high school didn't have a women's football team or even a men's football team so we created one since we wanted to play together."</p><p>"But wasn't it harder for you?"</p><p>"I did struggle at the beginning because of their style. The way men tend to make fewer passes and be more physical compared to women's football was a bit unsettling but I was already used to it by the time the club was founded. And I have a new football now... Anyway, let's just watch the album," she said, not wanting to reveal more at the moment.</p><p>She wasn't sure they would understand since they were men and couldn't understand how difficult it was for a woman to even reach their physical level. She had made an enormous amount of efforts to fill the gap. And she had something boys <strike>sometimes</strike> (often) didn't use: a brain.</p><p>To make a strategy.</p><p>She opened the album to find the first picture of this scholar year. Or to be more precise the summer vacation before her first year in high school.</p><p>"That was in July." She knew she looked like hell on this and her smile was too forced. That was just after her last day of middle school. "Wow, did I look that bad then?"</p><p>On the following picture (taken two weeks later), she still had bags under her eyes but she wasn't faking her smile anymore. Taiga was also by her side. She was still grateful for what he did back then as the comment she left behind the picture said it...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Merci, Taiga.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Your hair..." Midorima-kun whispered. He was cooly laying his eyes on the picture although he looked slightly surprised by the pixie haircut.</p><p>"I cut it but it grew back, yeah." There was no need for them to know it happened after that incident...</p><p>She turned the page. The first picture with her team. "This is my team... Well, half of them."</p><p>At that time, they were just playing street football and the club hadn't been founded yet.</p><p>"Hey, I remember that. I took this picture!"</p><p>"Yeah, and you're on this one." That picture had been taken while Taiga was arguing about the typical 'what sport is better?' debate with her teammates.</p><p>Did men all bond by shouting at each other?</p><p>The next photos were them playing in the park of the neighborhood. She stopped at the one taken the first day in high school.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Le véritable début de notre aventure :)' </strong> </em>
</p><p>"That was the day we decided to create a football club," she explained.</p><p>The next picture was the traditional group photo of complete team in their uniform for the first time of the season.</p><p>"Where is Masukocchi-ssu?"</p><p>"She's here, baka," Taiga replied as her pointed her on the photo.</p><p>"It's a guy."</p><p>She chuckled, now used to that remark, "No, that's me."</p><p>His eyes widened. "But why–"</p><p>"I thought that was obvious... Girls aren't allowed to play with boys in French football clubs, at least not at this age category anymore. I'm proud to be a girl but I really wanted to play with my friends. And I can play as well as them so not being able to play I have breasts is stupid," she retorted.</p><p>Not to mention that none of the rules officially stated she couldn't play.... Technically speaking.</p><p>"Oh... Masukocchi looks dashing."</p><p>"Thank you!  Same goes for you, Kise-kun!" she praised him back to his delight.</p><p>She turned the page while pretty face hugged her tight.</p><p><em><strong>'Notre première victoire à un tournoi official'</strong></em>.</p><p>Their first tournament and their first official victory.</p><p>There were also pictures of them during practice, mostly with her boys fooling around. School time. Her birthday.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'30 Septembre: 15 ans!'</strong> </em>
</p><p>She sighed. "I can't believe I'll be 16 and still in my first year here."</p><p>Another sigh from Taiga. "Same. And the holidays..."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm already missing the two-month vacation and– that one looks good!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Halloween 201X'</strong> </em>
</p><p>"It was fun. Everyone made an effort that day!"</p><p>That was the first time she hadn't spent the night with her family for Halloween but that was one of her best memories with her friends. That night, she created bonds with the members who entered the football club in September.</p><p>"Weird, that looks familiar..."</p><p>Of course it looked familiar. She wore something like that in their childhood for Halloween.</p><p>"It was based on the one I used to wear at the States." It was bittersweet. They were three of them at that time and now two of them did not even talk to each other for two years.</p><p>She could see realization and melancholia in his eyes.</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Photo de classe: 2nde - 3'</strong> </em>
</p><p>Looking at those who used to be her classmates made her frown. She disliked most of them, except the few teammates with her and three other persons.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Bataille de boules de neige!'</strong> </em>
</p><p>Another fun day with her team, though that snowball fight made half of the team catch a cold. That was the first time for years it had snowed in their city.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Noël 201X en famille'</strong> </em>
</p><p>That photo was obviously going to bring questions to Taiga.</p><p>"Is that–"</p><p>"He went to visit me during Christmas holidays."</p><p>She noticed the way he was playing with the ring nervously in his hand but failed to notice she was doing the same thing.</p><p>"It's great, I... Uh, I haven't see him in a long–"</p><p>"Cut the crap, Taiga." She hadn't intend to be harsh but he had to understand there was no need to lie anymore. At least, that kept him silent as she see the surprise in everyone's eyes for her vocabulary.</p><p>That wasn't going to be easy.</p><p>She softened her voice, feeling guilty. "I knew something was wrong. I felt it in the past year and a half but I was waiting for you to say it. I guess you wanted to say last summer but... Yeah. And Tatsuya ended up being the one telling me everything. That was stupid of you."</p><p>"But–"</p><p>"And that was stupid from the <strong>both</strong> of you to hide it to me but I can't say I don't understand. Let's just..." Miyuki paused, searching for the right words. "... talk about this after the Final League."</p><p>She knew he wasn't happy about it but he understood.</p><p>"Okay," he agreed</p><p>They looked back at the pictures.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Nouvel an 201X: Tatsuya me porte chance :)'</strong> </em>
</p><p>That was a week later for New Year's Eve and it was probably one the the only pictures she had of him where he was smiling brightly, instead of his usual half smile.</p><p>"You look cute together! Is he your boyfriend?"</p><p>Taiga chocked on his saliva. He cursed at Kise-kun while she started laughing. That kind of questions was so frequent she ended up laughing over it instead of getting angry or offended.</p><p>"No, he's not. He's my other best friend."</p><p>"You both look... Intimate."</p><p>She couldn't blame Midorima-kun for saying that. For Japan's standard, it looked too intimate.</p><p>"It's a French tradition. At midnight for New Year, we kiss under a Viscum album, a special kind a mistletoe to bring luck to us. It's supposed to be on the mouth but I just kissed him on the cheek because we're not lovers."</p><p>She had questioned herself about that sometimes. She couldn't deny it, at least to herself.</p><p>Yes, she truly believed in friendships between men and women but that didn't mean there wasn't any attraction between them sometimes.</p><p>Both of her best friends were attractive in a different way. She didn't need to be romantically interested in them to see that.</p><p>However...</p><p>Whenever she asked to herself if she felt romantic love towards Taiga, it was a big '<strong>NO!</strong>' in capital letters but whenever it was about Tatsuya, it had been a hesitant 'I don't know...' until last year.</p><p>Taiga turned the pages of the album for her. Pictures taken during classes, games...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Carnaval du lycée'</strong> </em>
</p><p>They had won the overall second price for their themed costumes. And sweets. Lots of sweets.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Champions Départemental!' 'Vice-Champions Régional: prochaine étape champions de France!'</strong> </em>
</p><p>It was great to see the steps they had made to reach the top. Regionals included.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Anniversaire du petit'</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Wow, the kid grew up a lot!"</p><p>"I know... It's sad, isn't it?" she complained.</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>"He's going to grow up and become a basketball idiot just like you instead of becoming a football player like his big sister," Miyuki whined.</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>The next page showed her little brother at a game.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Match de Nate: victoire 34-50'</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Woah, lookin' good!"</p><p>"Kagamicchi can read French?"</p><p>"A bit. I can talk too with what Emilie taught me when we were kids. What post is he playin'?"</p><p>"Power Forward... The little guy can't even do it right," she answered as she shook her head.</p><p>She was definitely being childish but she would have wanted to see her baby brother becoming small forward or point guard like she used to be. Surely Taiga would influence him once he would be there.</p><p>"Told you."</p><p>She would never admit he was right. Not out loud.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Bal du printemps 201X'</strong> </em>
</p><p>"I can see you Taiga, just laugh outloud once for good."</p><p>"Pff... HAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"</p><p>"Did the guys on the pictures... do something funny?" Kise-kun asked.</p><p>"It's just... pfff... Emilie willingly goin' to a ball is as rare as snow falling on L.A on summer."</p><p>And there were two reasons for that. One: she hated that sort of event and two: she hated dancing in public.</p><p>(And there was a third reason Taiga and she wouldn't talk about.)</p><p>"I went there because I knew it would be my last. It was surprisingly fun!"</p><p>"Did you put a dress and all? Come on, these guys must have taken pictures."</p><p>Miyuki groaned. "Just turn the page already!"</p><p>Taiga was enjoying it too much to her taste. But he went silent after turning the page.</p><p>"You..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He wasn't laughing anymore, his eyes focused on the pictures.</p><p>"It suits you," he said, his eyes going soft.</p><p>Miyuki looked away and played with a strand of her hair, embarrassed.</p><p>"<strong><em>Thanks.</em></strong>"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Début du tournoi'</strong> </em>
</p><p>"They added new pictures."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'1/4 de final: record de buts marqués en un match pour l'équipe.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Air Move: heel jungle by the Lady'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'1/2 final: fiers de notre capitaine.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'FINALE!'</strong> </em>
</p><p>"That was taken from my last game with them," she explained.</p><p>It also the first and only time she had officially played as a girl in the tournament... And the game where she had gotten injured but bringing the cup with them was worth it, she had no regret concerning that point.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'VICTOIRE!'</strong> </em>
</p><p>They were all smiling and holding the cups on the picture, smiles and tears of joy mixed together.</p><p>Miyuki sighed, feeling nostalgic. "I can't believe it was less than two months ago."</p><p>"I wish I could've watched it," Taiga said. "It looked like one hell of a match!"</p><p>"Coach filmed it," she offered.</p><p>He blinked repeatedly before guffawing. "You're a weirdo!"</p><p>She hit his arm lightly with her elbow. "I'm just trying to be professional!"</p><p>"What are you talking about, Masukocchi, Kagamicchi?" Kise-kun asked.</p><p>"Her dad's their coach," Taiga explained.</p><p>"Is that even possible?"</p><p>Miyuki cringed. "I was the team's coach at the start of the season but it was too hard to keep going on with the schedule." '<em>Schedule</em>' was another way to put it. 'It' being that whole charade of her trying to hide she was a girl. "I asked papa's help. Anyway, he filmed most of the match for you and for athletic purporses he will probably send you if you ask him. It was aired on cable TV too, there were a few cameras around."</p><p>"Tch, I bet he had shouted when you kept playing with that injury."</p><p>"You mean he nearly killed me," she corrected him.</p><p>"You deserved it!"</p><p>"Thanks for your support, Taiga," she drily answered.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'20/03/1X: football avec les jeunes!' </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>15/04/1X: spectacle de street football'</strong> </em>
</p><p>"We played with the kids of the neighborhood once a month and sometimes, we made some street football show downtown."</p><p>"Don't you have other pictures?"</p><p>"I do, but I'll complete this album with my new memories here." There were pictures she would rather put somewhere else. "Taiga, can you give me the box?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>She opened the box and started looking at its content. "Spanish test... Ugh, math test... There, an old English test. Look Taiga, that's how you do it!" she said, gloating at him.</p><p>"Bastard!"</p><p>"Thirty euros... My recipes. My camera, I thought I left it at home!"</p><p>Her favorite picture was there too.</p><p>"That's..." It was the first picture they had ever taken along with Tatsuya. It was when Taiga and she were still in third grade while Tatsuya was a year above. Back then, she had short hair and had a tomboy look. She always wearing boys hoodies and was sometimes mistaken for a boy.</p><p>She had changed since then and had come to appreciate wearing dresses but she still appreciate wearing comfortable clothes.</p><p>It was good times.</p><p>"Was... Masukocchi taller than Kagamicchi?" Kise-kun asked, bewildered.</p><p>Good time, indeed.</p><p>"Yes, I was... until fifth grade."</p><p>And to say she used to mock him about his height... And now, he was the one to do it, much to his delight. She supposed she deserved that.</p><p>"How many books do you have here?"</p><p>"I like reading, books are fantastic!" she explained before yelping at the sight of her best friend holding the underwear from the box. "Taiga, don't touch them!"</p><p>"What? I was going to give them to you."</p><p>Midorima-kun made a sound that sounded like a speak.</p><p>"I can take my own underwear, thank you." To let him or her teammates see some of her panties was one thing but to let any of them touch it was another, even if it was her best friend.</p><p>She would have to talk to Alex about that, since ot was partly her fault... She took them and put them in the nearest drawer.</p><p>"Man, it's getting late," Kise-kun finally said, his voice an octave higher than usual.</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Kise's right!"</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>11 P.M. She hadn't even notice what time it was until now.</p><p>"Well, see you tomorrow. Just take some of Taiga's madeleines with you and don't forget to take your Japan's History books."</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>As they left surprisingly quietly, she thought that even if she would never give up on <em><strong>croissants</strong></em> <em><strong>et</strong></em> <em><strong>chocolatines</strong></em>, she was indeed making new friends with Taiga by her sides.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! I rewrote bits of the original chapter but know that the rewritten following chapters will be posted will take way less time to be posted.</p><p>Concerning the chocolatine reference, it will be explained later but know that it's a French viennoiserie. This chapter is more of a transition. It was to settle the basis of the main friendships of the story (except the ones with Kuroko, more on it soon).</p><p>I don't know if there are even people (still) reading this story but if you do, thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ink and paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As she spent days between reeducation and visits from friends (not that they would admit they were even friends), Masuko read and wrote letters from people of the past but still connected her in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story.<br/>Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.<br/>Written in the third person. No harem x OC.</p><p>Warning: brief panic attack.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[HOSPITAL ARC]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're doing good, Masuko-san."</p><p>
  <em>'Doing good' My ass!</em>
</p><p>Miyuki's first official day of reeducation was... challenging, to say the least.</p><p>It was even more arduous than she expected. She couldn't even make two steps without having to clinge on the guard rails like a lifeline. It was getting more and more frustrating... But she was stubborn and she kept trying until she finally managed to make four steps in a row on her own. She raised her hands in victory, forgetting she couldn't even stand without her hands gripping something as support.</p><p>"<em><strong>Merde!</strong></em>" she yelped.</p><p>But instead of falling, two strong arms caught her. She turned her head, expecting to see another member of the hospital staff ready to scold her but found a tall young man with brown hair holding her instead.</p><p>"You should be more careful, young lady," he said with a kind smile.</p><p>
  <em>Young lady?</em>
</p><p>The guy looked like he was only a year or two older than her!</p><p>She didn't point it out since he seemed more amused than anything. Miyuki also noticed he had big hands though despite his gentleness.</p><p>"... Thank you," she said with hesitation.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've been there too."</p><p>She looked at him questioningly before noticing the brace on his knee.</p><p>So...</p><p>"It was on my knee too. Did you do this while playing a sport?"</p><p>He was more clever than he appeared... She should have known after what happened half a year ago. He must have noticed how her leg muscles were more developed than most girls of her age as well as the unusual nature of the injury for someone who wouldn't have practiced any sport.</p><p>"Hai. ACL injury while playing football," she replied. "What about you, if you don't mind telling me, of course," she added.</p><p>"Basketball."</p><p>Somehow, that stranger's goofy smile reminded her of Taiga's own smile when they were eight and in Los Angeles. It was sweet and innocent and a tad naïve.</p><p>She smiled back.</p><p>"My best friend plays basketball as well!"</p><p>"That's great!" A nurse came closer and scolded him. His smile didn't falter as he started to apologize and followed him. "Sorry, I have to leave now," he told her before heading towards the corridor.</p><p>"Of course... Once again, thank you for helping me," she answered before bowing. She blinked several times before realizing she didn't get his name.</p><p>"Masuko-san, don't be so careless next time!"</p><p>Oh, there it was. The lecture from ones of the hospital employees.</p><p>"I apologize," she said before bowing.</p><p>The woman sighed. "That's enough for today, I'll help you go back to your room."</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>As Miyuki took her crutches, she remembered she still hadn't read the two other letters she had received.</p><p>"I think Taiga left them on the nightstand," she muttered to herself.</p><p>Once arrived, she sat on her bed and held the letters in her hands, feeling apprehensive. The first one was a letter from one of her former teammates from middle school, she was sure of it. The idea of having one of them contacting her again despite what happened between them startled her but she couldn't say it made her unhappy.</p><p>Still, she would wait for Taiga to open it. Even if he didn't totally understand all the nuances of the French language, he could perfectly read it and he would be there to give her support.</p><p>She stared at the other letter and immediately recognized the neat and delicate handwriting.</p><p>"Tatsuya..."</p><p>If Taiga hadn't say a word about it, it only meant that he hadn't realize who wrote that letter. It made sense: after all, he hadn't intracted with Tatsuya for years so he couldn't recognize his writing. And he wasn't too curious either. He rarely minded people's business and she was thankful he respected her privacy.</p><p>She tore the envelope hastily to find a two-page letter and a photo of him in Los Angeles.</p><p>He did grow up in a span of six months. His hair was a few centimeter longer than it used to be but his enigmatic half smile remained the same.</p><p>The letter was written in English. She laughed. He probably still had difficulties with differentiating American and Japanese cultures. She starting reading its content out loud.</p><p>"Hey little bird,</p><p>I hope you're doing fine in Japan. As promised, I'm sending you a letter, since you prefer that rather than e-mails (you're quite the romantic, aren't you?)</p><p>Uncle sent me some clips of your games from Nationals. You were brilliant, I have to say that your new football is amazing. Once again, congratulations on winning Nationals, your hard work finally paid off. Congratulations on managing to fool everyone for so long too!</p><p>As for your injury, you were reckless but I'm not going to scold you, Uncle has already done it enough on everyone's behalf... And it would be hypocritical from me anyway.</p><p>How long will your reeducation last? Four months? Six months? More? In any case, I'm sure you can do it, you've always been a fighter.</p><p>How's the weather in Japan? It's very sunny and hot now in L.A and I wonder how summer is in Japan because I've lived here for years but I'm moving out sooner than planned. I'll come to Akita around mid-August with my father as I've previously explained. It'll be strange to be in the same country as you again but not in the same school or even in the same city but at least, we'll get to see each other more frequently.</p><p>As your school choice, there's no need to feel bad about it. I finally fully understand when you told me about it in December. I know you chose Seirin over Yosen because someone needs to watch over Taiga but I've realized it doesn't mean you're chosing a side. And I do know you have your own personal reasons to choose an unknown school too and I'll be there to listen to you whenever you feel ready.</p><p>I'm deeply sorry for leaving you in the middle of this whole thing with Taiga but I think you've realized our schools will clash in a tournament at some point. I've done enough research to know that Yosen is one of the best schools on an academic level and on an athletic level.</p><p>Just like you, I'm going to remain in the same high school year as I was since September because of Japan's strange scholar calendar. I've almost finished my Junior Year here, so at least I'll have some advance once I arrive in Yosen. I know it's the same for you... I sometimes forget you're a year younger than I. I'll just have to work hard on my written Japanese and Japan History to catch up with the rest of my class but I'm convinced it won't be too difficult. Could you help me with Japan History? In exchange, I could help you in math. I know it sucks for you but there's no need to grimace. You can't deny that you'll still need math courses until next year at least (or maybe more? but if you're choosing <em><strong>ES</strong></em>  for your double curriculum then it'll be a piece of cake for you). Until then, be sure to try!</p><p>I've put of picture of myself with the letter. Mom told me I'm taller now but I haven't really noticed the difference. I hope you've managed to grow up as well! I remember when you were still mocking Taiga for being 'tiny' but look at you know... (Last summer's short hair suited you by the way, I was pleasingly surprised to see you cut it like when we were kids).</p><p>Talking about growing up, how's your family doing? Uncle mostly talked about you when I called him. I'm sure he and Auntie are happy at the prospect of living in Japan and are impatient to join you. I heard that your little brother is now playing basketball! Are you moping because you wanted him to play football with you? It's okay, you must still be happy he found a sport he really loves, right?</p><p>I still have the DVDs I borrowed from you: you were right, this show is fantastic. I wonder, do you have DVDs of the other seasons? We should watch together these American dramas like we used to. Too bad it takes around almost four hours of train between Akita and Tokyo but I think we'll get see each other twice a month.</p><p>In the meantime, make sure to do well with your reeducation to fulfill your promise. And do keep an eye on Taiga, will you? Even if I won't be his brother anymore after our match, I still deeply care about him. But you know that already...</p><p>Love, Tatsuya.</p><p>P.S: Shuu says hello! He said he would've slapped you on the head if he was near you for your 'stupid and reckless' act :)"</p><p>After reading Tatsuya's letter, Miyuki didn't really know how to feel.</p><p>On one hand, she was more than happy to finally have her best friend in the same country as again but that... conflict between Taiga and him complicated everything. She knew it was bound to happen but not so soon. Or perhaps she had hoped that would never happen because she had no desire to see them cut ties with each other.</p><p>She would have to prepare Taiga even harder so he could get an equal chance for their match but she would have to wait after the Final League to tell him that. She sighed. The two of them had both issues going on, and she wasn't only talking about physical abilities... Miyuki knew that match<strong> needed</strong> to happen but she would make sure they would also get to talk to clear things up.</p><p>She sent a text to Taiga and pretty face: '<em>Come here at 4:30 p.m :)</em>'</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Miyuki watched with concentration the replay on the computer. Looking at her former teammates' performances was a burdesome yet necessary sacrifice. She didn't think they would become even stronger in a few months... and even emptier.</p><p>Especially when it came to <em>her.</em> Lisa. She could feel her former captain's arrogance even through the screen but her speed and gestures were even more impressive than it had been in middle school, if that was even possible.</p><p>The door opened loudly and interrupted her thoughts. Miyuki jumped, startled.</p><p>"Yo!"</p><p>She breathed, relieved it was just her best friend. "Taiga, you scared me! You're with Kise-kun and... Midorima-kun? <em><strong>Bonj</strong></em>– I mean, hello."</p><p>Taiga put the cake he baked on the table before greeting her with a peck on each of her cheeks.</p><p>Miyuki did the same with pretty face who seemed to be in high spirit. Midorima-kun just stiffly stood there and looked like he didn't know what to do. It took her several seconds to understand why: Japanese etiquette.</p><p>Again.</p><p>She sighed. "Right, Midorima-kun wasn't there when I explained it to Kise-kun yesterday. It's the way we greet people like friends and family in France, <em><strong>la bise</strong></em>. I've lived in France for years but I forgot it's not so frequent here."</p><p>Taiga snorted. "Yeah, the French have strange manners."</p><p>"You're the one who's talking, Mister hugs and bump fists," she pettily retorted. Sometimes she forgot her friend was so American...</p><p>"It's just like that in the States! You know that, you've lived there too!"</p><p>"You're right, but I'm French." Seeing how that explanation would lead to (another) France VS United States debate, she dropped it and continued her explanation. "I asked Kise-kun if it was okay to do it for him as well and he agreed. I'll ask you the same thing but if okay if you don't want to, I know it's not something you usually do with girls here."</p><p>The room was silent for a few seconds, all eyes set on him while he wasn't looking back.</p><p>"I'm... not refusing," he finally said before slowly coming closer.</p><p>For someone so skilled in basketball, seeing him clumsily walking at her bedside was endearing. He did look boyish with his blushing cheeks and his left hand gripping the handle of his school bag.</p><p>As she briefly put her lips on his cheeks, she felt how warm and red they were, probably due to his uneasiness. She also noticed the little cactus in his hands.</p><p>She decided not to question him, remembering he was holding a plushie back when they had met for the first time.</p><p>Taiga casually sat on her bed, looking at the screen of her laptop.</p><p>"What're you watchin'?" he asked.</p><p>Right, she forgot to stop the video. "Something that concerns a letter I received yesterday..." she vaguely said.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>He knew what it meant and he gave her the '<em>let's talk about this later</em>' look.</p><p>She smoothly changed the subject of discussion.</p><p>"So, did you bring your books?"</p><p>"Hai!" Kise-kun and Taiga said in unison.</p><p>"Good. Open the book, read from page 15 to page 29 and make a 250 words recap. I don't care if you do it in English or Japanese or French or whatever nor if it's written in colloquial language as long it doesn't have spelling mistakes – Taiga, I'm looking at you. You have one hour. If you can't focus, just use your earphones to listen to music."</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>"Taiga, please give me the cake before you start to work!" she asked her best friend.</p><p>He rolled his eyes but still complied before he and Kise-kun took the chairs to put them in front of the little wooden table and started to work.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the third young man in the room.</p><p>"It's very kind from you to keep me company, Midorima-kun," she politely thanked him, secretly amused yet touched for the attention.</p><p>He rolled his eyes before touching his glasses. "Don't be an idiot, I just came the hospital to help my father."</p><p>She smiled. "It's still kind from you."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That girl is strange...</em>
</p><p>That was Shintaro thought about her. But then, seeing Kagami and Kise of all people diligently studying by their own will was not strange. It was <strong>surreal.</strong></p><p>He had been the latter's teammate for two years and the only things Shintaro had seen him doing in a library was sleeping and fooling around with Aomine and Murasakibara. And while he had never been in the same school as Kagami, he didn't seem like the type to be serious about his studies so that sight truly was bizarre.</p><p>Only two minutes and thirty seconds had passed and Kagami had had enough of Kise's continuous annoying whispers, making him promptly put his headphones to avoid the blond's voice.</p><p>"Kagamicchi, so mean!" Kise wailed.</p><p>Shintaro had to agree with Kagami's actions for once.</p><p>"If Kise-kun wins today, I'll make the pastry I talked to you about," Masuko told him in consolation.</p><p>That immediately made him stop his whining. "Really? Then, I'll be the one who'll win today."</p><p>Kise took his headphones as well and put them, his focus entirely given to the book.</p><p>So food was enough to make him work? Idiot.</p><p>But Shintaro had to admit he had been surprised the first time he had heard Kise add his infamous stupid '-<em>cchi</em>' suffix to Masuko's name.</p><p>"I don't understand you," Shintaro declared out loud, not caring those words could hurt her.</p><p>He expected her to get upset or confused but he was surprised to see her laughing softly instead.</p><p>"I get that a lot," she cooly answered.</p><p>"How can you deal with these idiots?" was the first thing that came to his mind.</p><p>"I don't think they're idiots..." Oh, so he said that part outloud. "If anything, they're basketball geniuses, but you already know that. The problem is, they only have basketball in their minds... That, and food for Taiga so I'm just using their abilities and their rivalry to motivate them. Kise-kun is a fast learner and Taiga has his pride."</p><p>
  <em>She is good...</em>
</p><p>"Why did someone like you decide to become Seirin's manager? This is absurd."</p><p>She could have found a way better school but she was being as idiotic as Kuroko.</p><p>Not only she was excellent on an academic level but she probably had a promising career in football, given her win at men's High School Nationals. A small and new school like Seirin probably didn't have a women's football team... Not that Shintaro knew for sure, he would rather die than admit he was looking for informations related to Seirin.</p><p>And yet, she had decided to follow her best friend.</p><p><em>What a fool</em>, he thought.</p><p>Despite that, something deep down was telling him it might be for the best. After all, Seirin wasn't the best team but they weren't bad. They did manage to beat them, he bitterly remembered.</p><p>She was looking like she didn't know whether it was an insult or a compliment – Shintaro himself wasn't sure either –</p><p>"You can see it, can't you? Taiga's abilities... He's still improving and yet, his body can't follow. And since I know him more than anyone... I'm here to help him, so he could be on par with you," she said, her voice softening.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous," he said, more drily than intended.</p><p>But a part of him whispered that maybe she was right. A part of him actually <strong>wanted</strong> her to be right.</p><p>Perhaps Masuko could nurture Kagami's potential into something worthy to beat the Generation of Miracles. To even beat <em>him.</em></p><p>"Taiga is suited to be the challenger," Masuko started to explain. "And that's why I think his will is stronger than yours, the so called Generation of Miracles. Well, maybe not you nor Kise-kun anymore since losing gave you a new strength."</p><p>
  <em>A new strength?</em>
</p><p>"You're talking like you know everything..."</p><p>Somehow, a clear memory of Akashi came to his mind. However, he wasn't picturing the ruthless Akashi Seijuro but rather the previous Akashi Seijuro, the one who had once been his closest friend...</p><p>But now, he wasn't even sure they had ever been friends.</p><p>Still, that smooth yet certain tone Masuko had while talking was so similar yet so different to the one he hadn't heard nor seen for two years.</p><p>"I don't know everything, that would be impossible! I'm just talking from experience," she clarified, startling him. That was <strong>not</strong> something Akashi would say. "Records are meant to be broken, legends are meant to be surpassed... but I know sport can be cruel. That's why I can tell Seirin won't make it to the final league."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>He stared at her, repeating verbally the first word that came to his mind.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Her eyes hardened. "You head me. I'm not naïve, I know that Seirin will lose."</p><p>Wasn't she supposed to have faith in this team as their manager and as Kagami's best friend?</p><p>She continued her reasoning, "I'm starting to really like this team. I don't know them enough yet but they do lack of individual skills... for now." She paused again, looking at an imaginary fixed point on the wall. "My team was the opposite: they had individual skills but their teamwork was near zero."</p><p>
  <em>Just like Teiko.</em>
</p><p>"Didn't you win the championship?"</p><p>"We did because they've changed, and I've change as well, I suppose. Football is different than basketball when it comes to that kind of things. It might be possible to win a match with one man's masterclass but it's impossible to win a whole tournament." To his utter confusion, she laughed as if she just said a funny joke. What did she mean? "Anyway, let's talk about something lighter instead. I told you I was Libra but you never told me your astrological sign."</p><p>
  <em>I don't understand her.</em>
</p><p>People were always telling him he was being 'weird' whenever he talked about something related to Oha Asa and there she was, asking him his sign after declaring her own team would be eliminated from an important tournament.</p><p>"Why would I tell you?" he nearly sneered before frowning. His own deffensive attitude unsettled him.</p><p>She shrugged, unfazed by his hostility. "Then, I'll have to guess it by myself. You're... a Capricorn– no, Cancer! You're a Cancer, it fits better," she ended, visibly satisfied by her own answer.</p><p>He didn't know what to think.</p><p>She was looking at him and not looking at him at the same time. It was like she was trying to see through him.</p><p>But that was impossible, right?</p><p>"You're skillful. Clever. Down to earth. Reserved. You like when things are constant. You don't like to resolve conflicts so you never get directly involved. All of this fits perfectly with a Cancer."</p><p>She was right. All of that was right.</p><p>The only person who could have said all of that was Akashi and he was sure she was <strong>not</strong> Akashi despite the few similarities they shared. It was almost frightening.</p><p>"You... How do you know?"</p><p>"I pay extra attention to people who catch my interest..."</p><p>Masuko smiled prettily. He looked straight back at her, despite the strange sensation in his stomach.</p><p>It was like he was seeing her for the first time again. He could tell this girl could be as dangerous as Momoi. beneath those polite smiles and respectful speech pattern, Masuko was sly and analytic. </p><p>Shintaro also noted for the second time that that she had deep blue eyes, a rare thing for a Japanese person. They were darker than Kuroko's, like the sea during a storm.</p><p>How strange... but he wasn't the one to talk given his own strange eye and hair color.</p><p>Until that time he briefly talked to her in the rain, he had thought she had black eyes but only a closer look could tell him he had been wrong. Shintaro's mind rarely wandered around the memory of that discussion they had in the rain but when it did, Shintaro remembered it had been the first time in years someone looked at him with compassion.</p><p>"And yes, I read books about astrology," she added, as if daring <strong>him</strong> of all people to make a comment about it.</p><p>The calculating tone in her voice was gone as quikly as it arrived and Shintaro felt the same urge he had felt that night when he asked her sign.</p><p>"When is your birthday?" he asked.</p><p>She looked surprised.</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>"Do <strong>not</strong> make me repeat myself, Masuko-san," he curtly said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was just surprised... September 30th. What about you? Your birthday must be soon since you're a Cancer."</p><p>"July 7th," he simply replied.</p><p>"Then I'll make sure to give you a present."</p><p>He frowned. "You don't need to."</p><p>"Of course I do! I always offer a gift to my friends for their birthday."</p><p>"We're not friends," he stated in a cold voice. However, she remained unfazed.</p><p>"Not yet," she acknowledged. "We're befriending each other but that still doesn't change the fact that I want to give you something. As a thank you for coming here."</p><p>What could he say back? He never accepted to become her friend but he didn't refuse either.</p><p>"Do whatever you want, I don't care," he finally chose to say, deflating. He had no idea where his animosity came from.</p><p>"If you say so. Also, Midorima-kun..."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He saw what it seemed like hesitation on her face.</p><p>"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I know it took a lot of efforts from both you and Taiga to make this... truce. But it means a lot to me, more than you can imagine."</p><p>She turned her head and looked at Kagami with disconcerning fondness.</p><p>"Of course. I wasn't going to let the idiot stand there forever."</p><p>In fact, he could have done that but Kami-sama knew why he accepted that handshake.</p><p>"Taiga might be hot-headed and stubborn but he really loves basketball and once you know him, he's quite likeable."</p><p>Kise interrupted their discussion, energetically shaking the sheet of paper he was holding.</p><p>"Masukocchi! Look, I've finished first," he yelled, his headphones still on.</p><p>"That's great, Kise-kun, let me read it."</p><p>He came closer and gave her the paper, waiting for her opinion.</p><p>"It's very good Kise-kun, you could add more precisions about the society during the Edo period with the Four divisions of society for example but as I said, it's great. Did you memorize some pieces of information?"</p><p>"Yes, Masukocchi! <em><strong>Thank you very much</strong></em>," he ended in English.</p><p>Since when Kise could speak English?</p><p>"<em><strong>You're welcome!</strong></em>" she warmly replied.</p><p>"I've finished too," Kagami casually said.</p><p>She sighed, quietly judging his casual demeanor. "Taiga. You wrote it in English, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Let me see it... Taiga, what is that? It's '<em><strong>an empire</strong></em>' not '<em><strong>a empire</strong></em>'."</p><p>"That's just a detail! Everything I wrote is right."</p><p>"It was good. However, Kise-kun wins for today because the content of his recap is as good as yours but your English is still crappy."</p><p>"WHAT–"</p><p>"See! I told Kagamicchi I was going win today."</p><p>Kagami looked away, brooding. "Yeah, whatever. I'll go bring the food."</p><p>"What did you cook for today?" Masuko asked.</p><p>Kagami already stopped moping to look at her with incredulity. "You're kidding right?"</p><p>She didn't seem to get it. At least, Shintaro wasn't the only one in that case.</p><p>"Buffalo hot wings and french fries. I'll bring soda too!" Kagami replied with excitement.</p><p>"Wait, does that mean..."</p><p>"You're the one who recorded it, dumbass."</p><p>"Ah yes, I've recorded it!" she excitedly replied as she turned on her laptop. "Kise-kun, Midorima-kun could you go with him to take the food, please?"</p><p>He was as still clueless as Kise, who just nodded absently.</p><p>"I don't need help," Kagami protested.</p><p>Masuko simply snorted, and looked like she knew whatever she would say would make her win that argument. "I bet you prepared way more food than usual."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Am I right?"</p><p>"Damn it. Alright, you two follow me," Kagami ordered them. Shintaro only did so because he was starving.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>As they left to take the food, Miyuki took a piece of paper and her cartridge pen to answer to Tatsuya's letter. That habit started in middle school, where one of her teachers would make the whole class write with a cartridge pen instead of a pen, finding it more neat.</p><p>Writing this letter in front of Taiga would be of poor taste but at the same time, Tatsuya was her best friend as well. The way from the hospital to Taiga's apartment wasn't long but he would have to fry everything and try not to fight with Kise-kun and Midorima-kun. So she began to write:</p><p>"Hello Tatsuya,</p><p>I'm doing well here! It still feels strange to live in Japan but I have Taiga with me now and I made new friends from Seirin basketball club since I became their manager. Funny, right? Especially since I promised not to get too involved in sports after Nationals but unsurprising in the end, you would tell me.</p><p>It's part thanks to you that I won French Nationals. If you wouldn't have been there to support me, especially last summer, I would have never made it so far. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.</p><p>Could you give my 'thanks' to Shuu as well? I know he would have scolded me but it would have been because he was worried for me as well, and I appreciate that. I hope I'll get to see him soon, I miss teasing him.</p><p>It amazes me how time flies... My reeducation is supposed to last six months, perhaps seven, I'm not sure yet. I chose to ask Coach to be the one who will be in charge of it. I know she will do her best and I wanted to spend this year at school instead of the hospital.</p><p>And yes, Coach is a girl, amazing right? Her name is Aida Riko, she's a second year like you! I'm still in the hospital for two or three weeks to learn to walk again with crutches but I'll start to work with her on my reeducation after that.</p><p>Surprisingly, the weather in Japan is nice now though I don't know about the weather in summer. The cherry blossoms really are beautiful, that was one of the things I wanted to see for myself here.  The ones in front of Seirin offer me a breathtaking sight every day.</p><p>You're coming to Japan sooner than planned? I'm delighted since it means we will get to see each other more frequently. I will have to show you tons of things, especially the new albums I've made with maman and Théodore :)</p><p>COncerning your conflict with Taiga, I knew you would eventually understand. I love you both but we talked about it the last time... and although you do know I don't like to see it, I understand.</p><p>When you talked about competitions held in Japan, I guess you were referring to the Winter Cup? It takes place in December, and I think your match against Taiga will take place there. As your best friend, I will cheer for you. But as Seirin's manager, I will do my best to make the team win, even if it is against you.</p><p>I know Yosen is strong, I looked for pieces of information when I had to choose between Seirin and Yosen. Seirin is a very interesting team if you ask me. They have tremendous potential, even if it's not enough for now. They're still a new team... but they have good players and I can feel I'm getting attached them. Riko-san is my friend. And I became friend with Kuroko Tetsuya as well. He does remind me of Nate and Théo... And his eyes... It is like seeing myself a year ago. You'll probably see for yourself soon.</p><p>I will gladly help you with Japan History. Know that I'm currently tutoring Taiga and another basketball player, Kise Ryouta, an interesting one as well. And yes, about math, you are right... but I only have two more more years with it, and it will be over!</p><p>I put a picture of myself with this letter as well (even if you saw me on the video of the match). My hair grew back since the last time you came to visit me! But I didn't grow up but not as much as I expected. I guess 165 cm isn't that bad. Taiga became so tall, it's just unbelievable (and quite unfair, if you ask me). And you do seem taller on the picture! Still hanging out on Los Angeles streets, uh? Don't get Shuu into trouble.</p><p>Nate does play basketball and he's a power forward (Taiga is so going to be a bad influence). We still don't know whether the baby is a boy or a girl but it's the third month, my parents will probably know it very soon. Even if they don't play, I hope they will like football like their big sister! I'm sure dad is being his usual self, the team told me he made them run ten laps, poor them.</p><p>I almost forgot about the DVDs but fortunately, you remembered. We will sure do that, I cannot wait to see you once again.</p><p>And no need to worry, I will do everything to fulfill my promise and keep an eye on Taiga, it's my job after all.</p><p>Love, Miyuki.</p><p>P.S: Text me once you will be able to visit me."</p><p>She left the cartridge pen on the table and put the letter on the nightstand. She frowned. She hadn't thoutht about it until now but she couldn't send the letter herself. Asking Taiga to send it was just out of question so it would have to be someone else, probably Kise-kun or Midorima-kun.</p><p>Talking about them, she heard loud voices coming closer. They took even more time than expected, she even had time to finish the letter. She was going to ask about it but sweatdropped at the sight of six hands full of food.</p><p>"Yo. We're back."</p><p>Taiga casually greeted her again, as if he hadn't brought enough food for a whole team!</p><p>She sighed. It was the NBA finals after all so she would let it pass.</p><p>"I see... That's why you took all this time."</p><p>"Hey! It's these idiots' fault!" Taiga immediately accused them.</p><p>"Don't associate me with you the two of you!" Midorima-kun sneered.</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>Taiga gave the blond a kick for screaming. Probably because he didn't want to have a nurse coming there to scold them.</p><p>"Ouch! I forgot the finals were yesterday-ssu."</p><p>"Me too... But I recorded it and I promised Taiga I wouldn't watch anything related to it before now."</p><p>"I went to your apartment too, uncle left a message on your phone 'bout the baby, he said they'll know next week!"</p><p>She smiled in delight. Taiga seemed himself quite happy himself to hear about the baby.</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>"He also said something 'bout U18 for some of your guys or whatever."</p><p>
  <em>Already?</em>
</p><p>"I see... Bring the food, as you install yourself."</p><p>"Alright!"</p><p>Taiga sat with her on her bed and started to eat already.</p><p>She looked at the other two, who still had not moved. It took a few seconds to understand that her bed was too cramped for all them. After all, there were four people and three of them were ridiculously tall... Damn those basketball players and their ridiculous height.</p><p>"... Let's just sit on the bed horizontally."</p><p>They nodded and did so. They had more space but it was still barely enough. It was okay, she didn't mind having her shoulders bumping against Taiga's and pretty face's. Taiga smirked, looking at her computer.</p><p>"Still with this wallpaper, uh?"</p><p>"What's with the smirk?" she asked, almost offended. "May I remind you that Zinédine Zidane is the greatest French football player of all time!" She looked through her many folders to find the video in question. "Found it! Here we go." She doubled clicked on the file and put the video in full screen. "So... Curry or LeBron?"</p><p>"King James," Taiga replied first.</p><p>"LeBron James because we have the same post-ssu!"</p><p>"Curry."</p><p>The answers were unsurprising, how sad...</p><p>Taiga and pretty face chose LeBron because it was more their kind of playing style while Midorima-kun chose Curry because of his impressive three-pointers.</p><p>"What about Masukocchi?"</p><p>"I don't know... I'm mostly impartial in basketball but I think Curry has more chances to win right now."</p><p>"Does Masukocchi follow NBA games too?"</p><p>"Hai. I follow European football with French and American basketball."</p><p>
  <em>If only they knew...</em>
</p><p>"Shhh, it's starting!"</p><p>Taiga looked like a child during Christmas whenever NBA games were involved. She couldn't blame him, she knew she was the same when it came to football.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Man, that game was awesome!"</p><p>"97-105... The gap wasn't big and LeBron did an amazing game though he still lost."</p><p>Miyuki was tempted to add that it was another example where a one man's masterclass didn't guaranteed victory but stopped herself. She had already pushed Midorima-kun earlier today.</p><p>"That was fun! We should do that again sometimes!" Kise-kun chirped. Maybe giving soda to drink to pretty face was a bad idea after all. "Kagamicchi's food was really good."</p><p>"Why not."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at the other two's answers. "Of course, Kise-kun."</p><p>"I should leave now. It's getting late," Midorima-kun continued.</p><p>"Midorima-kun is right, you should leave. See you tomorrow." She gave them both a peck on their cheeks and waved her hand as a goodbye.</p><p>Taiga was the only one who stayed, knowing she wanted to talk about the letter.</p><p>"It's great to see you became friendlier with them."</p><p>Taiga made a grimace, as if he just swallowed a sour candy. "We're not friends!"</p><p>He was in denial.</p><p>"Maybe not, but it's not like you hate them neither."</p><p>Taiga decided to drop the subject, his face now looking serious. "So..."</p><p>"I still haven't opened the letter."</p><p>
  <em>I'm scared.</em>
</p><p>"Give me that," he said in a gentle voice as she complied.</p><p>He opened it and gave her the sheet of paper. She read it out loud:</p><p>"Hello Emilie,</p><p>I know it's really not my kind to write a letter but I felt the need do it. I wanted to call you but since you live in Japan now, I can't be sure with the timezone difference... And also because you only gave me your mail address when we saw each other. But I'm glad you accepted to be my friend again, even after everything. Thank you for your forgiveness.</p><p>I wasn't the only one of the team who watched your final at Nationals. Samantha and Marie were there as well. They were too scared and ashamed to come and talk to you after what they had said at the trial but they feel the same as I do. I will never be able to translate into words how thankful we are.</p><p>If I'm writing this to you, it's because you need to know about the rest of the team. I didn't want to spoil your joy that day but you need to know now. You, more than anyone, deserve the truth.</p><p>Lisa probably already called you to say she won Women's Club Nationals but I'm sure she didn't tell you everything... It was against our team. She destroyed abd humiliated us.</p><p>7-2 with a hat-trick and two assists from her.</p><p>It was hard to get over it but I was inspired by what you've with your new team and by your blog post. Samantha and Marie feel the same. However, the same cannot be said for Clem. She refuses to even touch a ball and has been avoiding us ever since.</p><p>I think it was too much for her. Lisa did it again.</p><p>We have no idea what to do, it's like last year all over again. It feels like drowning. So the only thing we can do is believing in you, because you were the only one who never waver. Next season will be hard, half of us is about to give up because of <strong>her </strong>and because of<strong> him</strong>. In the end, you were right. Something is wrong with Lisa. We should have listened to you back then... If only we haven't cowardly gone against you.</p><p>I know, it's too late to say that. Kim and Laura have stopped playing. The others are only continuing because it is what expected from them to do... It became an instinct to play even if the heart isn't here anymore. Even those who followed her in that club seem desperate. Lisa plays so well but doesn't play with anyone other than herself. And when she talks to one of us, it doesn't feel like it's her anymore. She doesn't even look us in the eyes anymore.</p><p>And Noémie. She... still doesn't remember us but we deserve that. I understand why she only partly remembers you and Théo. The most important thing is that she's doing well, the three of us visited her a week ago. She said she missed you and she knows you will make it. We all know you will.</p><p>You might be injured but I know you will come back. Until the international friendly matches (I believe it will start in October) be sure you get ready to be in good shape, so we play together in U17 once again.</p><p>Love, Tina.</p><p>P.S: I saw the new issue of France Football Magazine and I bought that issue! You look happy!"</p><p>Miyuki didn't even notice how her hands were shaking until Taiga held them.</p><p>"Emilie! Emilie, calm down!"</p><p>He held her hands tighter. She felt like something heavy was pressing her chest. She couldn't breathe.</p><p>Were that tears streaming down her cheeks?</p><p>"She broke them."</p><p>
  <em>She broke them. She broke them...</em>
</p><p>"Emilie, calm down!"</p><p>
  <em>What is he saying? I can't hear him.</em>
</p><p>"She did this..."</p><p>
  <em>She's did again.</em>
</p><p>Her breathing went erratic.</p><p>"Calm down!"</p><p>Blood.</p><p>She saw blood again, and rain.</p><p>"She broke them."</p><p>She saw Noémie's lifeless eyes staring at her again.</p><p>"EMILIE!"</p><p>Taiga's cry brought her back to reality but her hands were still slightly shaking.</p><p>She heard him say in a softer voice, "Take a deep breath."</p><p>She nodded weakly, trying to do as he said. She checked her still trembling hands. The blood was gone.</p><p><em>Breathe in. Breathe out.</em> <em>Breathe in. Breathe out.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry Taiga, I..." she sobbed, unable to finish her sentence.</p><p>He sighed in relief before wipping the sweat away on her forehead with his hand.</p><p>"It's okay," he affirmed in a soothing tone.</p><p>"I just– she didn't have the right to do that to them again..."</p><p>
  <em>... just like she did that to me.</em>
</p><p>The last part was left unsaid.</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>"I could have–"</p><p>"Idiot, you couldn't have avoided it." He sighed again, and continued to softly pat her back. "Look, what you did this year was enough. You read Tina's words, you gave 'em hope. Your 'gamble' or whatever you call it... It's working. You can do it."</p><p>The pain was still there, she realized. It was still within her but she was in a better place now, a year has passed since then.</p><p>She had found a new team and new friends and she could still save her old friends from middle school.</p><p>
  <em>(Even Lisa?)</em>
</p><p>"You're right... It was worth it and I'll make it... so we can be friends again. And I'll prove them that man's way thinking was wrong."</p><p>He dried away her tears on her face as gently as he could. "Your middle school's so fucked up."</p><p>"Not really..." She let out a strangled laugh, "They were kind and accepting... It was just that man who was... our coach. You know, it wasn't totally the girls' fault. Everyone made them thought it had been the right thing to do, including their parents. Most of the parents even supported that man," she spat with pure loathing.</p><p>"I hate it."</p><p>She weakly nodded. "I know..."</p><p>She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Strange how things had changed. She still remembered the time where little and innocent Taiga was the one to put his own head on her shoulder while crying... But Taiga was still Taiga though he now had that rough exterior.</p><p>They were still there for each other: that hadn't change and never would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unlike chapter 4 where Masuko was about to have an anxiety attack, that was a depiction of a panic attack. While I've personally dealt with anxiety attack, I have no experience with panic attacks so I apologize for the possible lack of accuracy in some aspects. Despite some light scenes, I chose to end this chapter on a more heavy note to give you a glimpse of Masuko's past. Rewriting this chapter reminded me why I created this OC: to have a female character dealing with an injury (I'm begging sports anime to do that someday) and going through a journey to physically and mentally heal.</p><p>I think I made it clear the romance wouldn't be the only main focus of the story but even so, Masuko/Midorima will be a slow burn.<br/>In case you're lost with the timeline, this chapter takes place around mid-June (the proficiency test being June 17th).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>